Life after the Battle
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Several months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry's life goes into new directions: Graduation from Hogwarts, his life with Ginny, beginning as an Auror, and so much more... Rated Mature for Violence and some Gore.
1. Graduation

**"Life after the battle"**

**By **_**Quick-n-Popular**_

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except the story I've created.

Author's note: This story takes place a week after the battle at Hogwarts.

**Chapter One: Graduation.**

Standing outside of number four Privet Drive, Harry, along with Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny; Harry looked somberly at the place he had reluctantly called home for seventeen long years. Outside of the house stood a "For Sale" sign.

"Are you sure you aren't going to miss this place, Harry?" Ginny asked, squeezing his hand.

Harry took a deep sigh and shook his head.

"No. I don't think I will."

Ron smiled, "Can't blame ya, mate. These blokes aren't exactly memorable, are they?"

"Harry, surely there are some memories here that you wish to bring back with you?" Hermoine said.

Harry thought long and hard, pausing to push his glasses back up to his nose. After a minute or so, Harry turned to the others.

"I'm ready, let's go."

Hermoine was about to protest, seeing as how her last question hadn't been answered. Ron shook his head at her as he led her to follow Harry and Ginny.

"I still can't believe it ends all tomorrow, can you?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry smiled, "All good things must end, right? Besides, everything that ends must start a new beginning."

* * *

It was a cold August day as people began flying, apparating, and flooing their way to Hogsmeade. Nearly every witch and wizard was making their way to the town that accompanied the school and for one reason only: Graduation Day.

The Three Broomsticks and The Hogshead were filled to the brim with people and the streets were virtually occupied by everyone.

Harry, in all his life, had never seen such a gathering, with the exception of the Qudditch World Cup. He marveled at all the happy faces that attended the pre-graduation celebration and it wasn't long till others took notice of him being there.

"Ah, Harry! Harry, m'boy, good to see you Happy Graduation Day, yes?" Said a joyful Cornilius Fudge.

Despite Harry's past dislike for the man, he nodded and smiled.

It seemed after Fudge's unceremonious announcement of Harry's presence, that even more onlookers stopped their previous conversations and came over to wish the boy wizard good luck in his future endeavors.

"What to do you plan to do in the Wizarding World, Mr. Potter?" Asked a man with a camera, whom Harry guessed worked for the Daily Prophet.

In all honesty, Harry really hadn't had time to reflect on it. All last summer following the battle at Hogwarts, Harry had been preoccupied with getting back together with Ginny and making some visits to those who've lost their loved ones in the battle. That, and, Harry had been moving into his new place.

"Uh, haven't decided yet." Harry replied, at last.

"Someone's said that you've got the Auror's clambering after you, and that the Ministry has stated that there is no position that they'd refuse having you in. Is all of this true, Mr. Potter?" Asked the reporter.

Harry was beginning to get tired of these questions and he wished desperately that he hadn't let his cloak out to Ron.

"That'll be enough! Let the poor boy enjoy today and not have to spend all of it answering your questions!"

Harry turned to see a very cross Mr. Weasley looking narrowingly at the reporter.

"Quite right, sorry Mr. Potter, and again, congratulations on your graduating Hogwarts." Said the reporter who then took his leave.

Everyone else decided this was their cue to leave as well and went their separate ways. Once everyone had gone, Harry turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry, "Think nothing of it, Harry. Although, I must say, _I'm_ a little surprised myself that you've never really talked about what you wanted to do after you graduated from Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. Despite having to deal with the pressures of having to defeat Lord Voldemort, Harry never really took his whole future into full effect.

"Would you like to sit down and discuss it sometime?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd like that." Harry then looked around.

"Is Ron or Ginny with you sir?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Afraid not. Ginny's with Luna, and Ron's somewhere with Hermoine doing…well, you know."

Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley then turned, "See you in a few, then, eh Harry?"

Before he took another step, Harry reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Weasley, wait! There's something I need to ask of you."

Mr. Weasley's eyebrows raised as he pushed his glasses back to his face.

"Yes?"

Harry looked down, "At the ceremony, the students are supposed to recognize the people who are their parents, the people who raised them. Since mine are dead, and Sirius and Lupin are gone; I was wondering…" Harry looked up to Mr. Weasley, "Would it be alright if I recognize the Weasley family as my own?"

Tears filled in Mr. Weasley's small eyes and he nodded.

"We would be proud and honored, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and took the moment to give Mr. Weasley a hug.

Ginny and Luna soon accompanied them.

"What's going on?" Asked Ginny, surprised to see her father crying.

Harry and Arthur parted and Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and took out a handkerchief.

"Nothing, Ginny, dear. I was just telling Harry on how proud I am of all that he's done and that he's graduating today."

Luna nodded, "It is surprising, Harry. Considering how you never attended your seventh year at Hogwarts."

Mr. Weasley threw a hand at the statement, "Bah! That shouldn't matter. After everything Harry's done for the school, it's students, even the Wizarding World; he's earned the right to graduate today with his classmates, despite having not attended."

"McGonagall seems to think so. After all, during her inauguration as Headmistress, she made it plain and clear to everyone that you were to graduate from Hogwarts, Harry." Said Ginny.

A loud chime ended their conversation as a large eagle patronous appeared in the sky.

"_Attention everyone, ceremony shall begin within the hour. Graduating Students are to immediately go to their towers and change into their ceremonial robes. Thank you."_

The voice was clearly that of Professor Flitwick's.

"Well, I'd better get going." Harry said, before he could take another step, Ginny took hold of his arm and pulled him to her and she kissed him.

Both Luna and Mr. Weasley pretended that they the two weren't there and began a conversation of their own.

As Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other, Ginny smiled.

"Good luck."

* * *

As Harry soon arrived to the Griffindor's tower, he found himself, once again, cheered at and patted on the back by many of those who've been with him since he first arrived at Hogwarts.

Nearly everyone asked as to how his holiday went, Neville was the first.

"Fine." Harry replied. "Peaceful, rather. Yours?"

Neville smiled, "Gran took me to Sri Lanka to visit all the top Herbologists there. She practically showed me off to everyone this summer."

Seamus, Dean, and a lot of the others also told Harry that, after the battle of Hogwarts, they've been treated as hero's in their own rights as well.

Their talks were soon disrupted as McGonagall appeared at the entranceway.

"Everyone, you need to get dressed! Time's of the waste! Mr. Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry followed her back out of the porthole and stopped when she had.

She turned to him.

"Potter, I can't tell you enough of how much it's meant to me that I was able to be your teacher. Both of your parents and Sirius are looking down on you now, smiling. I'm sure of it."

Harry looked sheepishly to the floor. Never had he before had he been bestowed these lines of compliments by McGonagall.

She continued, "It gives me deeper pride that your house has asked that you be the representative of Griffindor during the ceremony. Will you do it?"

Harry nodded.

McGonagall smiled, "Alright then. Go get dressed, it should be starting soon."

With a single tear still shining in her eye, she took her leave. No sooner, however, had she made her way around the corner, Harry could hear her usual strict voice.

"Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger! You two need to get dressed right away! Or I'll make sure that both of you attend yet another year!"

Harry grinned as he soon saw the reddened faces of both of his friends make their way hurriedly up the stairs.

* * *

The ceremony took place outside on the Quidditch field and literally the entire stadium was filled with the parents and guests attending.

All along the stadium, banners featuring the colors of many of the houses were strewn in every direction, some into the air above.

Many of the parents in the stands had magical buttons and pins declaring themselves as the parent or parents of one of the students graduating. A picture of that student going from when they were a baby to their eighteen or seventeen year old form.

The onlookers hushed as McGonagall took the podium and lifted the magical microphone used in the past by Luna and Lee Jordan to commentate on the Quidditch games.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witched and Wizards, alike; welcome to the graduating class of 1998!"

A large bellow of cheers and applause came from the stands.

"We've had many hardships these past few years at Hogwarts, and it only goes to show that with the class I present to you today, that Hogwarts remains stronger than ever. Many of the students you'll be seeing today have showed exemplary displays of courage, knowledge, and instinct well beyond their years. I'm sure we'll be seeing many great things from them for years to come. Before we begin the ceremony, I wish for all of us to take a moment and pause for those who aren't with us today."

A banner behind McGonagall changed and images of the students who were lost in the Battle of Hogwarts were shown brightly, their faces smiling. The images changed then to Professor Dumbledor and then to Professor Snape which caused a murmur in the crowd. Despite Harry and a few others come out with the truth concerning Snape's actual involvement, there were plenty who felt otherwise.

As soon as the images faded, McGonagall spoke once again into the mic piece.

"I'll start by calling out the houses one by one and then a chosen representative from each one will address on behalf of their houses." McGonagall looked down at the pamphlet in front of her.

"Hufflepuff!"

No sooner said, more than half of the class apperated in front of the podium, all wearing shimmering golden robes, all glittering the name "Hufflepuff" and a Badger moving about within the robes.

Susan Bones had been chosen to represent the class.

Sitting in the stands, listening to Susan's speech, Ginny nudged her father.

"I still think it's unfair that Luna and I have to suffer another while Harry and Ron do, who knows what."

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Sorry dear, I wish I could turn back time and have you born the same year as Ron."

Luna looked curiously to Ginny, "What's wrong with another year at Hogwarts?"

Ginny sighed, "Nothing, really. It'll be dull as a Thestrle's stare. I just wish…"

Even though Luna was still trying to grasp what she was trying to say, Mr. Weasley seemed to pick up on what she was trying to say.

"Are you worried about Harry, Ginny dear?"

Ginny shrugged as Susan had finished and soon McGonagall called out the next house.

"Slytherine!"

Just like Hufflepuff, They either apperated or flew in on their broomsticks. However, the person speaking for the class made Ginny's eyes narrow and she gritted her teeth as Draco Malfoy took the podium.

* * *

Harry along with the other Griffindor's waited patiently in their tower for their name to be called.

Dressed in elegant Ruby-tinted robes, at the back of their robes a Griffin perched looking incredibly noble all around in every direction.

Ron and Hermoine soon joined Harry.

"Nervous, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Big crowd."

Hermoine smiled, "Would it help if they were Death Eaters or Dementors?"

Both Harry and Ron laughed at this, along with a few others who overheard their conversation.

"Before we go on, I've been meaning to ask you…" Hermoine began, waiting for both of the guys' attention.

"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

Harry really wished she hadn't asked him that.

Ron was all to eager to answer.

"Charlie wants me to come with him to Romania to look after some dragons. They just got in a new Hungarian Horntail, care to come?"

Hermoine shook her head, "I've got to study if I'm going to pass the Wizarding-Bar for Magical Law Enforcement. You Harry?"

Harry still didn't know what he wanted to do. Other than spending time with Ginny, he hadn't really…

"_Griffindor!_" Shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, oh. We'd better go." Said Ron, having Harry put his thoughts on hold.

As soon as Harry and the others apperated onto the Quidditch field, a humongous round of cheers, applause, and sparks came form the arenas.

Even more so when Harry made his way to the podium, where McGonagall was beaming at him with pride.

Many of the guests in the crowd raised their wands and sent shots into the sky which brought out phrases like:

"_Harry's Our Savoir!"_

"_Harry For Minister OF Magic!"_

"_Harry for Auror's Office!"_

"_Harry, I Love You!" _This was Ginny's to which Harry smiled.

Harry cleared his throat and the crowd subsided and quieted.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to, not only me, but every student here. As Professor McGonagall said, there have been a lot of hardships. Loved ones lost, homes destroyed, even anger and outrage. One thing has remained certain, though, that is that we who graduate today do it because of all who have stood beside us. Our friends, our parents, and the people who've mentored us; all to which we give thanks and the biggest affection. To all of you we say, thank you."

Another rouse of applause came as well as another rendition of banners in Potter's name.

Every student came and received their parchment of graduation and was given a firm handshake by the entire faculty including Hagrid.

Before though each student's parents were named in recognition.

"Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

As soon as Ron got onstage, A thunderous roar of applause came from the Weasley's row. George, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, and Bill got to their feet cheering loudly, while Mrs. and Mr. Weasley looked apologetically at everyone for their children's behavior.

Then it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter recognizes The Weasley family, today, as his family."

Molly, in the stands, bursted into tears in her husband's lap while the Weasley boys whistled and cheered.

As Professor McGonagall gave Harry his Graduation Parchment, she whispered in his ear, "Good luck, Potter."

"Thank you, Professor." He said in kind.

She smiled at him and then motioned with her head down the other part of the ramp.

Shaking hands with all the other Professors, he had to kneel to shake Professor Flitwick's, Harry soon came to Hagrid who grabbed him into one big, rib-cracking, hug.

"I'm so proud of yeh, Harry!" He said, his small eyes filled with tears.

Harry did his best to return the affection, but didn't manage much.

As soon as Harry was let go, he made his way to the other students who were being approached by large group of people.

One of who came up to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, congratulations on your day of graduation from Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Harry said, not too sure as to who he was talking to.

"My name is Gawain Robards, Mr. Potter. Do you know who I am?"

Harry nodded, "You took over the Auror's office shortly after the Ministry was regained."

Robards nodded, "Quite right. Mr. Potter, have you decided what you plan to do with your future?"

Harry was beginning to hate being asked this question.

Robards didn't wait for an answer, "Because I'd be honored to have you as an Auror. I've learned from some colleagues that you've expressed an interest in the job awhile ago. What do you say?"

_**To be continued…**_


	2. The Interview

**Chapter Two: The Interview**

After the Graduation, Harry, along with Hermoine and Ron, headed to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley family. Once there, Bill brought out the fire-whiskey and they made a toast to the three graduating wizards/witch.

Molly along with Fleur, who had arrived shortly after they did, along with Andromeda Tonks and baby Teddy Lupin; brought in some gifts.

While Bill brought Hermoine a book on Magical Law Enforcement, Ron was given a basic book on Dragon Keeping by Charlie.

Harry, on the other hand hadn't received much, other than some more formal robes.

"Well, you haven't given us much on you wanted to do, Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded.

"Say, who was that you were talking to at the Graduation, Harry?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Huh, oh, that was Mr. Robards, Head of the Auror's Division. He wants me to come to the Ministry, tomorrow."

Everyone went silent and then Ron clapped Harry on the back, "That's excellent, mate! You'd be great at it!"

Hermoine beamed, "He's right, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "I'm still unsure. Last time they approached me was when they wanted me to be their poster-boy and tell everyone that the Ministry was doing a bang-up job."

Both Ron and Hermoine nodded.

"Well, that could be one thing, but then again, Harry, you could look at it as them needing your help to make the Ministry better." Said Bill.

Mr. Weasley concurred with his eldest son, "He's right, Harry. Don't jump to any conclusions until you know for sure that their intentions are."

Harry nodded.

Later that evening, Harry flooed back to his new home number 12 Grimmauld Place, upon arrival, Kreacher, who had been waiting for Harry, bowed.

"Welcome home, Master, how was your evening?"

Harry handed him his coat and smiled, "It was good, Kreacher. Yours?"

Kreacher made another bow. "All's been fine and well, Master. Mr. Potter has a guest tonight."

Harry stopped and turned to him.

"A Guest? Who?"

Before Kreacher could answer, Ginny appeared around the doorway.

"Hi, Harry."

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was walking around calling her daughter.

"Ginny! Ginny, dear! Now, where on Merlin's Holy Land could that child be?"

Ron soon appeared in his nightclothes.

"Ron, have you seen your sister, tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron shook his head, "Sorry, Mum. Why?"

Mrs. Weasley sat down in a chair in the livingroom and let out a deep sigh; "I can't seem to find her."

Hermoine appeared, dressed for bed as well.

"What's going on?" She asked the two, seeing Mrs. Weasley distraught.

Ron turned to her, "Have you seen Ginny?"

Hermoine thought for a moment.

"I thought I heard her mention to Luna earlier today that she was going to drop by Harry's."

Mrs. Weasley stood straight up, "She what?! At this hour!"

Hermoine soon understood the implication of what she had said, and she tried desperately to defuse the situation.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Weasley, that Ginny's going to come back tonight; she isn't going to be staying over at Harry's."

Mrs. Weasley hadn't heard her, or appeared to have ignored her, as she waved her wand and said, "_Accio coat_!"

Ron called on his own jacket; Hermoine quickly went up to him.

"You're going too?"

Ron nodded, "I need to talk to Harry about this, make sure he understands that he can't do this with my sister."

Hermoine rolled her eyes, "Ron, she's sixteen. I'm sure that she's old enough to make her own decisions."

Ron shook his head; "She's my sister."

Both hadn't realized, through their back and forth discussion, that Mrs. Weasley had already flooed her way out.

* * *

Kreacher had brought both Harry and Ginny tea while they sat at the large dining table.

It had taken Harry over a month, with the help of Ron and Neville, to clean the place up from the overturn that the Death Eaters had done to the place. With the Elder Wand, shortly of traveling and placing it back to where it belonged, Harry had managed to make some adjustments to his new home.

One of the things he did was made the spell that held the drapes over the Mrs. Black portrait permanent and he managed to give the place a little more homely feel. Both he and Neville managed to change the lighting so there was more, thus getting rid of the dankness of the place, and took out all of the Elves heads that were mounted on the walls. This caused Kreacher to have mixed feelings, but rest assured his demeanor hadn't changed.

Sipping the Earl Grey tea, watching Ginny as Kreacher soon brought them biscuits; Harry was still wondering as to what the purpose of her unannounced visit.

Ginny soon took notice of him looking at her.

"Love what you did with the place, Harry."

Harry nodded, "It took some work, but with Ron and Neville's help I managed to get it done."

She nodded and took another sip.

Still watching her, her flowery scent flooding his nostrils and enticing his mind, Harry took a deep breath as he set down his cup and leaned forward.

"Ginny…why are you here?"

She set down her own cup and leaned forward as well.

"Harry…I'm worried."

Harry sat back, his eyebrows arched. "Of what?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "What's going to happen to us when I'm in Hogwarts and you're out here in the world?"

Harry was taken back. The question of what would happen between the two of them had never factored into his mind.

Ginny continued, "Harry…"

They soon were interrupted as a sound came from the livingroom and soon Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Ginny! Do you realize how late it is!"

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, "What gives you the right to burst in like this!"

Kreacher soon came in, apologetically ringing his hands as he shakily said, "M-Master, you…you have another visitor."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and Ginny's coat appeared, "Ginny, we're leaving. Harry has an interview with the Auror's office tomorrow and I'm sure he needs his sleep."

Harry walked forward and gave Ginny a kiss goodbye.

"Want to talk tomorrow?" He asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

As soon as Ginny went to the fireplace and disappeared through a burst of green light, Mrs. Weasley looked to Harry.

"Harry, good luck on your appointment tomorrow. I'll have Arthur meet with you at the Ministry."

Harry nodded and watched as she too left.

* * *

Arriving at the Ministry the very next day, Harry looked around him and was happy to see the changes made since the last time he had been there.

The flushing device used to transport people into the Ministry had been removed, as did the unfriendly statues, in their stead was the previous golden witch, wizard, centaur, and elf.

Looking at the direction of the massive figureheads, Harry found something different as well as he passed them. Behind them stood two other statues, also gold.

One was of Dumbledor, his half-moon specs crooked against his crooked nose. There was a sign below the statue, its letters glittering: "_In loving memory of Albus Dumbledor, in his memory we stand to remain strong and wise."_

Harry stood in front of the statue looking up at the man. Several different feelings coursed through him and only a smile could surmise.

Taking a look passed the statue, Harry found himself shocked beyond belief as he gazed upon the statue behind Dumbledor's.

This statue, being shorter than Dumbledor's was still impressive by all means.

Harry glanced up and recognized the accurately positioned lightening shaped scar on the statue's head.

This was Harry.

Again, a sign had been made at the base: _"The boy who lived and who has taught all of us to live again. Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord."_

The statue seemed very noble and a little bit over done, in Harry's opinion.

People passing by Harry, only a handful paused upon seeing him, whispering to those next to them.

One of them, Arthur, came running up to Harry.

"Ah, Harry! Good to see you here, ah, I see you've noticed the little…uh, thing they've done."

Harry nodded, not looking at Arthur but still at the statue.

"How long has this been here?" Harry asked.

"They put it up about a month ago. Personally, I was against it. I felt that you've had enough exposure and this is a little distasteful."

Harry shrugged, "Well, as long as it has a positive influence, I'm ok by it."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Let's hope. We'd better get going if I'm going to get you to your scheduled appointment."

Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the magical lift, all the while people stopping in their tracks, muttering, pointing, and some clapping.

Amos Diggory, who Harry hadn't seen since he, Ron, and Hermoine infiltrated the Ministry to seek out Dolores Umbridge, turned Harry, abruptly, around and shook his hand.

"Mr. Potter! Can't tell you enough how happy I am that we'll be having you in the Ministry. I'm sure Cedric would be proud as well if he were here."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Diggory."

"Amos, if you don't mind, I need to get Harry to his appointment." Mr. Weasley said, trying to pull Harry into the lift.

Amos nodded and went a different direction as the doors closed.

Thinking about his last time here, Harry looked to Mr. Weasley.

"Sir, please tell me that they've sacked Dolores Umbridge. She isn't working here still, right?"

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Better than that, Harry. She was forced to give up her wand. Apparently, after the Ministry was reclaimed, she along with a few tried to force out Kingsley and the others. Some were debating as to whether or not she should have been sent to Azkaban along with the Death Eaters. However, Cornilius made an appeal on her behalf and she was sentenced, instead, to retire from Ministry work and to go to her home in Bath, where she is ordered to stay."

Harry felt content with this news, although a part of him felt that Umbridge deserved to spend time with those that she gladly consorted with.

The lift's doors soon opened and they walked through a massive hallway where the marble floor continually changed colors. On the walls were many Witches and Wizards all looking at Arthur and Harry with smiles, one even spoke.

"Glad to have you with us, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Derfius." Arthur replied.

They soon walked down further until they approached two massive two doors. A golden plate next to it had in stenciled lettering: Department of Auror's and Magical Investigation.

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry.

"Well, I'll be letting you off now. Incidentally, Harry, should you want to spend your lunch hour with me, feel free to come by. Molly has sent lunches to my office."

Harry smiled and nodded; "I'd love to, sir."

Mr. Weasley nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Good luck."

After Mr. Weasley had left, Harry still remained in front of the two doors. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked forward and pulled the ringed knob forward and opened the door.

Upon entering, to Harry's surprise, he found the place mostly emptied.

Desks lined in a straight row that seemed to go on for a mile forward; were only filled by two Wizards and two Witches. All of them seemed to look toward Harry as the doors closed behind him.

Every one of them got up and filed toward Harry, arms outstretched as they each took a turn to shake his hand and introduced themselves with great enthusiasm:

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Potter! Name's Falconswerve. Deidrich Falconswerve, but people call me "Savage" around here." Said a very tall dark haired man.

"Pleasure to meet'cha, Harry! I'm Isabelle Proudfoot. I think you know my niece, Susan Bones? She talks a lot about you." Isabelle was short and had long flowing blonde hair.

Another Witch shook Harry's hand; she was as tall as "Savage".

"It's wonderful you've chosen to join us, Mr. Potter. I'm Lorna, Lorna Williamson."

A Shorter man bowed to Harry, "Mr. Potter, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Dawlish, John Dawlish."

Harry nodded to him, "I haven't forgotten."

Dawlish nodded, "I must apologize for Robards, but he is in Kingsly's office getting a briefing. He'll be with us shortly."

Lorna and Deidrich showed Harry around the room. The walls were littered with wanted posters, the faces of the criminals either shouting or clenching their teeth and grimacing; Harry recognized only some of them.

Harry noticed some things he hadn't seen in a long time. A few _Remem-balls_ lay on one desk, the clouds inside spinning, waiting for its owner. A Wizard's Chess set lay opened, many mangled and destroyed pieces lay scattered about.

Lorna led Harry to front of the department where there were several large books settled on a raised platform.

"These, Harry, are the most complex and useful spells, charms, counter-curses, and hexes we are given as Aurors."

Harry looked at the thickness of one of the books, which was roughly as thick as a king's size mattress, and looked to Lorna.

"Can I?"

She smiled, "Sure, go ahead."

Harry lifted the cover and squinted as he realized the text was unbearably small.

"How can you read print like this?" Harry asked.

Lorna took out her wand and waved it in front of the page.

"_Enarga!_"

Bringing her wand to each word, the words as she moved her wand along the sentences showed in a larger state.

Harry spent two hours talking with the remaining Aurors until Robards appeared.

By the looks of him, he seemed exhausted. His brown eyes sagging as he came in and hung his robe on an invisible hook.

However, upon seeing Harry, his spirits seemed lifted.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Welcome. I hope the others have you up to speed on what's been transpiring here."

Savage nodded, "Just been telling Harry about our hunt for the remaining Death Eaters."

Robards nodded. "Good. So, tell me, Mr. Potter are you ready to help us with our work?"

Harry knew his face betrayed him, there was still doubt but he knew all of this seemed too exciting.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

* * *

Harry found lunchtime came sooner than he had expected and he headed to Mr. Weasley's Department.

He found Mr. Weasley and, surprisingly, Hermoine eating amongst the clutter that lay on Mr. Weasley's desk.

"Harry!" Hermoine called out.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Look who popped in, Harry."

Harry summoned himself a chair and sat next to Hermoine as Mr. Weasley handed him a sandwich and a cup filled with Butterbeer.

After two bites, Harry turned to Hermoine and inquired as to her being in the Ministry.

"I'm interning." She said after taking a bite. "I'm working with Felton Harrlow in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"How do you like it?" Harry asked.

After taking a draught of Butterbeer, Hermoine smiled, "So far, it's wonderful. Everyone's being so nice to me and Felton supports me on my ideas for House-Elf welfare; he thinks we should write it into law. However, I'm a little suspicious if everyone's being so nice to me just because I was one of the many who helped you vanquish Lord…I mean You-Know-Who."

Harry laughed, "Hermoine, I'm sure you can say his name by now. It's not like he's going to rise again just by mentioning his name."

Hermoine sighed, "I've just never been that comfortable saying his name."

Mr. Weasley smiled and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry dear. There are a lot of people here who feel exactly the same way."

Hermoine smiled out of thanks and resumed finishing her meal until she glanced at Harry's watch.

"Oh, no! I'm supposed to meet Felton soon! I'm sorry you two but I need to leave, see the both of you soon!" With the speed of a Firebolt, Hermoine took one last drink of her Butterbeer and then picked up her belongings and dashed out of Mr. Weasley's office.

Harry stifled a laugh, he felt coming. Even after Hogwarts, Hermoine would never change in her duty to making sure she was available for everything.

Soon, Harry too left Mr. Weasley's office and he was about to head to the lift when he accidentally stepped into someone carrying a tower of parchments.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Harry said, quickly bending over and helping to retrieve the papers.

"No, it's my fault." Said a familiar voice.

Harry looked up and was face to face with Cho Chang.

"Cho?"

"Harry?"

"What're you doing here? Working for your mum?"

Cho smiled and nodded, "You?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm, uh, interviewing for the Auror's Department."

Cho's smile widened, "Harry, that's great! I wish I could be there with you."

With the wave of her wand, all of the papers, including of those in Harry's hands, came back into her's and stacked neatly.

Harry blushed and cursed himself to resorting to the slow muggle way of gathering.

Cho seemed to pick up on Harry chiding himself.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I've done it myself, actually."

Harry smiled as she got up off the floor and walked away.

"See you later, Harry." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

The day had ended sooner than Harry had anticipated and he was happy to arrive at Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher was waiting with some firewhiskey and immediately attended to Harry's clothes and drew him a bath.

Harry felt spoiled, but decided to allow it after today's adventure.

After his bath, Kreacher came and announced to him that Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny were to arrive shortly.

_That was fast._ Harry thought. He found out that he actually had been in the bathtub for more than over an hour.

While Ron and Hermoine aparated to Harry's Ginny took the floo network, seeing as how she wasn't seventeen yet and thus was the last to arrive.

Opening the front door, Harry burst out laughing as he saw Ron was covered in soot and his clothes were singed.

Hermoine gave him an "I told you so" look.

"Need to change, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and went up the stairs to Harry's room.

Letting in Hermoine, Ginny arrived just about the same time.

"How was the rest of your day?" Harry asked Hermoine as both she and Ginny sat.

Hermoine was beaming, "It was all so wonderful and yet all so complex! I have all these new wonderful books to read on classifications of Magical Creatures. How was yours?"

"Well, Robards seems good. I was surprised to see how little there is of staff. But, seeing how most were wiped clean last year, I guess it's to be expected. They gave me a complete list on whom they're tracking down." Harry then thanked Kreacher as he brought them some Butterbeer.

Harry then turned to Ginny, who was looking a little bored by the discussions.

"How's Hogwarts?"

"Oh, it's dull. Everyone there wants there to be some sort of death by the end of term or they're threatening to drop out. McGonagall, of course is trying to remind everyone that "peace is good"."

Ron was soon to join them, looking, if a little, better. The hair on the back of his head still charred.

"How was training Dragons with Charlie?"

Ron looked discouragingly at the table. "Terrible. Charlie nearly yelled at me when he realized I hadn't read the entire book he got for me, and three of those nasty little blighters nearly burnt my head off."

Hermoine patted his hand affectionately.

Ron looked between them, "I don't think I'll continue doing it."

"What? Why not?" Hermoine asked. "You've just had one bad day, you'll do better next time."

Ron shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather be helping out George with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Since Fred's gone, I'm sure he must need help."

Ron then turned to Harry, "How was your day?"

Harry told him everything about meeting with the Aurors to getting assigned with Savage to track down an escaped Death Eater.

"Oh, I forgot. I also ran into Cho today."

Both Hermoine and Ron looked surprised, while Ginny's brow furrowed.

"Is she working with her Mum?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

Ron took a deep sigh; "Maybe I should work at the Ministry. That way I'd be able to see you lot."

Harry looked to Ginny, whom he noticed looked depressed by that statement.

He took her hand, "Hey, we'll stop talking about this, if you'd like?"

She smiled and then kissed him. "Don't worry about it."

Harry smiled back and then Hermoine turned to Ginny.

"Have they put together the Quidditch teams, yet?"

* * *

Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow later that evening.

Ginny had said goodnight to both of them as she retreated to her room early.

Closing the door behind her, she took out her wand and muttered "_muffialto."_

She then walked to her dresser and pulled out two red, large, candles and placed them on her desk.

Taking out a picture of the Dumbledor's Army group photograph, she laid it on her desk. She then took out another photo, this one of her and Harry together standing outside the Burrow, Harry having Ginny in his arms.

Ginny laid this one next to the DA photo.

Lighting the candles with her wand, Ginny made a melodious humming sound and then waved her hand over the photographs which then tuned a bright blue color.

She then started reciting: _"Those who have died of a broken heart, I beseech thee, let mine not break as have yours. I call thee to cast my lover blind against the girl whose presence dwells within his own."_

Ginny then tapped her wand against the photo of Harry and then on the photo of Cho in the DA photo.

Ginny continued, _"Should she try and force him to look upon her, I command those whose heart has been broken by another female's intervention, to have her disappear entirely."_

_**To be Continued… **_


	3. Curses

**Chapter Three: Curses**

Hermoine awoke early in the morning, really groggy. Groggier than she had been in a long time, in a matter of fact.

Walking down the stairs, she had chosen to not wake Rob but to let him sleep. Going down the stairs, she was trying to think of what she should have for breakfast when a burning smell hit her.

She found it coming from Ginny's room and she approached cautiously.

Ginny wasn't in her room. Apparently having already left for Hogwarts.

Seventh Years being allowed to stay at home after the school day left Hermoine a little envious, seeing as how she, Ron, and Harry would never get to experience that.

However, wisdom told her that had they attended Hogwarts their Seventh Year, Snape, under the influence of the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, would never allow them the chance to go back and forth from the school to their homes.

Stepping inside Ginny's room, Hermoine scanned the room and finally found the source of the burning.

Two red candles that had burnt down to the end of their wicks still lay smoldering.

Hermoine waved her wand and the smoldering ceased, clearing the air.

Upon further inspection, Hermoine found two photographs in front of the candles. One was if Ginny and Harry, the other a group photo of the Dumbledor's Army.

One of the members was singed.

Hermoine looked over all of who that were in the photograph and quickly surmised who was missing.

Alarm struck Hermoine as she deduced what the whole set-up of the candles and the photographs meant.

"Ginny…"

* * *

Sitting at the desk they had arranged for him in the Department, Harry looked all over at the photographs of the Death Eaters who had still been unaccounted for, writing notes about them as he went along.

Through all his years, Harry recognized pretty much all of them, especially since the battle of Hogwarts.

Proudfoot appeared beside Harry looking over his shoulder at the photos he was looking at. She pointed to one of them.

"McNair was just recently spotted outside of Surrey. He's the one we're currently trying to track down."

Harry looked at the photo of the Death Eater, recognizing immediately as to who this was. Remembering, very fully, of the day when Lucius Malfoy and Cornilius Fudge had arrived with the massive Death Eater to execute Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

Harry scowled at the man and then looked up at Proudfoot.

"Any leads as to where he might be?"

Proudfoot smiled, "In the past, after the Dark Lord's first falling from power, the Death Eaters usually sought safe haven amongst other 'pure-blood' families, mostly their own. However, this time, they've seen to catch wise in our methods of apprehending them and so far we haven't the faintest clue as to where they are. We're hoping that they'll be ignorant enough to leave us a trail."

Harry nodded and continued on writing down notes on the man and his history.

Soon, Robards appeared, having come back from an appointment he had with Kingsley.

"Have some news, everyone! The Minister has told me that they've already got some new blood lined up for us and we'll be conducting interviews today. Harry, would you like to sit in on some of these?"

Harry nodded, enthusiastically.

Robards then handed out some papers; "These are the potential candidates. Now, I know that you're all eager to see more seats filled, seeing as how we have little personnel as it is, but the Minister was most stringent on having those qualified to be Aurors."

Harry too was given a sheet and he looked down it and to his amazement he actually recognized several of his classmates on the list.

Seamus Finnagan, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown; were all from Harry's year and all had been apart of the Dumbledor's Army. Not to mention, they all had been apart of the battle of Hogwarts.

Harry mentioned this to Robards and Savage who were looking over the names together.

"Really?" Robards said with a smile, "Well, then, we'll have to give them some extra thought. Should we hire them for this post, Harry, would you stand by the decision? Would they work out well?"

Harry knew that Mr. Robards wanted him to really think about this, after all, an Auror's job was very serious.

"They would do greatly, if given the chance." Harry said, his voice of absolute seriousness.

Both Robards and Savage nodded, "Very well, Mr. Potter. Before they, and the others arrive, I think it'd be best if we looked at their Hogwarts marks and talk with their families before making any rash decisions."

* * *

Lunchtime came around again and Harry found himself going to spend it with Mr. Weasley and Hermoine.

It seemed that there was an unspoken agreement that the three would spend this time together.

However, during this particular luncheon, Hermoine wasn't herself and was looking at Harry with nervous glances.

"What?" Harry asked, once their eyes met again.

Hermoine put down her egg-salad sandwich and looked at Harry cautiously.

"Harry, have you seen Cho today?"

This was something Harry hadn't expected.

"Uh, no, not really. Why?"

Hermoine looked to the floor and then, from the corner of her eye, looked at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was busy looking at a report and 'wolfing' down an apple.

Hermoine turned back to Harry and then her gaze went back to the floor.

"I'll tell you later." She said.

Harry nodded, knowing fully well that Hermoine meant to say something of the utmost importance but Mr. Weasley being there prevented it from being said.

They talked of other things. Harry mentioned that a lot of their friends and former DA members were to by interviewed by the Auror Office for the posts they've been putting out.

Hermoine beamed at the idea of being around their old classmates again, as much as Harry did.

Harry, the, inquired after Mr. Weasley as to how Ron was doing.

"Is he still working with Charlie in Romania?"

Mr. Weasley sighed and shook his head, "No, he's given that up, blast him. All he had to do was read a sodding book but instead he's working with George and his girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Molly swore that if he couldn't even do that properly that she was going to Confund him into being my aid."

Both Harry and Hermoine erupted into laughter, while Mr. Weasley tried to stifle his.

Again, Hermoine found herself gathering her things in a quick and saying goodbye to Harry and Mr. Weasley.

Before she left, though, she bent over to Harry's ear and whispered, "_Ginny put a curse on you, Harry. If you hear Cho's voice, say 'Revasa'. That'll break the spell_."

Before Harry could talk about what she meant, Hermoine bounded off and was soon out of site.

* * *

Leaving Mr. Weasley's office, Harry made his way back to the Auror's office and for a moment he thought he heard someone saying his name. Looking around he found no one to be there.

"Is someone there?" He inquired out loud.

There was no reply.

Harry continued on his way and for a second time he thought he heard someone, this time he heard hurried footsteps and he thought he felt someone breathing closely to his face.

His thoughts then went to what Hermoine had said to him earlier.

"_Revasa!" _Harry said aloud and then he saw a shimmer in the air but a few feet from him and then Cho stood looking bewildered.

"Cho? Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Cho seemed to looked cross.

"Oh, now you talk to me! I've been calling out your name and have been waving my arms about like a complete loon! What's the matter with you Harry?""

Harry sighed and tried his best to explain what Hermoine had told him. When he had finished, Cho looked as though she had been hit with a Bludger bat.

"What? Ginny, did this…why?"

Harry sighed, "I think, I think she's upset that I'm not at school and that you're here."

Cho smiled, "Boy, I've been jealous over boys before, but not like this."

Both stood in the corridor, silent, and then Cho said, "Harry…don't be too hard on her, for this."

Harry sighed and then nodded and the two then talked about other things as they walked down the hallway.

When Harry had returned to the Auror's office he was met with numerous faces and found the entire office packed with hopefuls hoping to fill the posts left in the Auror division.

Many of them were from school.

"Hiya, Harry!" Seamus came bounding up and shook Harry's hand. "Grand news! Robards has made me and Dean Aurors! Somethin', ain't it?"

Dean was soon next beside him, shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically as well.

"It'll be like the DA days, won't it, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Well, not exactly. Have they picked anyone else?"

Seamus and Dean nodded, still grinning.

"Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown, and some chap named Dweezil Kurgitz." Dean pointed at a short man with thick muscles, black hair and a thin mustache talking animatedly to Savage.

Hannah and Lavender soon joined Seamus and Dean.

"Hello, Harry." Said Hannah; her hair still tied into pigtails.

Harry smiled and shook her hand; Lavender looked around.

"Ron's not here, is he?"

Harry shook his head, "He's working with his brother George at Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Lavender looked a little more cheery after being told, and she asked Harry if he had any hand in their being selected.

Harry gave a mischievous grin, "Maybe…"

The five then sat at the tables and Harry felt as if he was at Hogwarts again.

As time passed, seven more people joined the ranks of Aurors. Then, the time came to where the day was ending and Robards told all of those who weren't accepted to "not despair". Joking that the life span of an Auror ensured that posts would open up in the future. This was met with nasty looks and some shallow chuckles.

The day drew closed and Harry accompanied Seamus, Dean, Hannah, and Lavender to the entrance of the Ministry. Their talks began about what their lives were going to entail from here on in and what kinds of adventure they were to experience. By the end of it, Harry asked them if they would like to come back to his place for a little celebration.

All accepted except for Lavender, a little timid on a re-encounter with Ron.

Saying their good-byes to her, they apparated to Harry's home at Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

Harry mentioned to them, as they entered, it's history being how it used to belong to his late-Uncle Sirius Black and how it used to belong as a headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.

Seamus, Dean, and Hannah looked in awe at the place and as they entered marveled at the size.

Kreacher appeared and took their cloaks and told Harry Ron, Hermoine, and George would be arriving shortly.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry smiled and led them to the drawing room.

"Hey, Harry. Why were you being nice to that ugly little House-Elf?" Seamus asked.

Harry turned on him.

"Don't call him 'ugly', Seamus. Kreacher is an invaluable member of this house. You'll remember that him, along with the House-Elves at Hogwarts helped us during the battle."

Seamus turned pink and nodded, looking to the floor, ashamed.

"Quite a place you've got here, Harry." Said Dean, looking around.

Hannah, at the meantime, said nothing but nodded as her eyes darted around the hallways as they entered the drawing room.

As soon as Harry and the others sat, Harry heard a cracking sound from outside and soon Kreacher came in, leading Ron, George, and Hermoine.

A shout of welcome came as the three saw the old faces of their friends and former DA friends and they all either shook hands or patted backs. As soon as everyone was settled, Kreacher appeared again with toffee and butterbeers.

While Ron and George talked with the four, Harry leaned over to Hermoine.

"Hermoine, did you talk to Ron and George of what Ginny did?"

Hermoine shook her head, "No, I didn't. I figured you'd want to talk to her about it. Was I right?"

Harry nodded.

Hermoine smiled, "Did everything go okay? Did you see Cho?"

Harry nodded, "She's a little upset that Ginny would do that, but she's not mad. I know why she did it, but I'm not sure as to what to say to Ginny."

Hermoine nodded, "It's not going to be easy. Ginny feels like she's losing you to the world, while she has to spend one more year at Hogwarts. With Cho working near you, she's not getting any better about it."

Harry sighed, "She knows that me and Cho are history, doesn't she?"

Hermoine nodded, "But she feels Cho sees you more than she does."

Before Harry could reply, Kreacher appeared hobbling in.

"Master, Miss Weasley's here to see you."

Harry looked to Hermoine surprised and he got up and went to the entrance and found Ginny waiting by the door, her face filled with glee.

"Harry! Guess what! I was scouted at the Quidditch game and…"

Harry bent his head low looking at her with anticipation.

"And…?" He asked.

Ginny took a deep breath, "…and I've been selected to be a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies! Isn't this great!"

Harry smiled and reached over and scooped her up into a hug and lifted her off the ground. Every thought of telling off Ginny about her curse upon Cho, removed.

"Ginny, this is brilliant!" He put her down and the two kissed.

When they let go, Harry nodded inside.

"Want to come in and tell the others?"

Ginny shook her head, "I can't. I want to go home and tell Mum and Dad all about it, I haven't told Charlie yet and I know he'll be thrilled!"

Harry nodded, knowing well that her brother, an ex-captain, would love to hear this news from his sister.

With another kiss, Ginny then moved away and apparated out of sight.

Harry went back inside and fell back into the conversations being made.

However, as the conversations drew on, Harry's mind fell onto what Ginny had said about being a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies as soon as she had graduated. Suddenly, the creature in Harry's stomach seemed to moan for some reason.

But why? Why should this particular, very good news, upset him now, all of a sudden?

Harry's thoughts distracted him long enough that he failed to notice that people were getting up to leave.

Saying goodnight to Seamus, Dean, Hannah, and George; all that were left were Ron and Hermoine.

Harry told them of Ginny's news, to which Ron cheered loudly while Hermoine smiled. She then, after seeing Harry's repressed smile, patted him on the hand.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

Ron stopped his whooping and he too looked to Harry.

Harry sighed, "It's all great, isn't it? Then why am I not feeling it too?"

All three remained quiet only until Hermoine smiled and sighed.

"Harry…I don't think Ginny's the only one worried about the time apart you two are having."

**_To be continued…_**


	4. The First Huntand a decision

**Chapter Four: The First Hunt…and a decision**

Hermoine's words burrowed down deep into as the days went by. Nothing seemed to tempt Harry as a way of relieving them.

Even during his flights and investigations with the rest of the Aurors, Harry couldn't shake off on how much this was troubling him.

Why was it though? Why was this bothering him as much as he was allowing it?

There were truths to what Hermoine had said, Harry knew. Ginny having been accepted by the Holyhead Harpies and to be their new Chaser as soon as she had graduated from Hogwarts seemed to be the tip of the dagger.

Harry laughed. He remembered that not too long ago he was more concerned about Ginny's safety than as to what might happen when they went into their separate professions. So, why should this bother him? So, Ginny was going to be a professional Quidditch player and Harry was going to be preoccupied as an Auror; that doesn't mean that they weren't going to not see eachother anymore, right?

A thought then occurred to Harry, one that he had hoped would never intrude onto his thoughts.

"_Should she meet someone else…"_

* * *

Upon seeing some of their Hogwarts friends again, Ron came up with the idea that they should have a Dumbledor's Army Reunion Party at Harry's. 

Harry thought it was brilliant and welcomed the idea of escaping from his muddled thoughts.

They arranged it to be on a Saturday so that even Ginny and Luna could attend. Surprisingly enough, they were the first to arrive.

Soon, more came. Neville came accompanied by Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein. George then came by with Alicia as well as Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan arrived with Ernie Macmillan. The Patil twins came with Hannah and Lavender Brown (Ron made an excuse to go to the bathroom upon seeing her). Terry Boot and Michael Corner came and the last to arrive were Cho, Seamus, and Dean.

Kreacher had the entire dining hall lit with candles, the DA signature was on the napkins and table cloth. The place settings were surprisingly well done. Butterbeers, mini-cakes, pastries, and tarts were piled high on silver platters; it was truly breath taking.

Everyone marveled at their surroundings and then soon gave way to update and chatter as they ate and talked amongst their friends.

Harry, along with Seamus and Hannah; talked about their lives as Aurors.

Hermoine talked about all of the things she was learning in the Magical Law Enforcement while Ron and George talked about of all the money they were making off of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Others told of their recent dealings, some working at Gringotts, others in some mediocre departments of the Ministry.

Oliver, upon hearing of Ginny's recent enlistment with the Harpies, talked excitingly to her about life in the Quidditch Leagues.

Harry sat and listened to Oliver with a fit of envy. Already missing the life of Quidditch, Harry was feeling even more remorseful the fact that these two would be experiencing it together while Harry delt with fleeting Death Eaters.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Harry turned to look right into the misty-eyes of Luna.

Harry smiled, "Saw right away, did you?"

She smiled, dazedly, as she took another drink of her Butterbeer.

"She's worried too, so you know. Sure she was excited at first, but now she's almost dreading it."

Harry looked back at Ginny. Even though she was smiling through her conversation with Wood, her eyes betrayed her false smile.

Harry sighed, this party wasn't going the way he hoped it would.

As if an answer to Harry's gloominess, a silver, Bear came in through the open window and startled half of those in the room. Looking around the room, it spotted Harry and then stood on its hindquarters and spoke.

"_Will Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, and Misses Brown and Abbott; please report the Ministry."_

The patronous then vanished.

Harry, along with Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Hannah stood up and walked to the doorway, making apologies for their hasty retreat as they went.

Ginny had ran and engulfed Harry into a deep kiss before he could get to the doorway.

"_Can we talk later?"_ She whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded, gave a departing hug, and then let go of her.

Upon arriving to the Ministry and getting off the lift, Seamus and the others talked all the way discussing as to what the urgency was.

Stepping into the Auror's office, Robards smiled upon seeing that everyone was finally there.

Harry and the others took their seat as Robards began.

"Thank you all for coming, on short notice; of course I wouldn't have expected less from Aurors. Now to the point, Walden McNair has been spotted along with Mulciber, just outside of Bristol. Rumor has it that they're trying to organize a large force by using the Imperius Curse on the muggles of a nearby village. On whose orders, this we're uncertain."

Everyone started whispering amongst themselves and their neighbors until Robards held up a hand.

"I'm needing everyone on this tonight, seeing as how there might be a lot of innocent people involved, on that note, we're going to be using stun spells ONLY."

The murmurs and the whispers continued, this time not everyone was on a happy note and it was mixed.

A man raised his hand.

"Yes, Gerden?" Robards replied.

A tall red haired man, who Harry thought could pass off as a Weasley family member, stood.

"You mean, we're not going to use any other spells? What if they attack us, if then could we use different spells?"

Robards put his hands together, "Should the situation arise, yes, but use stun spells for the time being. We want to capture McNair and Mulciber, alive; remember that, all of you."

There was certain grumbling. Apparently, a lot had answered to the post to kill Death Eaters. Harry assumed that a lot of the Aurors here had lost families due to the last onslaught.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Seamus' ear, "Bugger that. If one shoots at me, I'm willing to finish it."

Seamus grinned and nodded.

Hannah and Lavender, in the meantime, just looked dumbfounded as to the whole thing. Hannah leaned over to Harry.

"This is really happening? I mean, we're actually going to hunt these people down?"

Harry nodded.

She then turned back to Lavender and the two talked quietly about something.

Robards tapped his wand against the podium he was standing in front of, a large analog clock appeared behind him.

"We should leave in fifteen minutes, be ready by then or be left behind."

Fifteen minutes flew by fast and soon they were in the air on their broomsticks. The cold air, accompanied by the cold wind of the north, ripped at Harry's face as they flew along and looked down at a batch of forest that had a red-ish glow.

Landing in a clearing a couple of yards from it, Harry, amongst the others, some flew to the surrounding sides, landed and placed their broomsticks away in a corner.

They all moved quietly and some applied muffle spells to their feet as to avoid the sound of their movement.

Dweezil put a hovering spell to himself, lifting himself inches from the ground.

Harry and Seamus walked slowly as they made their way to the source of the light. The closer they came, they began to hear voices.

"What do you mean that he's not here, he was supposed to be here over an hour ago!" Said a gruff voice.

"You know Rookwood, likes to show off, doesn't he?" said another.

"Well, he'd better show up. I'm not going to that stinking cave again, I'll tell you that much."

Harry had wished the others were more curious as to listen to their conversation as he was, only they were more eager to catch the two.

The two men made a startled yell as they saw Savage approaching them, his wand held out in front of him.

"Devon Mulciber, Walden McNair; you two are hereby under arrest by the Ministry of magic and the Magical Law Enforcement. Please, throw your wands to the side and come along quietly."

Mulciber sneered at Savage.

"Is that what you want, filthy blood-traitor? Well, come and get it…"

McNair raised his wand above his head and sent up a showering spark into the air.

Savage narrowed his gaze. "I'll ask you once more to…"

There were certain shuffling sounds being made all around the area and Harry looked behind him and saw two men and a woman carrying large rocks over their heads, charging at Harry and Seamus.

Seamus saw it too and pointed his wand at one of them men's legs sending a spell that hit the man's knees and causing him to keel over.

To Harry's ears, he could tell that others had been met with similar circumstances. Harry, then, too pointed his wand at the group and send them knocking over one another.

Shouts rang out into the night and lights of different colors were being shot in every direction, as it seemed every Auror was being attacked by the mindless, muggle-drones.

One of them managed to hurl their rocks and hit Dweezil in the shoulder causing his shot to head off and hit a tree branch that then fell onto a young witch's head.

Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed, amongst the confusion, McNair and Mulciber had escaped.

However, none could worry about that now as the townspeople were still coming at them.

Harry, Seamus, and Dweezil managed to stun a lot of them and the others seemed to drive them off as well.

A few of the Aurors had already apparated away, leaving Harry and a few others still in the fray.

Seamus was cursing, mildly, as a group of muggle children started swinging little bags of rocks at him. Dean came to his rescue, only to have an elderly woman tackle him to the ground.

Hannah and Dweezil were having their problems as some men were throwing lit stalks of barley at them.

Harry backed off until he tripped over and found Lavender Brown's unconscience form lying on the ground. A lump the size of an apple resided on her forehead.

Harry turned to Seamus.

"OI! I think we need to get out of here, what say you?"

Seamus nodded as he was helping Dean to his feet, stunning the woman who tackled him in the process.

Dweezil nodded as well and he pulled Hannah's arm as the six of them started sprinting off into the woods and found themselves back at the fire spit where McNair and Mulciber had previously been.

Harry looked around and listened for others who may still be fighting. He heard nothing, but the approaching footsteps and saw the forms of other townspeople heading their way.

Savage suddenly appeared from behind a tree, a gash visible on his left cheek.

"Harry! Are you all alright?"

Harry nodded and then motioned down to Lavender who was in his arms.

"She's knocked out, though. Where's everyone else?"

"Gone." Said Savage quickly as he sent a series of stunning spells at a group of muggles that were charging at them.

"I think we need to retreat, Harry."

Harry nodded and waited until Seamus and Dean had finally arrived, before he turned to Savage.

"We're all here."

Savage nodded, "Alright, let's get back to the Ministry."

All at once, they apparated.

* * *

As Harry arrived back to Number 12 Grimmuald Place, he heaved a sigh of exhaustion as Kreacher took his blazer. The night had been awful. 

When he had returned with the others to the Ministry. He found that a lot were wounded, one even had a fractured skull.

Robards asked to see Savage, Dawlish, and Proudfoot in private. When they immerged, Robards looked to everyone and told them not to be discouraged by tonight's events.

Harry, in turn, asked him about what they had witnessed with McNair waiting for Rookwood and if it was worth investigating.

Robards nodded and called the meeting to an end.

Lorna approached Harry afterwards and asked him if the two of them could investigate the McNair/Rookwood inquiry together, seeing as how she's been after Rookwood for sometime.

Harry acknowledged and the two planned to meet sometime in the week.

Harry was glad to be home.

The sudden chiming on the old grandfather clock proclaimed it to be a little after three in the morning, to Harry's surprise.

An intrusive reminder struck him. He was supposed to talk to Ginny tonight.

Cursing at himself, Harry made his way to the door but stopped.

Looking at the clock again, he knew she surly would be in bed at this hour and it wouldn't be good to awake her for what might be a short conversation.

Besides, Harry was tired. He could barley focus, he was that tired.

Forcing himself up the stairs and to Sirius' old bedroom, which Harry had made his own, Harry noticed that Kreacher had laid out his night clothes on the foot of the bed.

Slipping out and into the nightly garments, Harry slid into the warm, comfortable, covers of the bed; sleep giving off its siren's song.

However, sleep didn't come right away, as the thoughts of Ginny and the worries of earlier came into full play into Harry's mind.

The very next day, Harry had planned to meet Hermoine in Diagon alley for news and to see if she and Ron would like to go to the next Quidditch World Cup Finals.

Walking along the street, looking at all the shops (Ollivander's having recently reopened), Harry's eye caught a shop that he had never been to.

**Miss Engle Fiytz's Shop of Trinkets and Jewels alike**

Intrigued, and mildly curious, Harry went inside the shop.

Inside were only a few witches, mostly teenage girls looking at necklaces that had stones, which changed colors upon touching them. Several glas cases had lockets, pendants, brooches, rings, solid gold wands, silver wands, and some headdresses. There were also robes, the kind Harry had seen during Bill and Fluer's wedding.

A witch behind the counter spotted Harry and with a keen eye, seemed to spot his scar.

"Mr. Potter! Welcome!" She quickly rushed to him, her pointed hat, covered with buttons and slogans, fell lopsided to the side of her head as she adjusted it.

"I'm Glenda June and I'm so happy to finally meet you, Mr. Potter! Come, let me show you what we have in stock." The small Witch seized Harry by his hand and dragged him over to one of the display cases.

"Over here we have a lovely dragon scale encrusted watch, very nice, don't you think? Made in Bulgaria, interesting race. Oh, and over here we have our patented ever-glow rings! You'll never get lost in the dark and needn't ever reach for your wand again. And, let's see…"

Harry followed her and tried to remain respectful, he was starting to wish that curiosity hadn't led him to this store.

"We also have Goblin-made snuff boxes, but you don't look like the type, dear. We have a number of leather wand holders, they come in all different colors and come with a galleons-back guarantee. Over here…"

Harry stopped her as he stood in front of one of the display cases. Inside were rings, all had beautiful stones, encompassed on a golden band, and inside each stone a bewitchment had been performed to give a sort of illusion. One was a ruby and had a Hungarian Horntail strutting about, until it noticed Harry and blew fire, enveloping the entire inside of the stone a swirling red. Another was blue-tinted opal and had a Heron prodding in the water and then shaking water off of its wings. The last one was a white diamond. Inside the stone, clouds were rushing by and within them were the slightest hints of blue sky.

"Ah!" Said Glenda, taking Harry's look of the rings, "I see you've noticed our "Du Coeur" (From the Heart) collection. Imported from France. Unfortunately, they're very pricey and only one person has bought one, so far."

Harry's eyes were still transfixed upon the diamond ring, a thought sparked into his mind.

"Can I have this one, the diamond one."

As Glenda made her way around the counter to take the ring, Harry heard a tap at the glass, turned, and saw Hermoine smiling and waiving and was making her way inside.

"I'll also take a leather wand holder!" Harry said, hurriedly.

"What color?" asked Glenda, who, to Harry's relief, had already had the ring in a box and had it in a bag for him.

"Brown, I guess." Said Harry as Hermoine then came up to him at his side.

"Hi Harry!" Said Hermoine. "What'cha, buying?"

Glenda gave Harry a knowing wink as she put the leather wand holder in the bag and said, "Mr. Potter, are you sure I can't persuade you into anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I think that'll do it."

Glenda rang up the items and said, "400 Galleons and four Knuts, please."

As Harry handed her the money, Hermoine looked at the wand holder, astounded.

"Harry! Do you really need a wand holder that badly? You've never need one before?"

Harry grinned at her, "You never know."

_**To be continued…**_


	5. The Question

**Chapter Five: The Question**

Harry and Lorna's investigation into Rookwood and McNair wasn't going so well. After a two weeks of following up leads and going to the places where they used to reside, nothing surfaced. They even went as far as Liverpool, McNair's last known residence, but when they arrived they found it occupied by strung-out muggles.

Harry and Lorna weren't the only ones. Savage and Dweezil, having found Selwyn at the Hog's Head, gave chase only to have him evade them when he went into the Three Broomsticks.

Seamus and Proudfoot were having their troubles as well. They had found out that Yaxley had checked himself into St. Mungo's and they were right on his floor when he had imperiused several of the nurses to attack them.

The Daily Prophet was taking people's comments if they thought Robards was really the best choice to succeed Scrimounger for Head Auror.

The Auror's weren't the only ones with grief, as Harry found out one afternoon upon having lunch wit Hermoine and Mr. Weasley.

"Those awful, Therderberk Family threw their House-Elf into the morning's garbage collection!" Hermoine exclaimed. "He was lying in that garbage, nude, unconscience, wearing nothing but a banana peel on his head. Some muggle garbage collectors found him and we had to go and rescue him from the garbage compactor only seconds away from…" Hermoine couldn't continue, the thought too grisly for her.

The thought of how the Elf appeared, made Harry chuckle, but he withdrew when he saw Hermoine's stern gaze.

Mr. Weasley nodded while munching on a sandwich.

"Well, Hermoine, the Therderberk family is an old family bent on their old values. None of those include House-Elves, unfortunately."

Hermoine sighed, "Sometimes I'm glad I was born a muggle-born."

Harry grinned, "Don't let Kreacher hear you say that."

Hermoine returned with a smile.

Seeing how the mood was temporarily lightened, Mr. Weasley wiped his mouth and addressed them both.

"What're you two doing for Christmas?"

Both of them replied that they didn't have any plans.

"My parents are going skiing in Switzerland and I'm tired of going there so, I'm free." Hermoine said.

"Well," Said Mr. Weasley, "Bill and Fluer are offering to have Christmas at their Shell Cottage. Molly wants a break this year, and I believe she deserves it."

"Is Percy and Charlie going to be coming?" Asked Hermoine.

Mr. Weasley's smile couldn't have been any broader.

"For the first time in a long time, yes. Charlie and Percy are going to come."

* * *

It was still a two weeks until Christmas time and Harry sat in his bedroom looking pensively at the Ring he had purchased at "Miss Engle Fiytz's Shop of Trinkets and Jewels alike".

_When would the right time be? _He wondered to himself.

Harry knew what this ring meant to whom it was to be presented, but, greatly, what it meant about Harry that from having it purchased.

A commitment; a commitment to ask someone to be apart of his life, for always.

Harry knew from having stepped foot into that shop, and having seen that ring what he wanted to do.

Now the question was, would Ginny want to do it with him?

The biggest problem with the question that Harry was going to ask was that they're multiple answers, yet the answer that everyone sought, including Harry, was "yes".

Harry put the ring into a drawer along with the two broken halves of the Golden Snitch, that had once held another ring, and closed the drawer; giving the idea no more thought.

In the morning, Harry had arrived at the Ministry as usual. Several groups of family who were being given a tour, stopped and made mutterings of surprise upon seeing him; several stopped him to ask him questions.

Harry arrived shortly to the Auror's department just as the morning's briefing took place.

Robards looked unusually tired, most likely form all the meetings he'd been having with Kingsley and other department heads about the process the Aurors were taking with apprehending the fleeting Death Eaters.

Harry placed himself next to Seamus and Dean as Robards began the day.

"Greetings and good morning. Today, things are going to be slightly different. For example, by order by Mr. Percy Weasley all Aurors are to turn in reports of their activities by the end of the day."

This announcement was met with mutterings and hushed cursings.

Grender rose, "Uh, not to quibble with you, sir, but, seeing as how a lot of us are turning out empty; what use is this going to be to any of us other than being pointless busy work?"

A lot of others nodded in agreement.

Robards looked passive.

"Well, in all honesty, I don't see in any way this helps us, either. But, due to the Daily Prophet's growing speculation as to how our Department's running these days, they're making this happen."

The mutterings continued.

Robards sighed, "Look, just do your duties and I believe we'll see this blow over in no time."

Several people nodded, others continued their skeptical glances.

Robards finished up by asking each group as to how their leads were going; practically everyone remarked that they were hitting a dead end.

Robards then ended the session and everyone went to meet up with his or her partners.

Lorna came over to Harry.

"Ready?" She asked.

Harry nodded and the two headed out the door.

Apparating inside the Leaky Cauldron, Lorna and Harry approached Tom the Barman.

"Hey, Tom." Said Lorna.

"'Ello Lorna. Bless my soul! Harry Potter! My how you've grown, lad."

Tom leaned over and shook Harry's hand.

"Tell me, Tom, have you heard anything lately?" Lorna asked as she and Harry sat on the barstools.

Tom shook his head, "Nope, nothing."

Harry looked around at the Tavern. So many memories poured into his eyes as he scanned the place. Remembering very nostalgically about the place when he had first arrived with Hagrid and then when the Ministry hid him here from Sirius.

Looking, he then saw two people who looked odd. One, of which, was hooded and moving his lips, the other, a woman, looked at Harry and then darted her eyes back to the table.

Watching the man who was moving his lips, nothing audible coming out of them; Harry then felt like he remembered of something similar.

Harry turned to Tom and then to the hooded man.

Then it occurred to him.

"Lorna! Tom's being manipulated!"

The two at the table immediately got up and sprinted for the stairwell.

Harry went after them, wand drawn and running with all his might.

He could hear Lorna trying to keep up behind him, as well as the many voices in the Tavern raising their voices in surprise and alarm at the commotion.

Harry was nearly at the landing on the second floor when green jets of light shot out above his head.

Harry crouched as Lorna had arrived.

"How many?" She asked.

"Two, a man and a woman. The man was controlling Tom."

Lorna nodded, her wand out and ready.

Harry raised his head above the steps and managed to see the man lying on the floor, his back against the wall, his chest heaving.

Harry raised his wand and thought outloud.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The man went ridged and slumped against the floor.

Harry then moved up closer, only to dive out of the way as the woman came running from behind the slumped man, shooting hexes and jinxes from her wand, and then she ran into a room.

Harry and Lorna gave chase and stopped to the entrance.

Panting, just a little, Harry turned to Lorna.

"Why she apparated, yet?"

Lorna smiled, "We had a charm put on the tavern so that anyone who carries a Death Mark won't be able to apparate out."

Harry nodded and peered around the corner only to move back when a jet of green light shot out just a millimeter from his face.

Lorna ran to the otherside of the doorway, dodging a shot as well.

Harry wondered how they were going to go in without either one of them being hit.

Lorna had an answer. She lifted open the leather jacket she wore over her robe and extracted a piece of glass. Moving it to the side of her, she looked at the reflection.

"Okay Harry, she's sitting on the otherside of the bed. Try to hit her feet underneath."

Harry nodded and got on his hands and knees and then bent his head to the floor with the rest of his body. Squirming, he crawled on the surface of the floor until he looked into the room. Just as Lorna had said, the woman was sitting on the other side of the bed, against the wall.

Harry aimed his wand directly at her feet.

"_Stupefy!"_ He thought outloud.

The woman gave look of shrieking and was raised and then hit her head on the ceiling and then fell back to the ground.

Later, Harry brought the masked man into the bedroom and placed him next to the woman.

"She's not a woman." Said Lorna.

Harry looked at her and then at the woman. It hit him.

"Polyjuice Potion?"

Lorna nodded and opened her jacket again, this time she brought out a flask and put it against the "woman" 's lips. Forcing the liquid down, this was the second time Harry had seen this done.

The "woman" instantly changed back to that of a man, a rather hideous looking man, who had a yellowish looking eye and a crooked nose.

"Rupert Jugson." Declared Lorna.

Harry then recognized him instantly as the one of the men jeering when he was made Voldemort's rag doll in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry removed the hood of the second man and he knew instantly who it was.

"Herbert Nott Sr. I recognize him from the Death Eaters invasion of the Ministry." Harry said.

Lorna clapped Harry on the back.

"Well done, Harry. I believe we're the first to nab some Death Eaters."

Harry smiled; he knew what kind of envious feed back he'd get from Seamus and Dean.

Just as Lorna had predicted, they had been the first and the reception of the news had caused for there to be an immense celebration in the Aurors' Office.

Robards shook Harry's hand vigorously. "Knew you could do it, Potter! Knew it!"

Everyone was congratulating Harry and Lorna on their accomplishment.

As soon as everyone was settled, Robards addressed everyone.

"This is good, everyone! Now that Lorna and Harry have caught our first pair, the Wizemgot have allowed us to interrogate the two pending their trial."

A lot of people were smiling.

Robards continued, "I think it be fits us all for all of us to be there. Savage will lead interrogations. Now, if you'll follow me."

Robards led everyone out of the room and into the corridor to a room farther down the hall. Going through the doors, they found themselves in a large room, the walls covered in pointed spikes.

Robards led the group to a raised platform on the side of the room where seats were available.

One single chair resided the other side of the room.

Harry inquired about the Spikes to Robards.

Robards chuckled, "Actually, Harry, they're not really there. It's an illusionary spell cast to cause fear in whomever we interrogate."

Harry knew in the back of his mind that Hermoine would find some sort of issue with this.

Everyone's chatter subsided as Savage had came in and soon the chair in the middle of the room rotated several times before Herbert Nott appeared in it.

Chained up, looking severely annoyed at his present circumstances; Nott, however looked cautiously at the spikes on the wall.

With the chair still rotating, Savage remained stationary.

"Herbert Nott, you've been charged with using the Unforgivable Curses, using magic in the presence of muggles, imperiusing said muggles, and killing several witches and wizards at the Battle of Hogwarts. Do you understand the seriousness of your crimes?"

Nott spat on the floor as he swiveled. "Cram it, you darn blood-traitor!"

Savage's disposition didn't change.

"Herbert Nott, there are other Death Eaters out, at large. Do you wish to consent to relinquish information leading to their apprehension and in doing so have it on record that you cooperated with the Aurors' office?"

Nott cast Savage a dirty look when he finally got a glimpse of him. "Go scrag yourself!"

Savage nodded, "You are hereby sentenced to Azkaban prison until a hearing date can be provided by the Wizemgot. You are dismissed!"

The chair Nott was sitting in spinned at a much larger speed until Nott no longer appeared. It revolved again until Jugson appeared in Nott's place.

"Rupert Jugson, you yourself are charged with using the Unforgivable Curses. Using muggles as ransom, murdering muggle-borns and their families, participating in the release of prisoners of Azkaban Prison, and participating at the Battle of Hogwarts with Death Eaters. Do you understand the seriousness of your crimes?"

Jugson didn't answer. The chair spinning with him looking at the floor.

"Mr. Jugson. Do you understand the seriousness of your crimes? Yes or no?" Savage repeated.

"You're wasting your breath, Savage." Said Proudfoot. "He's a mute, remember?"

Savage looked as though he'd been hit in the stomach by a Hippogriff's hoof.

"Damn. How should we proceed, sir?" He asked Robards.

Robards thought for a moment.

"Send him away for now. We'll bring him back for further inquiry after I've talked to the Wizemgot."

Savage nodded and snapped his fingers. The chair once again spun at a fantastic speed and when it slowed back down again, Jugson was no longer there.

Robards then stood. "Well, everyone, I think we can call this a day. Be proud of what we've accomplished today."

As the days went by, however, the success wasn't what Robards had hoped for. For those two arrests seemed to be the only victory that Aurors' office was having.

The Daily Prophet seemed to be thriving on Robards struggle, calling him a blunder.

Harry paid it no mind, though. He knew the difficulties Robards must be facing. After all, fledgling Aurors with no experience against renegade Death Eaters who made it a priority to hide when the going gets rough; wasn't easy.

Christmas' approach seemed to loosen up the tension in the Aurors' office.

The holiday's were just days away and everyone was ready for the reprieve.

Robards reminded everyone, of course, that just because it was Christmas didn't mean they had the day off.

"You'll be called in if there's a sighting, or if there's an attack. Savage and Williamson are going to here during the holidays, and they'll be calling anyone, if not everyone, if there be trouble. But, for the time being, Happy Holidays and safe travels."

Everyone replied in same to Robards and then got up pout of their seats.

As Harry made his good-byes and "Happy Christmas'" to Lorna, Savage, and everyone else, Hermoine and Ginny were waiting for him by the doorway.

Hermoine talked to Hannah as Ginny and Harry kissed.

"How was it?" Ginny asked.

"You know I always love it."

Ginny grinned, "No not _that_. The meeting."

"Oh," Harry said, turning a little pink, "Uh, it went well."

"Catch anymore Death Eaters?" Hermoine asked, having finished her conversation with Hannah, who said good bye to Harry as she left.

"Bye, Hannah, happy holidays. No, not really, Hermoine. Nott and Jugson seem to be the only ones so far." Harry replied.

Hermoine nodded.

The three left the hallway and went to the lift and made their way out of the Ministry building.

They first went to the Burrow upon leaving the Ministry.

George and Ron were there as well as Bill.

Bill dragged Harry away from the others and, along with Percy and Mr. Weasley, asked Harry about what was going on in the pursuit of Death Eaters remaining.

"So far, not too good." Harry told them. "What's worst is that the Prophet is making out Robards to be someone who isn't knowing what he's doing."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "The Prophet can be unkind at times."

"Did they find a way to interrogate Jugson?" asked Bill.

Harry shrugged, "Not that I know of. Robards hasn't heard back from the Wizemgot."

Percy inquired further about Robards tactics until Mr. Weasley told him to help with the luggage, much to Harry's relief.

* * *

Before heading off with the Weasley's to Bill and Fluer's cottage, Harry went back to Grimmuald Place and went into his room and retireved the ring he had gotten Ginny.

He had been thinking all through the meeting about how this might be the best time to talk to Ginny about their future together, Christmas being the time where everyone one was together.

There was some reluctance about doing it this early, but…

No. If he put it off any longer, the harder it would be for him to get motivated to actually go ahead with it in the future. But how was he going to do it?

Harry then spotted the Golden Snitch shells and he grabbed them as well.

Harry seemed to be the last to arrive at the Shell Cottage, it's shell encrusted, whitewashed, structure and warm and friendly feel, was now coated with magical lightings. No bulbs, but a seemingly endless glow of red and green sparkling around the sides of the cottage and the doorway.

Harry knocked on the door and was greeted by Fluer.

"'Arry! Bon Jour! Joex Noel! Come, come on in!"

Harry smiled, seeing her glide past him and into the small hallway.

Harry placed his presents in front of the tree that Bill and Fluer had, along with the other gifts that were there.

Ron and Hermoine were playing Wizard's Chess; something Harry recalled Hermoine calling "barbaric".

Hermoine on the other hand looked as though she were enjoying herself.

"Who's winning?" Harry asked as he sat himself down next to the two of them.

"She is." Ron grumbled.

Hermoine smirked, "I _told you_ I would get better."

Ron muttered something inaudible under his breath.

Ginny was with Fluer baking some treats and Harry could see Charlie and Percy arguing over an editorial in the Daily Prophet.

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked the two of them.

Ron, still starring at the board, sighed.

"Mum's sick. Got a bit of the cold. Dad's reading to her."

"Checkmate!" Hermoine called out.

Ron cursed out wildly as his King's sword fell feebly to the board.

Later, everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in front of the fireplace with the rest of the family.

Mrs. Weasley looked like a kid seeing her family all together.

"I do love the holidays." She said. Mr. Weasley kissed his wife lovingly on the forehead.

In Harry's eyes, he could see both him and Ginny in exactly the same position. Surrounded by family, Harry cradling Ginny in his arms, reading to her when she fell ill.

Harry was snapped out of his reverence as Bill talked to Ginny.

"So, Ginny, I hear that you're going to be going to be joining the Holyhead Harpies."

Ginny smiled and nodded; though there was a certain depressed look to her eyes.

Charlie raised his glass, "Ah, to live the dream…"

George raised his as well, "Here! Here!"

Everyone, including Harry, raised their glasses to Ginny.

Ginny blushed and slowly raised her's.

Charlie continued, "You're going to have the good life, Gin'. Traveling all over the world, playing matches with some of the best players; if you weren't family I'd curse you."

Everybody laughed.

Hermoine leaned over to Harry and whispered, _"Harry. What are you two going to do when this happens?"_

Harry felt his hand slipping into his pocket, the ring he had recently placed inside the Snitch, and he felt it. The truth was hurtling at him. Even if he and Ginny were to get married, or just decide to stay together, she'd be countries away from him.

What was he thinking? Proposing to her when she'll soon be too far away to share a life with him. Was this really a good idea? She's surely going to reject his proposal.

Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"Excuse me." He told everybody and quickly went to the bathroom.

After relieving himself for a minute or so, Harry returned and Percy looked between him and Ginny.

"So, Harry, what are the two of you going to do when Ginny's off in Bulgaria, or such, and you're off hunting murderous villains?"

The room went deadly quiet.

George gave a scolding look to his brother and Ron seemed to look between Harry and Ginny, his eyes darting from side to side.

"We haven't decided yet." Ginny said at last. Her tone was withdrawn and Harry thought he could see her looking sadly toward him.

Afterwards, Bill was handing out more cheer and they made another toast, this time to the memory of Remus, Tonks, Dumbledor, and Fred.

After saying Fred's name, Mrs. Weasley broke down in tears and Mr. Weasley cradled her head in his arms, shushing her.

She wasn't the only one. George too was weeping, quietly though, tears streaking down his face as he guzzled down his drink.

All the Weasleys seemed solemn. Then, as night grew upon them, Everybody called it a night.

Harry had half-hoped Ginny would be in the mood to talk before she retired. She didn't. Like her family, she went to bed. Her face though, masked the most un-Ginny-est look, harry had ever seen. The fire that was in her smile, the brightness that was in her eyes, seemed to be dimming; which was breaking Harry's heart to see.

All his jubilated thoughts, all his ambitions for the future he would have with her, now seemed to be the most convoluted and most ridiculous notions. Harry's eyes followed her and the beast that was in his chest seemed to cry out in pain and misery.

The next morning, Christmas Morning, Harry had awoken early and found that only Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, Bill, and Fluer were the only ones who had risen early.

Bill gave Harry a cup of coffee and sat down at the tiny nook with his wife.

Harry looked at them and then at Ginny, his heart aching with the reality and the fantasy he was fantasizing, both playing separately in his mind.

"I'm going to go out for a bit of fresh air." Ginny said, removing herself from the room and she went out the backdoor.

Harry watched her leave, his mind racing as he found his hand, traitorously feeling into his pocket for the Snitch.

Harry gulped as a thought came into his mind.

_What if she were to say yes?_

The creature seemed to be clawing Harry's insides, beckoning for him to go after her.

Harry closed his eyes, opened them and went for the door.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer and he didn't listen. Any other intrusion into what his feelings were telling him might prevent him from doing what he felt he needed to do.

Before Harry turned the doorknob he took a deep breath.

_This is it_, He thought. _It's now or never._

Walking outside, the cold wind, whisply brushed against his face as he moved to Ginny who was standing by the ledge, looking out at the sea.

Despite the wind being calm, the air seemed to try and carry her hair out to sea, her red hair flailing about and catching her face every so often.

As Harry approached her, he had hoped that she would turn; that a gesture or glance from her would tell Harry that it was safe to proceed with what he had been planning for weeks. For what his heart desired most.

Upon reaching her, however, she did not move. Nor did she turn to look at him when he arrived by her side.

"Ginny?"

Ginny didn't answer. Her gaze, still out to sea.

Harry half wondered whether this was the right time. Her attitude earlier may have indicated that she may not welcome what he was planning on doing.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The ocean's fragrance filling his lungs with, what he hoped, would be the encouragement to proceed.

"Ginny?" He called again.

Ginny turned to him, at last. Her hair clinging to her face as she looked at him with uncertain eyes.

She sighed as she turned away.

"What's going to happen to us, Harry?"

Harry didn't respond. He just kept looking at her.

"You and I are on different roads, aren't we? Me, about to be an International Quidditch Player, you an Auror, our choices driving us apart."

Harry then spoke. "It doesn't have to be that way."

She looked at him, her voice torn, "How? Neither of us can change what we are doing, nor can we change anything about it. It's just like when you left me to go hunt down and destroy the things to make Voldemort mortal, again. We went our separate ways because of the choices we made."

"But we got back together again, after that." Harry pointed out.

"Right, now look at us. We're being pulled apart, again, by our choices in life. Harry…"

Harry took her hand and squeezed it, affectionately.

Ginny then laughed ruefully as a single tear freed itself from the corner of her eye, she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Look at me, I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Harry shook his head and brought her forward and gave her a kiss.

"Never." He said.

She smiled as she withdrew from him.

Harry looked into her eyes, finding himself, again, lost in them.

"Ginny," He began, "I know things are rough for us now, they'll be more when you graduate and start your role as a professional Quidditch Player, but hear me out, I know we can do this."

Harry closed his eyes as he continued, "After I lost Sirius and even after we all lost Dumbledor, you were my guiding light from a journey into complete darkness. I owe you everything, while at the same time I wish to spend every waking hour with you. Without you, I'm nothing. I may be _The Boy Who Lived_, but I can't, really, see myself _living_ a life without **you**."

Ginny's tears reformed into her eyes as she whispered, "Harry…" 

"I know we can make this work, it's too important to me. It's more important than anything. I'll go as far as you want me to. I-"

Ginny put two fingers to his lips and nodded. "Alright. I'll do what I can too."

They kissed again and then pulled apart and watched the sea together.

Harry wrestled with the Golden Snitch between his thumb and forefinger in his pocket.

_This has to be the right time_, He thought. _It has to be…_

Taking another deep breath, Harry removed the Snitch from his pocket and held it out for Ginny.

Ginny looked at him, curiously.

"What? You wanna play Quidditch? We don't have any brooms, Harry."

Harry smiled and shook his head and held it out closer to her.

Ginny took it, looking suspiciously at Harry. She looked at the Snitch, which fluttered, weakly, in her hands.

Harry put his hand over it and enclosed Ginny's fingers with his, and then there was a metallic clicking sound.

Harry removed his hand, and Ginny noticed that the Snitch was slightly ajar.

Using her other hand, she opened it to reveal a ring inside, lying comfortably on a small black velvet cushion.

Ginny looked at the stone, inside it clouds rushed as if she were flying through them, blue sky could be seen in the littlest of seconds.

When Ginny looked up again, Harry was on one knee, holding her hand.

"Ginny…I'm not sure how to do this, but, I know it's the right thing to do."

Harry gulped, "Ginny…Will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes were filled with tears, again, and a smile crept across her face as she got to her knees and lowered herself to Harry's level.

"Yes." She breathed.

Harry, smiling, took the ring out of the Snitch and slid it onto her naked finger, still gazing adamantly into her eyes.

Cusping his face in her hands, Ginny brought his face to hers and closed her eyes as she kissed him tenderly.

The echo of the waves colliding against the sharp rocks against the cliff's face, the cry of the seagulls, and the gentle whispering of the wind; all seemed to be the perfect symphony in this one moment, which Harry knew he would never forget.

Meanwhile at the Cottage, looking out the window at the two, Hermoine and Fluer, their eyes gleaming with tears out of happiness stood holding eachother in eachother's arms. Bill and Ron, on the other hand, looked as if they've been clubbed over the head with several Bludger bats, as they starred dumbfounded out the window.

**_To be continued…_**


	6. Cornered

**Chapter Six: Cornered**

When Harry and Ginny came back into the house, Hermoine dashed into them, wrapping her arms around the two of them, blubbering in joy.

"I knew you two couldn't stay away from eachother!"

Fluer floated toward them and took hold of Ginny's left hand and examined the ring.

"Du Coeur? Aw, 'Arry, you have marvelous taste!"

Ron's expression was still flabbergasted; Bill's however was unreadable.

"Harry, may I have a word with you." Bill then led the way into the kitchen.

Harry obediently followed, followed by Ron while the three women poured over Ginny's ring.

Waiting until he was certain they were out of earshot, Bill then turned to Harry.

Bill's face was dead serious. "I guess congratulation's are in order."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"What were you thinking Harry. Why did you do that?"

Harry looked into Bill's heavily scarred face; there was no joy, but rather, concern.

Harry sighed deeply, "You know I love your sister, right, Bill?"

Bill nodded.

"And you know I would never do anything to put her into harms way, right?"

Again, Bill nodded. "Still, why, Harry? She's seventeen years old. She hasn't seen life outside the Burrow and now you've asked her to marry you?"

Harry nodded, "I know it was impulsive and that we've only just begun our relationship after the battle with Voldemort, but…"

Ron winced, hearing Voldemort's name. Bill however, was unmoved, still waiting for Harry to finish.

"Your sister and I are going to have a difficult time ahead of us after she graduates Hogwarts, both she and I know that. We're both scared of the time we'll have spent apart while we do the things we need to do."

"So, you're saying proposing is a means to fix that, am I right?" Bill asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, not at all. I realize that us being engaged complicates things, maybe even further than they should be. You're sister means the world to me, Bill. We're both fraught with guilt about the choices we've made separately but we both agree that this engagement will have us have something to look forward to, rather than both of us fearing of what might happen with our time spent apart from eachother. While we're engaged we also plan on working together to ensure nothing happens to our relationship. It's going to be a long, and difficult, road ahead. Ginny and I know that. But we're certain that as long as we have eachother we'll be able to overcome the little things ahead of us."

After Harry finished, Ron looked between the both of them, unsure as to what might happen next.

Then, Bill closed his eyes, heaved a deep sigh, and then opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I'll be proud and honored to call you my brother-in-law, when the time comes." Bill then smiled.

Harry smiled back and Ron gave out a deep sigh that he was holding in.

The three then rejoined the women and Bill addressed everyone.

"First, Ginny and Harry, congratulations. I know the two of you will be very happy. Now, here comes the hard part that the two of you and everyone else here will have to agree to do. You're going to have to keep your engagement a secret."

Everyone looked around at eachother, but only Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Why?" Asked Ron.

"Oui, why, Bill?" Fluer inquired.

"While I approve, Mum, Dad, Charlie, George, and Percy, may not. Not right away at this early time, Mum especially. You two have taken an incredible risk by getting engaged at such an early age and, on top of that, the professional lives you two are about to lead."

Everyone in the room nodded.

Bill continued, "Everyone in this room needs to keep this under their hat, otherwise the repercussions will be devastating; I'm talking about the entire family here."

Bill looked to Ginny, "Ginny, you're going to have to take off that ring and hide it, hide it well. If Mum or anyone else sees that on you, it'll be like setting off a bomb."

Ginny nodded and slid the ring off her finger and put it into her pocket.

Bill nodded in approval and then held out his arms and gave Ginny a big hug. Ron did as well, while Hermoine and Fluer gave Harry their deepest hug.

"Again," Bill said, looking from Harry to Ginny, "Congratulations."

* * *

The other Weasley family members soon joined them. While Harry, Ginny, and the others kept their faces clear of the celebration they had earlier, every one of them hoped that nothing on their faces would reveal the joy they were feeling.

Fluer had prepared breakfast, while everyone settled in.

"Well, Happy Christmas, Weasleys, Potters, and Grangers!" Mr. Weasley called out joyfully.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said outloud in same exuberation.

A grin spread across Ron's face after hearing "Potters" as he looked between Ginny and Harry. Only when he caught Bill's narrow eyes did he disembark his smiling.

Hermoine squeezed his hand, warmly.

"So," Said Mrs. Weasley, "What have the six of you been up to while we were napping?"

"Reading." Said Hermoine, who looked to Ron.

"Playing Chess." Said Ron, who looked to Fluer.

"Cooking." Said Fluer, who looked to Bill.

"Working on work I brought home." Said Bill, who looked cautiously at Harry and Ginny.

"Taking in the sea breeze." Harry said, who smiled at Ginny.

"The same." Said Ginny, who returned with a smile to Harry.

George looked at all of them, suspiciously.

Charlie, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, simply smiled.

"Well, If you're all finished, why don't we open gifts, then." Said Mr. Weasley.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with everyone opening his or her gifts.

Harry had received a new defensive spell book, from Percy.

Ron had gotten a "How to manage your Galleons _wisely_", from Mrs. Weasley (to which he muttered an unenthusiastic "Thanks, Mum".).

Ginny received a new pair of Chaser gloves from Charlie; and Hermoine had gotten a book titled: "A History of the Ancient Wizarding Families…and the lawyers that destroyed them!" from Ron.

Of course, they had also received his or her's new sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made by hand.

Bill apologized to Harry for not coming up with anything to give him, to which Harry whispered, _"You've given me the best gift of all."_ He then gave Bill an acknowledging nod.

Bill understood right away and nodded back, he also gave the tinniest wink to Ginny, who smiled in return.

"What are you guys whispering about?" George asked, looking between his oldest brother and Harry.

"It doesn't matter, George." Bill replied. "Butterbeers, anyone?"

The day winded down sooner than Harry had anticipated. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had went back home and Charlie off to Romania, leaving just the five at Bill and Fluer's. Harry was happy now. Before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left, he wasn't sure when he'd get a moment alone with Ginny. But with the payoff of patience, Harry managed to finally got that moment.

The two sat outside, both wrapped in a blanket, Ginny 's back resting against Harry's chest.

They just sat there and watched; both of them in complete tranquility with the sights, sounds, and smells of their surroundings. That, and the comfort of eachother's company.

A loud banging sound was all that took to snap them out of their state, as both turned and looked back inside the house to see a cloud of smoke coming from a room.

"What on Earth?" Ginny remarked as she got up from Harry and went to the door; Harry quickly followed.

Coming inside, they soon met Bill and Fluer as they came dashing down the stairs.

"Is everyone alright?" Bill asked.

Harry and Ginny nodded and Ginny pointed toward a room that had a billow of smoke coming from underneath the door.

The door soon opened and out came George Weasley, his wand in his shaking hand and carrying a face of absolute disgust.

"George, what's going on in there?" Bill asked.

George didn't answer. He looked to Ginny and Harry.

"Is it true?" He asked in a low voice.

Harry tried his best to not show any signs of concealment. "Is what true, George?"

"Don't play stupid, Harry!" He barked. "I get enough of that from the biggest wank of a brother, England can offer! Now, is it true? Are you two…"

Ginny looked to Bill who sighed and nodded.

Ginny then walked forward and took George's hand.

"Yes, yes it's true. Harry and I are engaged."

Color seemed to come back to George's face, but the contortion remained.

He looked between them, "How come you didn't tell me?"

Bill sighed, "Because I told them not to, George."

George wheeled on the spot and faced his eldest brother.

"_You_! Why? Why would-"

"Because Mum and Dad would have a stroke at an early age, if they found out; you know that. Mum nearly had a coronary when she found out I was engaged, imagine how she'll react when she learns about Harry and Ginny?"

The face sank down and it then curved as the lips on George's face stretched into that of his patented smile.

"Yeah…Imagine that…"

Bill looked at George, firmly. "No, you're not going to tell Mum, George."

George sighed and rested his hands on his hips. "Well, you could have told me without acting like a bunch of weird prats."

"George, it ends with you and you've got to keep your word not to tell this to anyone, should it reach Mum and Dad…" Ginny trailed off. Her eyes grew wide with shock and she held her hands up to her face in horror as she looked past George.

Behind George, his head the size of a large beach ball, was Ron.

"George! What did you do to him!" Hermoine cried as she ran up to Ron and help him gain some direction. His eyes couldn't see do to how swollen his whole face was.

George shrugged, "I asked him to come out with what you all've been hiding. At first he refused but after this he sang like a well fed canary."

Bill groaned as he brought out his own wand.

"Step aside Hermoine, I'll take care of this. Really, George…"

George smiled at his swelled up brother, "I think it's an improvement, really."

"_Reducto!"_ Tapping his wand against Ron's head, Bill had the swelling reduced down to its normal state.

Ron took a moment and felt around his head with his hands, he then lunged after George.

Both Harry and Bill sprung into action, holding back one and the other.

"You mangy Git! How could you do that to your own brother!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, yeah? What kind of brother keeps secrets about their only sister from a brother that's helped watch out for her since she was born! Huh, Ronald?

Ron stopped struggling and looked down at the floor. George stopped as well, still starring angrily at Ron.

Ron closed his eyes. "I wanted to tell you." He muttered, "But I couldn't. I made a promise."

George's angry gaze faded and he heaved out another deep sigh and he looked to Bill.

"I thought you could trust me, why didn't you?"

Bill smiled, "You know better, George. You'd use this information to drive Mum crazy. The biggest problem is, besides that, you'd be hurting Ginny and Harry as well. You know as well as I do that Mum would never allow Ginny to be engaged at this young of an age."

"Huh, never thought that bit." George then turned to Ron, "Sorry, Ron."

Ron shrugged, "'Tis okay."

After that, with George swearing up and sown that he wouldn't tell anyone, Harry felt that everything was going to be alright for once. Bill approved, and maybe later on the rest of the Weasley family would as well.

For the first time in a long time, Harry felt happier than he had ever been.

* * *

In a dark cave in the middle of no where, Rookwood and McNair looked agitated as they sat down on the grimy floor of the cave.

"Remind me why we keep on coming back to this, stinkin', place?" McNair said, ruefully.

Rookwood nodded, "Yaxley and his schemes…. If it were up to me, we'd leave this island and go somewhere else. Away from Potter, away from the Aurors, away from…"

Yaxley had apparated in front of them, holding in his hands several dusty books.

"You were saying?" Yaxley asked, darkly.

Rookwood turned away as McNair got up.

"Took you long enough? What are those?"

Yaxley smiled, yellow teeth exposed.

"The answer to a problem, gentlemen. An answer to the biggest problem: _The boy who lived._"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N**: I know it's shorter than everything else, but it'll get better and bigger in the next chapter.


	7. Pain and Misfortune

**Chapter Seven: Pain and Misfortune**

The weeks had passed rather quickly, and during those weeks everyone, Bill and Fluer, Ron and Hermoine, and even George managed to keep a lid on Harry and Ginny being engaged.

There were close times. One evening in particular when Mrs. Weasley overheard Hermoine asking Ginny if she could see her "ring".

Ginny lied to her mother, upon questioning, saying that she was thinking of getting her ears' pierced. Another time was when George asked Ron was going to propose to Hermoine, seeing as how everybody was getting married. Percy asked who he was referring to and, with a glare from Ron, George lied about Oliver Wood and Katie Bell announcing their engagement.

Harry and Ginny had been successful not to slip up. Even when she wore the ring at Harry's she immediately removed it whenever Luna, Neville, or any of their other friends came by.

Other than Harry's engagement, there really hadn't been much of anything else, extraordinary that has happened.

The Aurors were still struggling with the apprehension of the remaining Death Eaters.

Robards tried his best to encourage everyone that they were going to be successful, and to little agreement.

Even the older members seemed to feel discouraged by the lack of progress that was being made.

The Daily Prophet, as before, was thriving on its readers making their comments about how Robards was a disgrace and perhaps, due to his having captured the first two Death Eaters, that Harry should take over the Auror Department.

Everyone in the Auror's office made jokes to this and Harry wished they hadn't.

Ron and Hermoine thoughts were of the Daily Prophet's Commentators, unfortunately.

"You did catch the first pair, Harry. If it weren't for you they would've been overlooked and may have gotten away." Hermoine said, one afternoon.

Ron agreed, "After all, _you_ were the one who defeated Vol…uh…you-know-who."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, but not without you lot. I didn't do it alone. Besides, I was lucky. If I hadn't disarmed Draco, it could've went another way."

Ginny, who was leaning against his shoulder as the four of them were sitting outside the Burrow, near the garden, shook her head.

"Harry, you give yourself little credit. How many people could have said that they evaded the most feared person not once but several times? You're a great Wizard, Harry, you really need to see it for yourself."

Harry shrugged and continued on reading the Daily Prophet until Mrs. Weasley came out and announced that it was time for lunch.

Ginny hurriedly tucked her ring that she had been wearing while they were out, away in her pants pocket as she followed the others into the house.

Easter Holiday came and to Harry's joy he was able to spend a lot of it with Ginny, now that she was free for her break.

Most of it was spent at the Burrow and with the rest of the Weasley family.

Harry's elation was only increased when Mrs. Weasley asking Ginny if she wished to have a "Graduation Celebration" that Ginny would soon be graduating from Hogwarts, had reminded him that she would soon be free from the confines of school. He soon, however, found himself muddled as he reminded himself that once school was over for Ginny, that that's when her training as a professional Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies would begin.

Harry knew that he should be preparing himself for that time by spending less time with Ginny, instead of every second he could muster.

This was difficult.

Helping Mr. Weasley with the repairing of the motorbike that had been wrecked over a year ago, harry decided to break down and ask his opinion on the matter.

"Well, Harry, its going to be difficult, that's for certain." Mr. Weasley raised his wand, muttered a few cantations, and then tapped the dented bike.

There was a sudden shudder and then the bike's dents started popping out with loud metallic clings.

"But, I'm also certain that you're going to give it your best to make it work. After all, I know you to be a very dedicated person who never lets the little things get in the way to make something happen. And I know how much you adore Ginny…I'm sure it'll all work out fine."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

He nodded. He then turned the handle of the bike, starting the motor. Sparks flew out from the exhaust pipe followed by a gust of black smoke that enveloped Harry.

Harry coughed loudly as Mr. Weasley quickly yelled a spell that issued the smoke away.

"Oh, dear. Well, this might take some more time."

Harry came back inside the house to wash up and found Ron and Hermoine talking and smiling.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked as he took a towel hanging on the banister of the stairs and began dabbing his face.

Ron grinned, "We've been talking about the Quidditch World Cup! It's coming up in a few days, you wanna go?"

Harry grinned too, "Are you kidding? Absolutely! It'd be great! Shall we invite Ginny?"

Ron shook his head, "Sorry, Harry. It starts when she goes back to Hogwarts."

Harry sighed and then shrugged, "Oh, well."

Hermoine gave a mischievous smile, "It's not like you're going to miss out on them with her, right? After all, after Hogwarts, she's going to be starring in a lot of them."

Harry smiled and nodded.

The three spent the day discussing whether or not the Chudley Cannons were going to be able to score a single point this game.

That evening, Harry found himself leaving the Burrow rather abruptly.

Around dinner time, Seamus appeared and had told Harry that Dweezil had gotten an anonymous tip that Mulciber had been spotted in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Robards had decided to spare no one and was having all the Aurors go there and surround the entire alley.

"Sorry, Harry, but we need to get going." Seamus said, apologetically.

Harry sighed. He then turned to the others and asked them to please forgive his rather hasty leave.

Ginny gave him a quick kiss goodbye and Mrs. Weasley bid him safe journey.

* * *

Upon arrival to Diagon Alley, Harry found the entire street packed.

Harry turned to Seamus, "How long ago has he been spotted?"

Seamus looked to his watch, "Thirty minutes, or so. Dweezil says that his source is legit. Saying that he's spotted him himself. That he's arguin' with ol' Blotts, herself."

Harry nodded and followed Dean through the dense crowd to where Dweezil was.

Dweezil, whom Harry thought stuck out like a sore thumb, due to his huge build, was watching with all contentment inside the store's window.

He caught Harry and Seamus from the corner of his eye and made a small nod.

Harry and Seamus returned it and stood next to him, looking inside.

Sure enough, there was Reginald Mulciber, with his back to them, throwing his arms about in exaggeration at Blotts.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked Dweezil in a low voice.

Dweezil shrugged, "Don't rightly know. Keeps on askin her for something and if she doesn't do it he's threatening to have the few Dementors that they have to come to her home."

Seamus looked alarmed. "There are still Death Eaters out there?"

Dweezil nodded, "Even though Kingsley had them decommissioned, there are a few unaccounted for. I doubt that his threat his empty. Mulciber, after all, was one of the few that dared to put the hex on them that had them following the Dark Lord's will."

Harry nodded.

Soon, however, they looked again and Mulciber had left the area he previously was.

"Damn it!" Dweezil said outloud. He took out his wand and headed on inside, Seamus and Harry following him along in his wake.

The store itself was packed as it was outside.

Grunting, Dweezil walked around to the cashier and asked the lady if she had seen where Mulciber went.

"Sorry sir, I was with a customer." She replied.

Dweezil grunted and then stormed around to the back of the store and opened the door.

"_Crucio!"_

Dweezil was thrown off of the ground, twisting and writhing as he was thrown like a rag doll and then was slammed to wall of the building across from Flourish and Blotts.

Harry and Seamus dived out the door, their wands out in front of them but found no one to be in the alleyway.

Several figures appeared on the opposite ends of the alleyway as the other Aurors came into focus, running with all their might, their wands stretched out in front of them.

"Harry! Seamus! What happened? Where's Mulciber? Wasn't he-" Robards stopped when he spotted Dweezil's twisted form lying slumped up and bleeding profusely on the ground of the alleyway.

"How is he?" He asked.

Harry bent down and put two fingers to Dweezil's neck.

"He's still alive, though his pulse is weak."

Robards sighed and he turned to Proudfoot.

"Can you take him to St. Mungo's?"

Isabelle nodded and she bent down, leaned next to Dweezil, and then the two of them disapparated.

Pacing back and forth in the alleyway, Robards hands were on his face. He then stopped and kicked his foot repeatedly against the structure of the building, cursing madly.

"WE HAD HIM! WE HAD HIM! WHAT HAPPNED TO THAT BLOODY CHARM! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD BEEN ABLE TO DISAPPARATE!" He stopped and breathed hard, leaning against the same building he had kicked.

All the other Aurors starred at him in disbelief. This had to be the first time any of them had seen Robards lose it.

Robards took a deep sigh and then turned to his associates.

"Good job everyone. You arrived when should've. Let's…let's call it a day, alright?"

Unbeknownst to anyone, as everyone turned to disperse, a lone figure, hidden behind several trashcans, sniggered.

To Harry's relief, Dweezil's injuries weren't that serious and he was expected to return in a short time.

"He was lucky he wasn't killed! He really shouldn't have ran into that alley like that." Said Dean as he, Harry, Hannah, and Lavender sat in their seats back at the Ministry the next day.

Seamus shrugged, "Just bad luck."

Hannah looked at Seamus, surprised. " 'Bad luck'? Are you serious? Dean's right, Mulciber could have used the "killing curse"."

Harry knew what Dweezil did was reckless, but he knew he would have done the same thing. Dweezil didn't deserve to be treated sourly, though.

"Well, let's just be glad he's still with us." Harry agreed with Dean.

All the others nodded.

Just then, Savage emerged from a room and announced that Robards wouldn't be in and that everyone was to go about their normal investigations.

Lorna told Harry that she still hadn't heard anything about Rookwood nor McNair.

The rest of the day fell away without hope.

At the end of the day, Harry left the Ministry and went to St. Mungo's to visit Dweezil.

Dweezil, who's face was heavily bandaged, smiled as Harry came into his view.

"H-Hey, H-Harry." He said feebly.

Harry nodded and sat in an unoccupied seat next to Dweezil's bed.

"B-Bad luck, eh?"

Harry smiled, "You could call it that, yeah."

Dweezil closed his eye as his staggered breathing caught on something and he coughed fervently and hacked until he was able to breathe a little easier.

"I guess y-you're wondering why I d-did that. You know, r-run after him…"

Harry nodded. "You could've gotten killed."

Dweezil nodded. "D-Did I ever tell you why I j-joined the Aurors?"

Harry shook his head.

Dweezil sighed and then looked at Harry with determined eyes.

"M-Mulciber…he…he killed m-my wife and two girls…"

Harry's eyes went wide, "He what?"

Dweezil's eyes closed and he turned his head away.

"M-My wife and I used to live in H-Hogsmeade. Our girls were going to H-Hogwarts. They were second years, b-both in Ravenclaw. Last year, w-when Voldemort attacked the school, he killed several students when he arrived in H-Hogsmeade, just before reaching the school."

Harry starred at him in disbelief.

Dweezil continued, "I-I tried to get there b-but…"

Harry couldn't believe it. At that time he was sure that those who escaped through the porthole to the Hog's Head had safely gotten away! How could no one have told him? Here he was almost a year since it all happened and now he was finding this out.

Harry stood but found his hand being grabbed by Dweezil.

"H-Harry. Promise me, that you won't t-tell anyone. I d-don't want people to think I-I'm doing all of this for v-vindication."

Harry sighed, his thoughts going in every direction.

"I promise I won't."

Dweezil nodded and then let go of Harry's hand, closing his eyes.

Things brightened up for Harry as the Quidditch World Cup had finally came.

Arriving shortly at the Burrow to get together with Ron and Hermoine, the three then went to the all too familiar spot on the hill where the port-key lay.

The moldy old boot sat, and looked as though time had no effect on it.

All three touching it, the familiar sensation of being hurtled, blindingly, through an empty void, was soon replaced with the ground coming, at full force to their faces.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine laughed as they got up off the ground.

After nearly four years, nothing had changed.

As before, the place was packed.

Oliver Wood was with his family as was Katie Bell with hers. Ron remarked that Oliver and Katie seemed to be very cozy together, Hermoine scoffed.

They met others as well. Cormac McLaggen was there with his very haughty looking mother. Dennis Creevey, who ran up to the three, after spotting Harry introduced the three to his parents who were almost as short as their son. Seamus and Hannah were there, which surprised Harry to see Seamus sans Dean. Viktor Krum, to the surprise of Harry, to the dislike of Ron, appeared as well. Krum also brought out a girl. This girl, who had blond hair, very thick eyebrows and had a serious look about her, was introduced as Mina, Krum's fiancée.

"Congratulations, Viktor!" Hermoine squealed, giving Krum a hug. Both Min and Ron looked displeased by this.

Harry just shook his hand.

The three, later, found their seats and sat down just as the Sweetwater Stars had appeared on the field, their mascots, to no surprise were stars that shot out of the end of their brooms, all to rise in the air and to signify their start-up line of players.

The Chudley Cannons' mascots, were no surprises, either, with an exception. The tiny little cannon balls, being their mascots, had legs and they made the oddest of squeaking sounds ass they hoisted themselves in the glowing cannons on the field. Once fired, the cannon balls made a high pitch wail and then bursted into bright red colors that showered a veil of different colors, and within the veils you could see the players.

Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, a wand raised to his throat as he announced, magically, "Welcome, everybody, to this year's Quidditch World Cup! I know you're excited as I am, to see these two teams perform today. Now, without further or do, let the games commence!" A spark flew from his wand that exploded in the air.

Unfortunately, the Cannons' unfortunate luck seemed to continue as they trailed 387 to the Sweetwater's 599.

Hermoine cheered loudly as one of their players shot a goal.

Both Harry and Ron smiled.

Then something odd occurred.

Harry's smile disappeared as he looked up and saw from the sky, the stars, slowly disappearing.

Ron seemed to notice this too, as well as Hermoine.

"Oh no…" Ron let out in a groan.

"Dementors? I thought Kingsley-" Hermoine began, but was cut off as a large number of people screamed and began to get up from their seats, running wildly, while several people pointed shakily at the sky.

Soon enough, dark, hooded forms began floating around the top of the arena; the air growing immensely cold.

Harry took out his wand and looked to Ron and Hermoine, who, as Harry, took out their wands as well.

Jets of green light were seen on the field and Harry could tell that Death Eaters had joined the fray.

Harry jumped over seats as he made his way closer to the bottom, pausing only to dodge a spell aimed at him or send one himself at the horde moving their way to the stands.

As the shouting of people and their scurrying to avoid being hit happened all around him, Harry thought he could hear Ron and Hermoine calling after him, but he neither paused nor did he look back; determined to meet the onslaught head on.

Then, it happened. Harry felt something-sharp stick into his back causing his whole body to go stiff and then he felt as if all the energy, all the air, in himself left his body.

A pain came with it. A pain so indescribable, Harry found it mind-numbingly excruciating that he was having trouble focusing.

Harry found the Earth spinning at an incredible rate, his vision becoming blurry, and the weight of the unknown crushing his frail form to the seats of the stands.

Harry awoke with his vision blurry again, only this time he knew it was because his glasses weren't on his face.

Looking from right to left, he found them on a nightstand.

Placing them back on himself, he found himself in a bed amongst a number of beds in a long corridor, which looked vaguely familiar.

It hit him. He was at St. Mungo's. He also discovered he wasn't alone.

Sitting in a chair, most of her body slumped over with her head and arms resting on his torso; Ginny was sleeping.

Harry smiled and made to reach over and stroke the back of her head, only to immediately pull himself back as he experienced a sharp pain coming from his back.

A nurse, walking while pushing a trolley of medical herbs, took notice of Harry's attempt and rushed over.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, don't do anything to upset the bandages." She took Harry's pulse and then went to the cart and poured Harry some sort of liquid.

Harry reached behind himself and felt around. Surely enough, he felt the gauze and dried flakes of blood that had emitted from his skin.

"How did it happen?" He asked her.

"You got stabbed, Mr. Potter. Punctured the back of your lung, they did." She replied as she handed him the liquid.

Harry took a sip from the drink and as he had expected, it was awful. Just like skele-grow.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, wincing as he took another sip.

"Three weeks. She sees you every evening." The healer-witch said, pointing to Ginny.

Harry smiled and wished he could arouse Ginny to talk to her.

"You're expected to make a full-recovery within a couple of days. Rest up, till then." She went back to her trolley and began pushing it down the hall.

Harry watched her leave and then looked at Ginny who was stirring.

Smiling, and wishing not to disrupt her, just being grateful that she was here with him, Harry took his glasses off and laid his head against his pillow, allowing sleep to take over once more.

Harry awoke the next day. Ginny was gone but was replaced by Ron, Hermoine, and George.

"Hey, he's up!" George said outloud.

Hermoine beamed and Ron slapped Harry's knee.

"Ron! Don't hit him!" Hermoine scowled.

"Hey mate! Glad to see you're still with us." Ron said, turning away from Hermoine's glare.

Hermoine sighed, "You see, harry. You got-"

"Stabbed." Harry finished for her, "Yeah, I know. I woke up yesterday and the nurse told me."

"Did you see who did it?" Asked George.

Harry laughed but winced as he felt the pain in his back. "Kind of hard when you're not facing them."

Ron chuckled but stopped when Hermoine sent him another glare.

She then sighed, "You're lucky that Hannah and Seamus were there to catch you and apparate you here, Harry. Otherwise those Death Eaters would have finished the job."

"Did you guys take care of them and the Dementors?" Harry asked, looking between the two of them.

"Here's the funny bit, after you fell, they sort of…left." Ron said.

"What?"

Hermoine nodded, "Several of us sent our spells and patronous' after them but they didn't stick around long. It was really odd."

Harry thought wildly as possibilities of this news went spiraling in every direction. He then sighed.

"Did we catch anyone?"

"Yes, we did." Said a familiar voice.

Harry turned and saw Robards, Savage, Lorna, and Proudfoot walking towards him.

Ron and Hermoine immediately stood up and walked over to the side to allow Robards and the others room to stand next to Harry's bed.

Lorna smiled, "Hey, partner. Glad to see you around. Pretty scary moment, huh?"

Harry nodded.

"We caught some of them, Harry." Savage said, "Mulciber, Travers, and Selwyn. Travers is the one who stabbed you."

"Ron managed to knock the dagger from his hand before he could do more harm." Hermoine added.

Harry looked to Ron, gratitude in his eyes.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "Think nothing of it, mate. Consider this a long over-due way of me paying you back for saving my sorry self so many times."

"We've decided to hold off his arraignment until you've gotten better. That way you'll be there, Harry." Robards said.

Harry nodded, "Thank you. I **would** like to be there."

* * *

"Did you get it?" Yaxley asked, anxiously.

Rookwood, along with Rowley and McNair, entered the cave; McNair smiling.

"Absolutely." He held out the silver dagger, the blood on it glittering in the moonlight.

Rowley, however, looked ragged and put off.

"They got three of us, Yaxley. How long must we wait until you tell us what this little "plan" of yours is?"

Yaxley stood and walked over to Rowley, the large, blond, Death Eater taller than he was. Yaxley sneered.

"Are you saying _you_ want to be in charge? Have us run around like some filthy muggle babes, too scared to do anything? I know that's what _you'd_ have us do, Rowley."

Rowley scoffed and walked away and leaned against the wall.

Yaxley looked at him for another moment and then directed his attention to the other two.

"We're dying out there. Those blood-traitors, along with Potter, are taking us down. We either have to run and wait to be caught, fight them and perish, or…" He bent down and picked up one of the decaying books off of the ground. "Fight back with brilliance."

No one spoke, all of the three men waiting for Yaxley to speak again.

"We need two more items and then you'll all see…" Setting the book down, Yaxley walked to the cave's entrance and looked out at he night's sky.

"The day the Dark Lord fell again, was a terrible day. Struck down by the same boy who got him the first time. We'll never be graced with his presence again." Yaxley turned back to the others, a smile spreading across his face. "So, we're going to get revenge. And the best way to get revenge, is to improvise."

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N**: I'd like to give a shout out to _**Tsarluxia**_ who's been gracious enough to help me out with my ideas for this story.


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter Eight: Something Wicked This Way Comes…**

Ginny's graduation had finally come and the Weasley family held a big party in her honor.

Harry arranged for it to take place at his home, Number 12 Grimmuald Place, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Not only did the Weasley family show, but also so did their friends from Hogwarts, the Minster of Magic, Andromeda and baby Teddy, and Hagrid.

Winky arrived and offered her services to Kreacher to help with the occasion, to which he grumbled.

The place was packed. Banners were slung in every direction and there was no where, where you could utter a whisper.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine found themselves huddled in a corner, the only available space, and talked amongst themselves while Ginny talked with Luna and several others from her Griffindor Quidditch Team.

"Nice party, eh?" Ron asked, taking a drink from his cup.

Harry nodded. He was particularly happy to see Ginny enjoying herself rather than looking agitated from their engagement being so secretive.

Ironically, the topic wasn't avoided.

"Harry, when will you and Ginny let everyone else know about you two being engaged?" Hermoine asked.

Ron scowled at her, but due to the noise and the preoccupied chatter around them, no one but the two heard Hermoine.

Harry knew that both he and Ginny hadn't set a time, but he also knew that it would be disastrous to come out with it now.

"I don't know. Maybe once Ginny's started with the Harpies. I guess."

Harry looked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were having a long talk with Kingsley and Percy.

"Maybe then it'll be better." Harry finished.

"The longer you two hold out, the harder it'll be to tell everyone." Hermoine added.

Harry nodded.

Lavender, who was wiggling her way through the dense crowd of people, spotted Harry and came up to him.

Holding a hand to the side of her face, to block Ron's view, she said, "Harry. Robards wants you to come to the Auror's office right away."

Harry looked surprise, "Is it Death Eaters?"

Lavender shrugged, "I dunno. He just said to come straight away."

Harry nodded and said good-bye to Ron and Hermoine then went and kissed Ginny good-bye.

"You're leaving?" She asked, annoyed.

Harry smiled, "I'll try to make it back here, quickly. I promise."

She gave an unconvinced look and sighed and resumed her conversation with George and Alicia.

Being as late as it was, there was hardly anyone at the Ministry when Harry arrived. Several witches made their way out of the lift, on their way home from a long day.

Harry rode all the way up to the floor and proceeded through the doors to the Auror's office.

When he went inside, to his surprise, he found Savage, Proudfoot, and Lorna there.

"Hey Harry." Said Lorna, her face was oddly saddened.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"Robards is in the office, Harry. Go right on in." Savage said.

All their faces, to Harry, looked as though they've just come from a funeral; he could swear that Proudfoot looked as though as if she had been crying prior to Harry's arrival.

Upon entering the room, Harry heard the jostling of papers and the closings of books. Robards was waving his wand as all the contents of the room came floating in the air and landing in several boxes.

He turned as Harry closed the door.

"Aw, Harry, there you are." He then waived his wand again and sent the remaining items into the last box.

"What's going on, sir? Why are you packing?" Harry asked, astonished by how empty the room was now.

"Well Harry, to be to the point, I've been sacked."

"What!" Harry's eyes grew wide.

Robards nodded. "It seems that those comments that have been coming up in the Daily Prophet have finally reached the ears of the board of directors. They have me forced into early retirement."

Harry walked forward, "But, but sir! They can't do that! Kingsley-"

"The Minister has done for a lot for me, Harry. He can't do anything about this, unfortunately. It seems after word got out that Dweezil was hospitalized, that owls from all over the countryside made their way to the Ministry. Bad luck, eh?"

Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "What are you going to do now?"

Robards smiled, "Don't you fret, now, Mr. Potter. I have a dear older brother in Ireland who keeps on nagging me to go fishing with him, I think now, rest assured, I can do just that."

A thought came to Harry's mind. "Sir, what if I make a statement to the Daily Prophet? You know, make them see that you're doing a great job and should stay."

Robards smiled, "That's very admirable of you, Harry. But, no, I wouldn't wish for it. Besides, they'd be upset that you turned down the job."

Harry looked at him quizzically. "What "job", sir?"

As Robards fitted the lid on to the next box, he smiled. "You're the new Head Auror, Mr. Potter."

Harry pinched himself to see if he wasn't dreaming, or, in this case, having a nightmare.

"What?"

Robards nodded, "The board of directors demanded it, actually. You're to be my successor, Harry Potter."

"No. No, no way! Mr. Robards, they must be joking! Surely they mean for Savage, or Lorna, or Proudfoot to be Head Auror, not me!"

Robards shook his head, "No, harry, they mean for it to be you. Savage is getting up there and so is Proudfoot. Miss Williamson wouldn't want it. They chose you. You, who single-handedly defeated the Dark Lord."

Harry was getting tired of everybody thinking he did that all by himself.

Robards waived his wand again and the boxed items vanished. He then moved to the corner of the room and picked up the only remaining items left: his jacket and bowler's hat.

"Harry, relax. You'll be great. You've got the support of those three out there, and I'm sure everyone who works in this office. There's no doubt in my mind that you're going to accomplish a great deal."

He then put his hat on and jacket. Harry looked flabbergasted and disoriented at the floor.

Gawain Robards patted Harry on the back.

"Take care, Mr. Potter, and good luck."

Harry arrived back to Number 12 Grimmuald Place with his mind in a torrent.

He could not hear those who welcomed him back, nor could he hear the voices of Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny inquiring as to what had happened.

Harry, instead, lumbered off up to his bedroom and closed the door.

He sat at the edge of his bed, looking down at his feet.

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked the three.

"Harry? What happened, mate? What did Robards want?"

Harry didn't answer Ron. His focus still on his feet.

He found a flowery scent and a soft hand touch his forehead.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry sighed. The world coming back to him at last.

"Robards got sacked." He said quietly.

"I had a feeling he might." Said Hermoine.

Harry looked at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, Harry, after what happened to Dweezil and the lack of arrests made by the Auror's office, can you blame them?" Ron said.

Harry looked back to the floor again. "There's more. They've made me Head Auror in his stead."

Ginny smiled, "Harry, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, Harry, that's actually a _good_ thing." Hermoine remarked.

"We should celebrate!" Ron exclaimed joyfully.

Harry still looked depressed over the issue.

Ginny gave him a hug. "You deserve this, Harry. You really do."

Over the next couple days, Harry's mood over being promoted hadn't changed, despite every person thinking Harry deserved to be Head Auror.

So stressed by the thought, Harry failed to bring anything into "his" office.

"You really need to get settled in, Harry." Lorna told him one afternoon as he reluctantly sat in the unused Head Auror's office. "A lot's going to expected of you, now. You need to make sure you're prepared."

Harry sighed, "That's the thing. I don't want to have more things expected of me. I was happy just being an Auror, nothing more than that."

Lorna smiled at him, "It seems you never fail to amaze me, Harry. While most would relish to have this kind of position, you reject it."

Harry looked up at her, "It shouldn't be mine in the first place. Robards should still be here. He's a great Auror, They shouldn't have sacked him."

Lorna nodded, "But that's neither here nor now, Harry. What's done is done and he's not coming back."

Harry put his hands to his face and groaned.

The rest of the day had been tiring. Kingsley made the same assessment to Harry that Harry _did_ earn the position that he was in and that he should follow through on it.

Even Mr. Weasley pointed out to Harry that this was his success rather than something pushed to him.

"You're the first Head Auror to be so young, Harry. A lot of people, including the students and faculty at Hogwarts are going to be looking up to you. They'll seek you for guidance, just like they did when we were fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. This is your chance to be helping a lot of people."

"But, I've always had help, I'm not-" Harry began, only to be cut off by a shake of Mr. Weasley's head.

"No, Harry. You're selling yourself short. You're a remarkable young man whose seen more than his fair share and has done more than any Wizard or Witch could have claimed to do. You really need to see this if you're going to be leading people. Why, when Dolores Umbridge seized control of Hogwarts, you never stopped with your beliefs and you helped a bunch of terrorized students through that terrible time. You ARE a leader, Harry. You and you alone are the only person whose fitted for this job."

Harry decided to give the matter rest. After all, he was stuck. They wouldn't except his resignation and no one accepted his refusal to be qualified for the position.

* * *

Leaving the Ministry after receiving a briefing from the Minster, Harry found Ron waiting for him at the entrance, his look looked devastating.

"Ron? Is something the matter?"

Ron looked to Harry, he in a low tone. "Ginny."

Harry's blood froze.

"What? Has something happened? Is she okay?"

Ron looked away, "She got into a fight with Mum. I think Mum knows about you two, Harry."

Harry found his heart in his throat. He went completely numb.

"What?!"

Ron nodded. "The two had a row. Ginny yelling, Mum yelling back, and then, Ginny…She just left with her luggage. She left, Harry. I can't seem to find her."

Harry swallowed and then closed his eyes.

Of all the things to happen, why now? Maybe this "becoming Head Auror" was an omen. He could just now see Tralawney spelling out "doom" all over the place.

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't worry mate. I'll help you go look for her."

Ron nodded glumly.

The two spent the rest of the day looking high and low for Ginny. She wasn't at Bill and Fluer's, she hadn't popped by Luna's, nor Neville's, or any other of their friends or friend's of her's on the Griffindor Quidditch Team.

Ron suggested Hogsmeade and they caught a little break for Madam Rosemertta claimed to have seen her a little while ago, looking distraught.

"How long ago was it?" Harry asked her.

"Not too long." She replied, "She came in for a drink and then took off again."

"Do you reckon she went to Hogwarts?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged.

They went to the castle only to find out, from McGonagall that Ginny hadn't stopped by.

McGonagall wished them luck on their search for her and asked Harry if he might come by to give a lecture to the DADA class, when he could.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry replied feebly.

Ron was getting tired and agitated, he soon called it a night and asked Harry to contact him should he find her.

Harry told him he would and Ron apparated back home without further discussion.

A thought occurred to Harry as he was about to apparate back to Grimmuald Place.

_Could she be there?_

When Harry arrived back home, he found Grimmuald Place empty, except for Kreacher who mentioned that Ginny had left her luggage there and then left.

Harry didn't know where to look for Ginny. It was late and most places were closed in this part of London.

Walking down the street, the only place that had remained open was a coffee shop where a sign outside indicated that they were having an amateur poetry night.

Walking inside, Harry found the place to be dark. Tables were scattered in front of a stage where a man had left.

"Now, for you're pleasure we have, Mr. Glenn Horrick." Said a female's voice.

A man got up from the audience and walked onto the stage where a microphone stand lay waiting. Clearing his throat, took out from his pocket a piece of paper, unfolded it and then he spoke:

"…If life were but a dream, should your kiss be what it seems; nay, should I ever dream, of falling into your life?

What a profit could someone gain, if they could only obtain, the richness of your life?

Do I dare then fall and risk all, to expose the loneliness that's in my soul?

And what if you do, dare to do, if the clouds broke from view, to reveal my inner temptations?

Do you stay; do you walk, would you bother to talk, about what you've seen?

I then tell myself, with relief, that the secret that I keep is safest as a dream."

As the man went off the stage, there were very few clappings inside the coffee shop, as Harry saw.

Looking, he soon spotted Ginny amongst them.

Harry sat down in the seat next to her, her gaze still on the stage.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Harry with red, swollen, eyes.

"She's a cow."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He moved his hand on to the top of her's.

"What happened?"

Ginny took her hand away and stirred the coffee she had in front of her.

"Mum came into my room to put away my laundry. I forgot that I had left the ring in my pant's pocket. When she made to fold it, I guess it fell out."

Ginny's eyes looked to Harry's. "She knew what it was, Harry. Knew it was an engagement ring and she demanded to know what I was doing with it."

Tears formed in her sweet blue eyes and she bit down on the bottom of her lip.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered, "I told her the truth. I didn't want to but I couldn't think of anything else to say when she asked. Mum went mental. She started yelling and said that she was going to bring you over and have you break off the engagement before anyone else found out about it."

"That's when I lost it. I told her she had no right to do that sort of thing. That, she should be happy that I'm with you and this is happening for us. She didn't listen. That's when I told her, if she was so upset about me getting engaged to you, maybe I should move in with you and get it over with."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Ginny…why did you…"

Ginny scowled at Harry and then turned back to the stage where a new reader came on, leaving Harry gripping at his thoughts.

Later, Ginny didn't say anything, as she just wanted was to go to Harry's and sleep.

Harry obliged and brought her to Grimmuald place. Taking her to his room he let her curl up on the bed as he quietly took his leave.

* * *

In the morning, while Ginny was still sleeping, Harry went to the Burrow, in hopes of calming the storm that had erupted between Ginny and her mother.

Knocking at the door, Harry was met by Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Harry." He said, his face was stern, a first for Harry to see.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley. Is Mrs. Weasley around?"

Mr. Weasley came out and closed the door behind him and then took Harry's arm and led him to the garden. Harry neither budge or inquire as to why they were going out this far from the house.

Mr. Weasley's face, to Harry, told him everything. He too knew about Harry and Ginny's engagement and he wasn't happy about it.

They stopped a little way past the garden and then Mr. Weasley let go of his grasp on Harry's arm and he spoke.

"So." He said.

Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley sighed and took off his glasses and placed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes as he rubbed them.

"Help me out here, Harry. I've always known you to be a sensible boy who knew to do the right things."

Harry took a deep breath.

Mr. Weasley continued, "But what you've done, not only upsets me, it has hurt Molly. Why didn't you come to me first, before you decided to propose to my daughter?"

Harry swallowed. "A lot of things happened. I…I don't know why, sir."

Mr. Weasley seemed not to accept that as an official answer. "You haven't answered my question, Harry."

Harry just stood there, unsure how to proceed.

Mr. Weasley put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe it'd be best if you don't come back here until you're able to answer my question."

"What about Ginny, Mr. Weasley? She ran away after fight with Mrs. Weasley and is now at my place. I don't want her and Mrs. Weasley to be like this."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "That's their problem, though, isn't it? That's not your responsibility, Harry. Your responsibility now, if you can do it, is to tell me why we should give you our blessings toward your, already, having proposed to Ginny?"

Harry stood straighter and he looked into Mr. Weasley's small eyes as he spoke. "The truth is, sir, that I don't expect you to, not right away, that is."

Mr. Weasley nodded, waiting for Harry to continue.

"The reason I did it was because Ginny and I have come a long way to be together and now we're going to be continuing to struggle to be together. I love her, sir. I want nothing more than to have her in my life. I realize that I took a premature approach to doing this and I _should_ have went to you or Mrs. Weasley first."

"If you realize that, Harry, why on Merlin's sacred tower, did you keep it a secret from us? You could have told us and we may've been better prepared."

Harry shook his head, "No, sir. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have; you maybe, but not her."

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Molly does let her feelings get the better of her, I agree."

Silence fell between them and then Mr. Weasley looked at Harry.

"Who else knows, Harry?"

"Ron, Hermoine, George, Bill and Fluer."

Mr. Weasley nodded and the silence broke out again, yet Mr. Weasley's eyes never left Harry as time passed between them.

"What happens now, sir?" Harry asked, hoping that their talk had Mr. Weasley understanding and forgiving.

Mr. Weasley shrugged, "I don't know, Harry. It's going to take sometime to get used to. Molly and I are going to need time, maybe a lot of time, before we can be sure. You've done a very abrupt and foolish thing. I know you didn't do it to hurt us intentionally, but it has left its wounds, Harry."

Harry nodded and looked to the ground, ashamedly.

* * *

Sitting inside the cave amongst the other two, Yaxley read through the pages of one of the grime-covered books, as he added ingredients to a large cauldron in front of him.

While Rowley looked at Yaxley with contempt, Rookwood looked curiously at the contents.

"What's all this for?" He asked.

Yaxley smiled, "you'll see, shortly. Just as soon as McNair comes with the last component."

Yaxley brought out a bag.

"What's that?" Asked Rookwood.

Yaxley smiled, "I'm glad you asked, Rook'. These are the bone-shavings of our dear, departed, Lord."

Rowley bared his teeth, "You dare-"

"Yes I dare! And for good reason!" Yaxley growled, menacingly. He then poured the contents in with the other contents.

Holding out the one of the books, he addressed the other two.

"A long time ago, when I was but a mere boy. My Defense against the Dark arts teacher told our class about the Telamus. The Telamus, a forbidden practice that used to be common ages ago by the darkest of wizards and witches; The Telamus, creates life, life bent on destroying anything good around it."

Rookwood looked impressed while Rowley rolled his eyes.

"I've heard the same old wives tale. It doesn't work, Yaxley. Many greater Wizards and Witches before you have tried and failed at doing it."

Yaxley sneered at Rowley, "Oh, but I have something they didn't!"

"And what would that be?" Rowley sneered back.

Yaxley smiled, "Why two extracts from the most powerful, of course. Potter and the Dark Lord's substances."

Rowley looked unimpressed.

McNair appeared at the cave's entrance.

"You're late." Yaxley said over his shoulder.

McNair didn't say anything. Instead carried the heavy sack that was slung over his shoulder over to the group. He opened it and dumped out a body that was stirring.

Yaxley smiled, "Put him inside."

All three looked at Yaxley in confusion, surprise, and, in Rowley's case, annoyance.

McNair, however, obeyed. Taking the body, he tossed it right into the strange mixture, causing a sickening splash.

Yaxley then took the dagger, still fresh with Harry's blood; due to the spell conjured. Yaxley put the base of the blade to the inside lip of the giant cauldron. Bringing the hilt to him, the blood on the blade was wiped and trickled down into the mixture, as well.

The Cauldron's fumes became scarlet.

Yaxley took out his wand and lay the tip of it on the lip of the cauldron.

"_Kreshish… Dallow… Harrnuk… Drebba… Fook!"_

The Cauldron began to boil, the scarlet color now filling the entire cave, the other three men watching with wide eyes as the cauldron began to froth.

"_Klega… haspoos… jikeel… daslow… keruuk!"_

A rushed mixture of both green and red light came swirling out at a violent rate and then an explosion occurred.

As the light decanted and the darkness of the cave resumed, Yaxley held his wand up and said, _"Lumos!"_

The others did as well and they all gathered around the cauldron, all peering into its depths.

Inside, the liquid was gone but the body remained.

The body, which previously had been dead, was now reanimated and was breathing, its eyes closed.

Stirring in its slumber, this man was bald, had thin eyebrows, and a lightning-shaped scar was visible on its forehead.

"Gentlemen," Yaxley said to his fellow Death Eaters, who were starring in disbelief at the creation, including Rowley; "I give you OUR solution to Harry Potter; and his name is Vox."

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N**: Again, I'm going to have to give credit for Tsarluxia for helping me with this, particularly, difficult story. Thanks man. Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed! It's going to get darker for here on in, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**  
**

**_  
_**


	9. Three Years and Four Months Later

**Chapter Nine: Three Years and Four Months Later**

As Harry stood amongst the crowd, the millions of them cheering as loudly as they could, Harry tried his best to be the one loudest.

After all, why not? He was the fiancé of the Holyhead Harpies' star Chaser.

As Ginny Weasley took to the field, the people in the stands went into an uproar.

Hundreds of those on the opposite side of the stadium turned over magical boards that became a blown-up image of Ginny on the Firebolt that Harry had given her.

Ginny made a move around the stands, touching every hand she could reach, and then she came to a complete stop in front of Harry and gave him a kiss.

A loud "Aww" came over the field and a view of the two was seen on a large, magical, projection screen.

Words accompanied it on the bottom portion, saying:

"_**When will the date be?????? What's the hold up??????**__"_

Harry and Ginny have been engaged for little over three years.

The news about their engagement had came out three years ago when Luna had overheard Harry talking with Ginny and then told her father who made the news public.

On everybody's mind was when was the Head of the Auror's Office going to tie the knot with the star player of the Holyhead Harpies?

What was their delay?

Who was to come?

For Harry and Ginny, it wasn't a "when?" But more of a "how?".

Both grudgingly knew that their prolonged engagement was still on going because of a promise made to each other. This promise was, was that for there to be a wedding, everyone they wanted to be there HAD to be there.

Including Ginny's parents.

The fans weren't the only ones who were amazed by the increased amount of time these two have spent being engaged, Hermoine and Luna were as well.

"You two should do it, regardless of what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley feel." Hermoine said one afternoon at Harry's place, working on some of her paper work from her office at The Magical Law Enforcement Law Offices, where she was a partner.

Harry shook his head, "That'd be crueler than keeping the engagement secret from them. No, Hermoine, Ginny and I are agreed on this. We're going to get married when Arthur and Molly have finally consented."

Hermoine laid down her quill and sighed, "But, Harry, you and Ginny have been so patient."

Harry nodded, "I know. Hermoine you have to understand on how we feel, though. How would you feel if you were in our position and you and Ron had caused the Weasley's to feel this way. Would you go ahead and get married without them being there or having given you their blessing?"

Hermoine nodded, "You're right, I would wait. I just feel this is incredibly unfair to the two of you."

The next day, Hermoine's words still fresh in his mind, Harry wondered if he should just go to Mr. Weasley and lay down the law? Tell him that Ginny and Him were going to get married, with or without his consent.

Harry stopped and shook his head. No. He wouldn't go in that direction. To do that would be spitting onto everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had ever done for him. No. Harry would wait, patiently.

Heading toward the Auror's Office, Harry smiled as he remembered how he at one time hated the fact he had been assigned as Head Auror.

For three years after that, there had been a significant of arrests made by the Auror's department. Disputes calmed by them and plenty of praise put upon the office by readers of the Daily Prophet.

True, no other Death Eaters have been arrested since Mulciber, Travers, and Selwyn, but plenty has been made in its place.

That troubled Harry, however. Three long years of no news being made of people having seen of the four remaining men, Yaxley, Rookwood, McNair, and Rowley; led Harry to be uneasy as to what they might be planning.

Harry sighed. Being twenty-one and fretting about what the public perceived of how he did things made him uneasy, as well.

Going through the giant double doors, Harry found the place packed and all the patrons looked to him, all with hopeful and ready faces.

Harry took a deep breath and then stepped inside to give the morning's briefing.

* * *

Harry was happy when Ginny had two-day break from her Quidditch tour, given that this was the only time available to them.

Many of their time had been spent just sitting together in front of the fireplace, Ginny reading the Daily Prophet as Harry got inebriated from smelling the pheromones from her head.

They happily kissed eachother as well, but never extended from that. Neither had engaged in the most intimate stage and both were reluctant about pursuing it with eachother until married. They were happy, content, solidifying their relationship seemed unimportant.

There were times when Ron and Hermoine had joined them and the four had dinner together.

Hermoine talking about defending her clientele against some of the idiotic charges that befuddled them and also working with her colleagues to get rid of the old "pure-blood" inspired laws and make way for ones that equalized everyone.

Ron talked, animatedly, about working with George and his plan to spread Weasley Wizard Wheezes all across the globe. However, there was a bit of tiredness to his tone when he talked, something harry picked up on.

"Tired of it already, mate?"

Ron shrugged, "I like the money I'm making, we're making, but…" He sighed, "I miss the good ol' times, yeah? I miss the adventures the three of us had. Sneaking off into dangers, battling down baddies, and trying to figure things out."

Ron took another gulp of his Butterbeer sighing in the process.

Harry smiled at him, "You know, Ron. Harpser has gotten ill, too ill, in fact, to continue on. If you want, you can fill his post."

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Become an Auror?"

Harry shrugged, "It'd be a change of scene, though. You'd be facing imminent danger, have to dig through history reports on villains, and have to come to work on time."

Ron turned a shade of red and frowned. "George told you that bit, eh?"

Harry, Hermoine, and Ginny laughed.

Harry wiped his eye, "But seriously, mate. We do need someone to fill his spot. I know what you're capable of and it'd be grand for you to join. The question is, do you want to?"

Ron looked down at the table, thinking. He looked up and smirked. "Yeah, yeah I want to."

Harry raised his glass as did everyone else, "To the Death Eaters, may they be damned. The two are at em' again!"

Everyone responded in same and clinked, and then, drank from their glasses.

* * *

A good thing about dating a Quidditch Player was the free tickets to be given to their fiancé.

Harry had gotten two tickets to the Puddlemere United vs. Gorodok Gargoyles of Lithuania.

Walking past Mr. Weasley's office, and seeing him inside, Harry had a grand inspiration. Asking Mr. Weasley to the game would give the two a chance to talk and maybe to see eye to eye about the engagement and, maybe by the end of the game, the two could go and talk with Mrs. Weasley and have her come around. As Harry made his approach, determination filled within himself, a man pushed Harry aside and strode on in. The two talked and Mr. Weasley then got up in a hurry and strode out of his office, taking no notice of Harry. The man followed in pursuit and then the two were gone, leaving Harry alone.

Harry sighed, rethinking his plan and decided, in the end to invite Ron.

Ron was more than happy to attend, however his thoughts look preoccupied as the two made their way to the ticket takers.

"What's up with you? You hardly said two words when we left Diagon Alley." Harry said as they waited in the long line.

Ron sighed. "Mum sent an owl. Great Aunt Muriel's sick. They don't think she has much longer to live."

Harry was shocked, both by Ron's attitude toward the woman who though very little of him and of the news itself.

"How's your parents taking it?" Harry asked, remembering Mr. Weasley's hasty retreat at the Ministry.

Ron shrugged, "Mum's sad and Dad's worried. I haven't told Ginny or George yet. I think Bill, Charlie, and Percy know, though."

Harry nodded as he gave the woman their tickets and the two headed up the spiraling staircase to their row.

Upon reach, they found themselves heading toward the middle of the row.

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Said a familiar voice.

Walking over to where their seats were, they found themselves joined with Neville, who was with a girl and Luna, sitting on the opposite of Neville with a muscular, bearded guy.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Tathilda Berksin. Tathilda, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were in my year at Hogwarts and are my friends."

Tathilda, who had long flowing black hair, large eyelashes, looked to Neville in surprise.

"_The_ Harry Potter? Neville, you never told me you knew _the_ Harry Potter!" Tathilda stood up and shook Harry's hand excitingly, she merely nodded to Ron.

"Hi Luna." Ron said to Luna, ignoring Tathilda's jabbers of remarks about Harry's infamous past.

Luna smiled, "Hi Ron, hi Harry. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Rufus Scamander. His father, as you know, is the author of the "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them", Newt Scamander."

"Luna…" Rufus rolled his eyes.

Luna grinned, "He gets uncomfortable when I mention about his father." Luna gave Rufus a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Rufus blushed and patted her on the leg. He then shook Harry and Ron's hands.

Harry and Ron took their seats, which were right next to Neville and Tathilda's.

The game began shortly and Harry, Ron, and Neville all stood and cheered loudly as Oliver Wood took to the field; Luna, Tathilda, and Rufus looked at eachother, all wondering if they should be doing the same.

The game went in and so far the United team was a head by 400 points while the Gargoyles only had 384.

Harry looked to see if _he _spot the Golden Snitch from the stands. Looking, he DID find it as it was at a far end of the stadium on the opposite stands, near the bottom at the field. Something then caught Harry's eyes'.

As the golden flittering of the Snitch flew away, Harry's eyes hadn't left where it was.

There was a man sitting in the stands, four men accompanied him, all of them hooded.

_Oh no._ Harry began to panic as he noted how packed this stadium was and the four Death Eaters, and whoever was there with them, had placed themselves in a perfect place to start killing or wounding.

The man seemed to be starring directly at Harry, which made Harry's hairs on the back of neck rise. There was something uneasy yet vaguely familiar about the disturbing sensation.

The man then removed his hood and Harry found himself starring, as well.

The man's face was completely covered in deep scars and on his head was lightening-shaped scar. His goatee'd mouth sneered and he turned to his associates and nodded. Soon all five of them rose.

Harry turned to Ron, who was cheering his loudest as Oliver blocked a shot made by the opposite team.

"Oi, Ron!" Harry said, trying to make his voice known from the crowd.

Ron looked at him, "What?"

"Death Eaters are here. Tell Neville and tell him to tell Luna. We need to get everyone out of here."

Ron nodded and made to tell Neville but then a scream erupted from the stands as a body fell from the top of one of the upper stands and fell to Earth.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Rufus, took out their wands and started trying to get people to leave in an orderly fashioned manner.

Harry shouted out, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

The silvery stag erupted from Harry's wand and turned to him, obediently.

"To all Aurors, Death Eaters have infiltrated the Quidditch Game. Come immediately!" Harry instructed. The stag nodded and rode out at an alarming rate, to where ever the other Aurors were.

Harry then raced down the isles making his way to the ledge of the second floor row just as the Death Eaters came out onto the field, blasting in every direction.

The man had not raised his wand. His eyes glued to Harry. He marched, watching, unblinkingly, as he made his way.

Harry raised his wand and sent a spell that caused one of the Death Eaters to buckle.

Rowley, whose hood had fallen off, raised his wand to retaliate, but the scarred man put his hand out and put Rowley's arm down.

Rowley glared at the man who thwarted his attempt.

Harry's earlier call to his Aurors had finally been answered as many of them apparated right onto the Quidditch field. At once, the Death Eaters scattered, two disapparated.

The man, however continued his prowl unto Harry.

Harry sent a spell at him, which the man flung away with his wand.

Jumping onto and in the stands' box, he stopped.

"Harry Potter." He breathed, his cold hard eyes looking at Harry, curiously.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man said nothing more. He then took aim with his wand.

Harry dived as the spell from the heavily scarred man was sent inches from his face. Harry sent one back and the man dove over the stands and onto the Quidditch field, knocking out a player and seizing her broom.

As Harry made to make another attack, someone's arm bumped Harry so hard that his wand went flying out of his hand and into the feet of many scrambling people.

The scarred man sneered, delightfully, at Harry as he took to a broom and kicked off into the sky.

Harry dodged people as he made to the Quidditch field. Harry then spotted a Cleansweep lying on the ground and he immediately went to it.

Several people called out for Harry, as he proceeded to mount the broom. After all, being wandless and going after someone whose proved to be dangerous and elusive was insanity.

Harry didn't care. The man's appearance alone was enough reason for Harry to go after him. He knew, from being an experienced Quidditch player, that there was a slim chance that he could still advantage on the man despite being unarmed. Harry kicked hard against the ground and took off after the stranger into the sky.

Chasing after the lone figure into the clouded, rumbling, sky; Harry looked back as the stadium grew smaller as he climbed.

The man came to a full stop ahead of him.

Harry sped with all his might to reach him and then stopped, as he took eye of the man's wand, which was pointed directly at Harry.

A jet of green light came pelting down on Harry.

Seconds away from being hit, Harry took the only available option he had left: he jumped.

Leaping off his cleansweep, Harry free-fall-ed as he heard his broom snapping in response to the spell that had hit it.

With his wand missing from him, Harry had no means of reducing his speed and apparating at this speed, and in mid air, was downright lunacy.

The stadium, which had been a mere dot of light before, had now become a glowing beacon that Harry found himself hurtling toward.

Air whistled past his ears, the sound becoming deafening.

A blast of green passed by Harry's head. Struggling against the velocity he was in, Harry managed to see from the corner of his eye his purser, the balding man, racing to him, wand aloft.

Tucking his arms behind him, and arching his back, Harry increased the speed in which he was going.

The other man could be heard still following, but Harry was now just within the reaches of the stadium.

Harry's ears could hear voices and he could tell that they were screams and panics as his form was visible and as he falling headlong toward to the bottom of the stadium.

Harry knew that if the man's spell wouldn't kill him, the landing would. The Quidditch field would be Harry's resting-place and grave.

Then, without warning, he could feel a hand grab ahold of the back of his shirt and trying desperately to take hold of him and lift him to avoid being ground into the ground.

But to no avail as the two of them smashed head long into the Earth below.

The feel of the Earth caused Harry's mind to rattle and every bone in his body felt as if they'd been turned into sand, pain being an understatement by a large measure.

Fiery pain, like no other erupted from Harry and blood gushed from his mouth as his crumpled form bounced, heaved, and rolled all over the Quidditch field. When Harry had finally came, at last, to a stop. He could see another form lying on the field as hundreds thundered their way to the fallen. The person was Oliver Wood, whose dirt-encrusted face looked to Harry, beseechingly. Oliver clawed his way to Harry, but was stopped by Katie Bell who knelt down next to him, putting his arm over her shoulder. Oliver's hand was stretched, wantingly, toward Harry, Oliver's face full of fear and desperation, as Katie apparated the both of them away.

Neville, Luna, and Rufus came to Harry as his vision began to blur and more blood came gurgling out of his mouth as he attempted to speak to the three.

"Harry?! Harry!" Neville was sitting on the ground his face a foot away from Harry's, he then looked up, away from Harry, to somewhere far off, his face full of alarm as he raised his wand. "Luna! Rufus! Watch out! Death Eaters!"

Harry's ears heard wand shots being fired and people's screams resumed and scrambling could be heard.

A pair of tiny hands laid themselves around Harry and then all was black.

* * *

Harry had awoken when he felt something cold being pressed against his forehead.

Opening his eyes revealed Kreacher leaning over Harry and dabbing his head with a wet washcloth.

Kreacher's eyes brightened, "Master! Yer awake!"

Nodded and feebly searched around for his glasses.

Kreacher handed them to him.

"Master scared Kreacher. Harry's friend Ron sent for Kreacher and Kreacher brought poor, injured, Master home. Kreacher thought Harry might be beyond repair!"

Harry looked over his body and noticed he was heavily bandaged from neck to feet. A bottle of "skele-grow" was on the bedside table. Harry was back in Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

"It was quite a fall." Harry agreed.

There was a knock heard coming from downstairs.

Kreacher scowled at the sound. "Do you wish me to send them away, Master?"

Harry thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, let them in, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and set down the washcloth next to Harry has he hopped off the bed and scurried down stairs.

Kreacher seemed to make a cry of dismay as approaching footsteps made their way up to Harry's room and, to Harry's surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, she soon flung herself over Harry and grabbed the washcloth and continued Kreacher's previous work.

"Hello, Harry." Said Mr. Weasley.

Harry nodded to him. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."

There was another sound downstairs as more footsteps came into Harry's room.

Ginny, Ron, and George appeared in the doorframe but stopped short upon seeing their parents there.

Ginny continued on in and knelt down next to Harry, Mrs. Weasley immediately moved to allow her access to Harry; Ginny cupped her hands around his face, relieved eyes looked upon him.

"Oh, Harry…Ron told me what happened…I…I was so afraid…"

If Harry could move his arms he would have given her a reassuring hug.

Ron and George still remained at the doorway, staring at their parents.

"Did anyone get hurt or killed?" Harry asked, looking to everyone in the room.

Ron shook his head, "Nah, Harry. We're all fine. Oliver's a bit scuffed up, but not as bad as you. Luna's pulled a muscle and that Rufus bloke chipped a tooth. That's it. The Death Eaters and that weird chap disapparated after awhile."

Harry nodded, relieved.

Mr. Weasley moved over to Mrs. Weasley and whispered in her ear.

"Right." She said. She then put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny? Harry? I have news for you all."

Ginny didn't move from Harry, she gave a sideways look to her mother. Harry, who couldn't move at all, just looked at Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath, "I know we haven't, I haven't, made it easy for you two. For your engagement, that is. From what Ron tells me, you two have been engaged for little over three years and haven't gotten married because you wanted to wait for us to feel right about the two of you."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "We couldn't be prouder of the both of you."

Ginny and Harry didn't smile nor acknowledge any other mood, but continued on listening.

Mrs. Weasley continued, "Both your father and I were offended in the beginning that neither one of you would feel comfortable enough to tell us that you two had gotten engaged. To make matters worse, you kept it a secret. At first, I didn't want to except that my only daughter and youngest child was leaving me and that she'd be taking Harry with her. I guess what I'm saying is, is that I didn't want to accept that you were growing up, Ginny, dear."

Ginny still lay where she was, her face unreadable, she continued to stroke Harry's hair.

"After hearing about Harry's horrendous injury at the Quidditch game and with Auntie Muriel soon to be leaving us, I realized that I shouldn't be so selfish on keeping my family all to myself."

Mrs. Weasley walked over and sat on the bed next to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny, I WANT you two to get married. Nothing would make me happier than to see the two of you together." Mrs. Weasley put her hands on Harry and Ginny's.

"You're Auntie Muriel, Ginny, heard about your engagement from Bill and wants you to wear her Tiara for your wedding and she'd like to attend, as well, if you wish it."

Harry looked to Ginny. Ginny's face could be best described as a porcelain mask. However, the "mask" came off and was replaced by a soft, warm, smile.

"That'd be lovely."

Ron and George both let out a sigh, simultaneously.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N**: I apologize for the skip in time, but in order to tell this story as I ahve planned I need to jump ahead. I hope you'll forgive me and have enjoyed this chapter. The next one you'll like as well for, it's the...you guessed it!


	10. Something Borrowed, Someone Blue

**Chapter Ten: Something borrowed, Someone blue**

Light shone down on the Burrow as people gathered in from all over. Each of these people held in their hand an invitation that read:

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be taken place on April 25**__**th**__** of this year.**_

_**The wedding is to be taken place in the Bride's parent's home, The Burrow.**_

_**The Bride's brother, Ronald Weasley, will play best man for this ceremony.**_

_**Bride's Maids are Hermoine Granger and Luna Lovegood. **_

_**Ceremony will begin at three.**_

_**We hope to see you there.**_

As people began to fill in the outside area of the Burrow, Harry watched them from the window of the upstairs bathroom of the house.

Taking a pair of contact lenses that he had bought recently, Harry applied the liquid to one of the lenses as he struggled to fit it into his eye.

Ron watched him from the doorway, frowning in confusion and mild curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Harry laughed ruefully as the lens fell from his finger, to the ground.

"Trying to put on these lenses so I don't have to wear my glasses."

Ron shook his head; "Muggles amaze me more and more with their odd inventions."

Hermoine popped her head in; "Harry, are you ready, it's almost…Aw, Harry, you're not trying to wear lenses, are you?"

Harry laughed again and nodded.

Hermoine sighed and walked into the bathroom and took the lens away from Harry and threw it in the garbage.

"Harry, in the magical world they've come up with away for you to see without your glasses. Grant it, it doesn't last very long but it'll do for today. Here." She took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's left eye. "Stand still. _Perfectus foca._" A little spark of blue light came from the tip of the wand and hit Harry's eye. Hermoine performed the same spell to the other and Harry rubbed his eyes.

"How's that?" Se asked.

Harry reopened his eyes and looked around.

He smiled, "Perfect."

Hermoine nodded, "It'll only last for twenty-four hours, so be sure to keep your glasses with you for when it stops working."

Harry nodded and looked himself in the mirror just as little Teddy Lupin came running up the stairs into the bathroom.

"Hairwy'? Granny and Auntiee Mawwee' says you eed' to come down or else you're n' twoble."

Harry smiled at the little four-year-old. "Alright. Tell them I'm on my way."

Teddy looked at Harry with his saucer-like eyes and then darted from the bathroom and back downstairs.

Ron smirked, "Boy has a way with words, doesn't ee'?"

Harry laughed while Hermoine put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, I'm going to have to sit down with that boy one of these days and teach him proper speech."

Harry fixed his robe and then proceeded on down with the other two just as Mrs. Weasley and Charlie were about to go up the steps.

"There you are! Ron, fix your tie. Harry, you better get out there, oh, Ron, here, let me help you." As Mrs. Weasley assisted to a disgruntled Ron, Charlie walked Harry to the door leading outside.

"You know, Harry, this is a little late but I wanted to tell you how great it is that you're going to be my brother-in-law."

Harry smiled and put a hand on Charlie's toughened shoulder.

"I know too."

Charlie smiled as held the door open to the outside.

* * *

Hundreds of people sat in the glistening white chairs that lay outside the Weasley's house, near the garden.

The magical pitched up tent had people in the comfort of the shade, away from the dreadful heat that came upon this warm Sunday afternoon.

Neville and his girlfriend Tathilda were seated right next to Seamus and Hannah Abbot, who were talking with Rufus. Many others of Harry's friends and coworkers were seated in the chairs and talked amongst themselves, moments away from when the ceremony was to begin.

Even Harry's teachers came to this day. Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn boasting to a lot of their accomplishments of having Harry in their classes.

Hagrid, accompanied by Grawp, sat in the very back. Hagrid was trying his best to explain the situation to Grawp.

Kreacher was there as well, dressed rather shabbily in a doll's, moth-eaten, tuxedo, that he had found in a garbage heap. He looked as though he wasn't sure if was really meant to be there. No one took notice of him, however.

The Weasley family were also present as Bill, bouncing his two year-old daughter, Victoire, on his knee as he talked to Dawlish and Savage who were seated a row in front of him and Fluer.

Charlie talked animatedly to Lorna Williamson, who seemed to be absorbing every word he spoke, with a seductive smile.

George was showing people to their seats and took a moment to check up on Auntie Muriel, who was discussing a topic quite loudly with Neville's Gran, her stuffed-vulture hat blocking the view of some others behind her.

Harry watched all of them, smiling.

Ron soon showed up, his face full of indignation.

"Mrs. Weasley done with you then?" Harry grinned.  
Ron nodded, his face still full of contempt.

Harry slugged him, "Come on. Let's go."

The two marched along the side and stopped in front of the wizard in charge of the ceremony.

"Today's the day, eh, Mr. Potter?" He said.

Harry nodded.

Several people called out to Harry waiving their arms.

Mrs. Weasley took to her seat next to Bill and Fluer and beamed at Harry, making a small waive of her hand.

Harry returned it and noticed Mrs. Weasley's tears to be coming into play.

A sudden chime rang out and everyone quieted and the guests turned their heads to the entrance of the Burrow as the door opened.

Harry's eyes widened and he was sure that the spell Hermoine had cast on his eyes was sure to wear off as he was starring so hard, his eyes could have popped out of his head.

Ginny came out of the Burrow, accompanied by her father.

Ginny's face glowed as her hair was filled with lilies and sprigs of lilac, her dress a heavenly glow of silvery-white with just the slightest hints of gold that could be seen as she moved with her father. The goblin-made tiara resting on her head.

Never had Harry before seen her looking so radiant and gorgeous.

People in the audience seemed to be of the same opinion. Everyone made his or her renditions of "Ooh's" and "Aww's" as everyone looked at her as she made her way up to Harry.

Hermoine and Luna looking equally beautiful, their dresses of similar make but not as glorious as Ginny's. Harry had eyes only for Ginny, though.

Letting go of his daughter, Arthur Weasley looked to Harry and nodded. He then made his way to his, already, sobbing wife.

The short, squat, little wizard holding his book open in front of him, waited until the talking ceased, and then began to proceed.

"My good people, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls: Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley could be heard, rather loudly, sobbing into the lap of her husband.

The Wizard-Vicar continued, "From what I understand, both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have prepared vows that they've made for eachother. So, let us listen to what their hearts speak." The tiny wizard took a step back as Harry and Ginny moved closer to eachother.

Enclosing Harry's hands into her own, Ginny looked into Harry's green eyes as she spoke.

"Harry, words alone cannot express my feelings for you. You have been an idol to me since the beginning and have become my deepest love in the end. From the moment I saw you, on Platform nine and three-quarters, I knew that you were the person I wanted to be with most. True, it was a simple crush, a crush from a girl who had big eyes for the "Boy who lived", yet your role in my life expanded. You became more than my idol...You became my savior, my teacher, my guide, my continuing hope, and finally, my greatest love. Now, on this momentous day, I stand with you, about to embark upon a fuller life with you... And now I give you my eternal devotion that will last even longer than the strongest love potion. I'm yours, Harry Potter, for now, always, and forever."

Certain members of the audience sniffled and held handkerchiefs to their faces.

Harry smiled back at her. He took out a piece of parchment that he had written on prior to the ceremony and read it aloud:

"We met at a time where shadows covered the road

And you offered me love of an eternal load,

But as I looked into the eyes of a young you

I turned down an everlasting love

That I new would hold forever true

And would carry me to the skies above."

"Years later it dawned on me what I had done and it haunted me in my sleep, but then I worked my hardest and I won

the love you had for me." He put the paper down and smiled at Ginny.

"I Love You, Ginny, with all my heart and I am glad I've lived to see this day where we finally wed and become a family."

Harry took out the same folded piece of paper from his robe and continued:

"In a poem you once wrote

With the feelings that held true,

Those words are what held me afloat

So I write them back to you:

My eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

My hair as dark as a blackboard.

Now I am yours, forever more,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

People in the crowd smiled and clapping sounded.

Mrs. Weasley, however, had no strength for it as she continued to weep, happily.

The tiny Wizard appeared and stepped back to his place.

"Beautiful. Absolutely, beautiful." He then turned to the audience. "From what I know, the journey these two have traveled to finally have come to a place of happiness has been a long and difficult one. Yet, they are still here, and still have promised themselves to eachother. Now, they shall be fulfilled."

He turned to Harry. "Do you, Harry James, take Ginevra Molly to be your lawful and eternally wedded wife? To honor, to cherish, to honor in sickness and in health, in Merlin's name, as long as you both shall live?"

Harry nodded, "I do."

The wizard turned to Ginny. "Do you Ginevra Molly, take Harry James to be your lawful and eternally wedded husband? To honor, to cherish, to honor in sickness and in health, in Merlin's name, as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny put a finger to her chin and looked up, thoughtfully.

She then looked back at Harry, grinning broadly.

"Of course I do."

The wizard nodded, smiling. "If there is anyone here who feel that these two should not be eternally and happily bound, do speak or forever hold your peace."

George and Ron both looked threateningly around.

"Then I declare you two bonded for life."

Harry, at first was startled, when Ginny jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him. But, he too delved into the moment and pivoted the both of them, having Ginny leaning back and Harry leaning over her.

A roar of applause and cheering consumed the air and familiar golden balloons came into the air, bursting with that of songbirds and bells.

It was a joyous occasion; Harry and Ginny had finally married.

* * *

The wedding reception was blissful. Everyone gathered was either dancing or were standing and chatting.

Harry and Ginny were indispensable as they were tugged, cornered, or dragged by several groups to be asked such arbitrarily questions such as "Is it good to finally have it done and out of the way?"

Both Harry and Ginny remained polite and respectful to these and other weird questions.

"So, where's the honeymoon?" Asked Dean.

Harry looked to Ginny, feeling a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it.

Ginny gave her best grin yet, "It's a secret."

Dean looked discouraged and slumped off to talk with Seamus and Hannah.

Harry looked to Ginny, "What's the "secret"?"

Ginny looked at Harry, her face full of mischief. She then kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I'll tell ya later. Come on, let's talk to some more people."

Harry returned the smile and walked with her to Luna and Rufus.

Rufus turned to Harry as he approached.

"So, Harry. Did you ever find out who that guy was that caused you to make such a disastrous swan dive?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "No, I haven't. He doesn't match any criminals we have on file and there are no muggle reports on him, either."

Rufus nodded.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Do we really have to talk about _this_?"

Rufus shrugged, "I was just curious. Anyways, congratulations to you both."

Luna nodded, "It was a beautiful wedding, I hope ours is as special or more."

Rufus looked at her with wide eyes, "Excuse me? Who says we're getting married?"

Luna looked at Rufus with surprised eyes. "Oh, so you don't want to marry me?"

"Well, yeah…of course I-"

Luna smiled, "Then we are going to get married, right?"

Rufus was turning pink and looked uncertain as to how to reply.

Both Harry and Ginny stifled laughter seeing Rufus try to find a way out Luna's remark.

The party soon settled down and people began to leave.

Once everyone had gone, Mrs. Weasley announced for there to be another post-celebration party in the house.

The party only consisted of Andromeda with baby Teddy, Bill, Fluer, and little Victoire; and, of course, the Weasley family.

Harry found this to be the best party of all.

Mer-Champagne was brought out once more and toasts were made accordingly.

All the joyous, however was put on hold as a knock came to the Burrow door and when George answered it, it was revealed to be Lucius Malfoy.

Standing, looking particularly pale, he held a gift in his hands.

Arthur immediately got up and strode to the door.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Lucius sneered, "Is this how you greet all guests who come to your home, Arthur? Surprising."

Arthur's eyes never left Malfoy's.

Lucius sighed, "I'm here merely to give my best wishes to the newly weds. Has that become a crime, now?"

Arthur stepped out of his way, watching him suspiciously as Lucius eyed the inside of the Burrow, snobbishly. Placing the gift on the table with the many others, he turned to the rest of the family, his eyes resting on Harry.

"Congratulations to you, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you're going to be very happy."

Harry nodded, respectfully. "Thank you."

Mr. Malfoy nodded. He hadn't even looked at Ginny nor any other member of the Weasley family.

He then turned and strode his way back to the door, and then stopped. He looked over his shoulder.

"I was wondering, Mrs. Potter, if you could spare your husband for just a moment."

Before Ginny could speak, Arthur asked, rather brusquely, "Whatever for?"

"Auror business." Malfoy replied. "I have still have a number of great influences and they have questions regarding the office. Care to lend your ear, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed and looked to everyone. "It'll be short. Promise." He then got up and gave Mr. Weasley a reassuring look and then followed Lucius out the door.

The two continued on walking until they reached the vegetable gardens.

Mr. Malfoy then turned.

"They have Draco."

"Excuse me?" Harry replied; he noticed certain weariness to Mr. Malfoy's look and tone.

"Yaxley. He took Draco. He's threatening me, Harry. He says since I didn't rejoin with him and Rookwood that it automatically labels me a "traitor". They're…" Lucius swallowed, "They're planning on killing him if I don't get you to agree to come with me to them."

Harry looked at Lucius carefully, not entirely sure if their was any ingenuity to his tone.

"How can I trust you? More so, why should I even help you, Lucius? This is YOUR mess. You choose to be a Death Eater and now you're going to have to face the consequences." Harry remarked.

Lucius' face then became that of snarl. "Let me rightly remind you, Mr. Potter. That it was my wife that saved your life those four years ago. If she hadn't declared you dead, you'd most certainly WOULD be at the hands of the Dark Lord." His snarl dropped and he left this cane leaning next to him, as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Harry, with pleading.

"Please…please, Harry. I don't want to lose him."

Harry sighed, "Fine. Let me call the Aurors and-"

"No!" Malfoy said, shaking his head. "Don't. They gave me explicit instructions that you were to come alone. Should anyone else show, they'd most certainly kill Draco."

Harry thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright. Let me tell the others that I'm leaving and-"

"NO, POTTER! THEY WANT US TO COME IMMEDIATELY!" Lucius was shaking and his eyes were wide. He then sighed, "I…I'm sorry. My son, you know…"

Harry closed his eyes and wished he could be able to talk to others in their heads as he looked longingly towards the Burrow.

"Let's go then." Harry said.

* * *

Ginny watched from the window as Harry and Lucius Malfoy apparated away.

"Where's he going?" She asked outloud.

The rest of the family shrugged, Mr. Weasley had a stern expression on his face.

"Harry's a fool for not having that family tossed in with the rest of the vermin in Azkaban."

Ginny was still looking out the window.

Hermoine, George, and Ron walked up to her.

"Want us to tract them down?" Hermoine asked.

Ginny looked to her, "You don't even know where they went?"

Hermoine nodded, "Yeah, but we can split up and hopefully one of us can find out where they headed."

Ginny heaved a sigh as she starred out. "Alright."

The three then left the house, while Mrs. Weasley and Fluer came over and laid their hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"It'll be alright, dear. Harry's prepared for anything, it seems, nowadays."

Fluer nodded, "Eets' true. Arry' ees a good wizard and a good Orer'. He'll be fine Ginny."

Ginny sighed, looking down at the ground. Today was almost a perfect day.

* * *

Harry and Lucius apparated in front of a dense, dark cave. Looking behind them, Harry could see the town of Hogsmeade, it's lights shining brilliantly in the dusk of the night.

They're in here." Lucius said.

Harry nodded and followed him in , the light behind them seemed to grow denser as the went into the bowels of the cave.

A light shone on ahead and they approached it until the found themselves outside again. The light was from a nearby lighthouse making its rotations.

As the waves crashed against the cliff, another sound came, that of a muffled yelp.

Harry turned and saw six figures immerge from a shadowed area behind them.

Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was there. Tied, blinded, and gagged.

Yaxley gave a sinister smile to Harry.

"Aw, Mr. Potter, so glad you could join us today. Heard it was your wedding day, was it not?"

"To a "Blood-Traitor", if I'm not mistaken." Added Rookwood.

Harry hadn't looked or responded to any of them. His eyes were fixed on the one who held a jagged dagger to Draco's throat; the one with a lightening-shaped scar.

"Well, I brought him here. Now, release Draco." Lucius said, looking to his son.

Yaxley shook his head, "Not yet, Lucius. You see, unlike you and your family, we're not all spineless. You're going to watch now as we do what our Master failed to do. Kill Harry Potter."

McNair added a satisfied smile, "And don't think about apparating, Potter. We've put a charm over this entire alcove, so yeh won't be able to."

Harry smiled, "Haven't you lot forgot? I was killed once already and have came back. What makes you think I won't do it again?"

Rookwood looked to Yaxley, who just shrugged. "Once you fail, try, try, again."

As they all drew their wands, a voice rang out from the cave behind Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Rookwood spun on the spot and then landed with a "thump".

Through the confusion, Harry sent another stunning spell at McNair and caught him in the stomach.

Yaxley shouted angrily and both he, the mystery man, and Rowley sent spell after spell at Harry and at the cave.

George appeared, along with Ron and Hermoine, all three of them ducking low as they sent shots after the Death Eaters.

The man threw Draco to the side and took out his own wand and sent the killing spell, "_Avada Kedarva_", right at Harry. Harry managed to dodge it in time

Lucius, who snapped out of his state of fear and confusion, and took out his own wand and began dueling Yaxley on the spot.

"I once considered you a dear friend, Gregor." Lucius grunted as they sparred.

Yaxley spat as he then smiled, " 'Friends'? Lucius, you are a fool. To think I could befriend a powerless leech as yourself is pathetic."

While the two dueled, Rowley tried to drag McNair away from the battle, only to leave him as a spell sent by Ron caused him to fall over.

The strange man watched everything and only moved when Yaxley yelled, "Never mind all of this! Everyone, we're leaving! Vox, Rowley, get going!"

_Vox._ Thought Harry. _So, that's his name._

Rowley then apparated and also Yaxley, after sending a blast to Lucius' arm before apparating.

Vox also moved to the area to where they apparated but stopped and aimed his wand at George who was untying Draco.

"_Avada Kedarva!"_ He shouted and soon the green jet of magic came bursting from his wand and shot straight for George's head, which turned slowly after hearing the words.

"Noooo!" Lucius yelled. He ran, pushed George and Draco out of the way and received the spell full on in the chest. His body flailed and then lost balance as Lucius Malfoy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body tripped and then landed, sharply, on that of several large rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

Harry turned onto the spot to where Vox had been only for him to no longer be there.

While Hermoine, Ron, and George dragged Rookwood and McNair to the cave's entrance to be received by some waiting Aurors, Harry hung back and sat down next to Draco, who was looking mournfully at the bottom of the cliff.

Neither of them spoke for a little while and then Draco looked to Harry, his face full of determination.

"Kill them, Potter. Kill them all!"

_**To be continued…**_

Harry's vows are property of _**Tsarluxia**_ and are used with permission.


	11. The Deal

**Chapter Eleven: The Deal**

Harry stood outside the Summerhouse of Bill and Fluer's flat, on the balcony, overlooking the marvelous city that was Bordeaux.

Leaning against the honey-colored, cast-iron, railing; Harry's thoughts were not on this beautiful setting but that on the words spoken by Draco Malfoy, two weeks ago.

_Kill them, Potter. Kill them all! _

Harry knew for a fact that it was in his power to dispose of Death Eaters in whatever way he saw fit. Grant it, he felt unsatisfied after Rookwood was sentenced to Azkaban for life, when it was he who had killed Fred Weasley.

George and Percy voiced their angst also, demanding that Harry should have appealed to the Wizemgot and Kingsley into re-instating some sort of death penalty and having Rookwood be the first to use it on. Harry knew that both of them were counting on Harry's influence and role as Head Auror to somehow carry out their vendetta against the man, but Harry knew that he only had so much power.

Harry sighed. The sun was coming up and the River Garonne shimmered and sparkled in response.

Nothing was ever going to be easy, when it came to his role, Harry knew that.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Ginny appeared, dressed in a silky nightdress. She rapped her arms around Harry's torso and kissed him on the neck.

Two weeks ago, Ginny told Harry that Bill and Fluer were going to let them have their summer flat for their honeymoon and the two arrived and felt as if they were in a different world. Unfortunately, for Harry, the world they left came back to him every now and then and he found himself so preoccupied that he rarely got a chance to bask in the wonderful setting.

Later in the morning, the two headed out and into the St. Eloi Quarter, Ginny stopping practically in every shop within two kilometers.

"Are we here to shop?" Harry asked, grinning.

Ginny smirked at him, "Oh, c'mon, Harry. You're no fun."

Harry chuckled, "I was joking."

She gave him a gentle nudge and the two of them went inside one of the stores where an elderly man, smoking a long-stemmed pipe, looked at them curiously as they looked at the furniture in the store.

"Accueil. Peux-je vous intéresser dans n'importe quoi nous avons? Nous avons divers, merveilleux, les meubles en solde, aujourd'hui." (Welcome. Can I interest you in anything we have? We have various, marvelous, furniture on sale, today.)

Harry looked to Ginny, who he hopped knew French.

Ginny smiled at the man. "No Mais merci. Nous regardons juste." (No. But thank you. We're just looking.)

The man nodded and then looked down at a newspaper he had in front of him.

Harry looked to Ginny, but she gave no explanation of what had been said, and instead was looking at a headboard for a bed that had little cherubs carved on it.

When they left, Harry finally asked her again.

"When did you learn French?"

Ginny smiled. "When I was in Paris and the Harpies were facing the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Before our match, Gwenog took us all out and showed us the city. She taught us French as well when we stopped to have coffee at the Arc de Triumph."

Harry nodded, impressed.

The two spent the remainder of the early morning and then afternoon walking until night drew.

Going back to the flat. The two cuddled in front of the roaring fire place, both locked into a tight embrace.

Kisses upon heavier kisses were planted and then Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"_Harry?_"

"What?" He asked.

Ginny blushed for a moment and then looked at Harry with absolute fondness.

"You know…it _is_ our honeymoon..."

Harry nodded, unsure as to what she was getting at.

Ginny laid back and closed her eyes.

"Shall we…you know."

It then struck Harry as to what she was implying.

"I guess. Do you want to?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She then got up and retreated to the bedroom, closing the door.

Harry went to the bathroom and closed the door as well.

Taking off all of his garments, he stood for awhile looking at himself naked in the mirror.

His body being lean, yet muscular, appropriate for that of an Auror, stood hunched as he looked up and down at himself in the reflection of the mirror.

Looking at his person, Harry felt a twinge of self-consciencess as to what Ginny might think of his form, if it was to her pleasing.

Harry remembered vaguely, of the book Ron had given him for his seventeenth birthday, "_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_". Inside it were various methods to please a woman, but it also mentioned about some scrutinizes or preferences that some women had with the appearance of the opposite sex.

Harry continued to look at himself and was feeling rather weirded out by what Ginny's reaction might be to see his naked-form. Neither of them had seen eachother in this kind of "light".

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and came out of the bathroom.

"Ginny, I'm not sure-" He stopped. Ginny was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing only her thin silk nightgown, which hid nothing. Her slightly tanned, very athletic, figure seemed to glow by the flickers from the fireplace.

Unknown to Harry, the towel he was holding up, slid down and fell completely to the floor. His whole attention was on Ginny in her new form. All other thoughts and inhibitions were lost.

Ginny blushed, a little at Harry's gawking, but smiled and motioned him into the bedroom with her finger.

Harry followed obediently and joined her in the bedroom where he closed the door.

The two stood in front of the bed, looking at eachother.

"So." Ginny said, looking down at the floor, brushing her left foot, back and forth, against the carpet.

Harry didn't say anything. He then put his hands on her shoulders and waited for her look at him. When she did, he enclosed her into a deep hug and began to kiss her softly, then passionately.

Ginny replied in same and then the two of them leaned sideways and fell to the bed.

* * *

Going through the noisy streets of the strange Greek City, Rowley was in a foul mood. 

He had followed Yaxley and the man Vox to this town and so far neither of them had an answer for him as to why they were here in the first place.

At first, when McNair and Rookwood had been captured, Rowley thought it would have been best to split and survive on his own.

However, the huge blond Death Eater's face was widely known, and Rowley didn't know how far he could go without being spotted or for someone to claim they had saw him.

Rowley sighed. Things were farther from being of what they were when the Dark Lord had reemerged, and Yaxley was a pitiful substitute by comparison.

As they made their way further, Rowley had enough.

"That's it! Either one of you tell me where it is we're going, or I'll-"

"We're here." Yaxley announced, cutting Rowley short.

The three entered a smoke filled bar where many, it appeared, were wizards and witches alike. All of them looked downtrodden and worn out clothes hung to their ample frames.

Yaxley led the other two to the back of the room where a man, with an eye-patch, was smoking from a huka. A serpent of some sort lay curled around his arm and hissed while it bobbed its head.

Yaxley sat down in front of the man while Rowley and Vox stood on both sides of him.

For a while, neither spoke.

Then, "Are you sure you want this? This, information?" The man asked in a husky voice.

Yaxley nodded, "Very much. What can you tell me?"

The other man smiled, showing red, decaying, teeth.

"Near Olympus, where Gods used to dwell, there's a cave. In this cave you'll meet the "Seerak". Be nice to her and answer her truthfully or you'll face dire consequences."

Yaxley nodded and the man continued.

"Get her allegiance and you'll get her clan's."

Yaxley nodded and got up, throwing several galleons onto the table before leaving.

As they ventured back onto the street, Yaxley turned to the others.

"So, they're in a cave. Any guess where?"

Rowley bit his lip in fury. "Whose "they"? Who the bloody hell are we recuiting?! Answer me, Yaxley! No more games."

Vox looked at Rowley with amusement.

Yaxley sighed and looked at Rowley. "The Sphinxes, Rowley, that's what we're after. The Sphinxes."

Rowley's jaw dropped and fear came into his eyes. "The S-Sphinxes? But…but they're dangerous! No wizard or witch alive has ever gained their trust or dealt with them without dying!"

Yaxley smiled, "Aye, but where they've failed we shall succeed."

Rowley scowled. "You said the same thing about Potter. He's still alive and, by the looks of it, WE"RE on the run."

Vox took out his wand, but Yaxley laid a hand on his wrist, shaking his head. He then turned back to Rowley.

"We've lost a lot of people since Potter joined the Auror's office. Maybe you'll find it better suits you to be rotting away with our friends in Azkaban, but I don't. Potter's a nuisance, nothing more. But he, and the Auror department, out number us right now. We need anyone that we can get. Even if they're dangerous beasts."

Rowley turned his head away and Yaxley turned back to Vox.

"Enough now, we need to keep going before nightfall."

The two men then proceed through the streets with Rowley in tow, muttering curses under his breath as the three of them went on.

* * *

Harry and Ginny's honeymoon was almost over and both felt incredibly reluctant to come back to the real world. 

Sitting in the bed, drinking mimosa, Ginny lay against Harry's escalating breath as he slept soundly while she read the Daily Prophet that Ron had sent her.

To her relief, there was nothing in it that needed to come to the attention of her husband. The two were going to be able to spend the next couple of days without the intrusion of the outside world.

Ginny knew, however, that the next couple of days _were_ going to be short and soon the both of them were going to go back into their roles in their daily lives.

Ginny sighed, although she loved being a professional Quidditch player, it did have its draw back and that was spending time away from Harry.

Could there be some final moment to where neither of their professional lives would keep them apart? If so, when?

Harry shifted suddenly, causing Ginny to hold onto her drink more firmly.

She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

There will be time. She told herself. They have all the time in the world. Voldemort is no more. The Death Eaters are falling faster than the leaves do in fall. Soon enough, Ginny's career on the Holyhead Harpies would draw to an end as well.

There will be time for Harry and Ginny Potter.

* * *

They had set up camp at the base of Mount Olympus and the following day began their entrance into one of the caves, half way up the mountain. 

Their wands lit, they moved cautiously, Rowley in the lead and Vox and Yaxley following.

Inside the cave many carvings and statues from that of ancient times depicted a for-said doom that would befall anyone who went further.

Many of the graphic illustrations, that were bewitched to move, showed that of men being decapitated, disemboweled, or even castrated and then devoured, bones, flesh, in all. The statues themselves showed the sinister beauty of the faces of the Sphinxes. At the bottom of their feet, however, lay piled with skulls of humans, house-elves, goblins, and even that of some small dragons.

Rowley looked at these with fear and annoyance while the other two in his party kept looking forward.

They soon reached a wall at the end of the cave which had scrawling on it as well as dried blood that had pooled at the bottom.

The inscription read:

_**If he who dares enter, values life, enter he shall not.**_

_**The Seerak values those who are of mind, those who are not will die in short of time.**_

_**Spare your blood and you may enter…**_

Rowley looked at the writing, curiously. " 'Spare your blood'? What on Earth does that mean?"

Yaxley walked forward and drew a small knife and sliced a small cut on his forefinger. He spread the blood in an arch along the stone wall.

The wall illuminated in a bright yellow light and then a door appeared followed by more writing:

_**The warning has been made.**_

_**You may proceed to enter.**_

Yaxley looked to Rowley and sneered, "After you."

Rowley gulped and walked in, his wand still aloft.

As the three walked in further the air grew denser and colder.

A particular smell could be scent, that of rotting flesh.

A sound could be heard as well and to Rowley's ears it was an eerie sound to be heard in such a frightening place.

It was singing.

As they proceeded forth, Rowley looked around and pointed with his wand and found that the light from the wand could not illuminate anything within the cave. There seemed to be no walls, just more infernal darkness.

Walking further, there was a glow up ahead. Two dots of orange light.

As they ventured forth, the "light" came from that of a pair of eyes. They eyes of a female face, a beautiful one at that.

Rowley paused and looked at his comrades for an answer or for instruction. Neither of them spoke but just looked ahead.

Rowley turned back to the feminine face, which smiled.

Rowley gulped. His father had once spoken of the beauty that was in a Sphinx's face, but also warn him of the danger and ferocity that lay beneath it. That and the many rows of fangs in it's mouth.

The Sphinx looked at Rowley curiously, still smiling. It then spoke.

"_Which creature in the morning goes on four feet, at noon on two, and in the evening upon three?_"

Rowley starred, dumbfounded, at the face.

"What?"

The sphinx smiled, "_You've answered, incorrectly."_

Rowley still starred at the face, his own face aghast with its reply. Then he heard the fluttering of wings and then something sharp and painful was lodged into his back.

Yaxley and Vox watched as Rowley's body rose into the air. Rowley screamed in terror, as he was elevated out of sight, his wand falling aimlessly to the ground.

Then there was an ear-piercing shriek from some creature as also a sound of something being ripped apart. Yaxley watched with horror as, what appeared to be organs and bits of blond hair and flesh fell to the ground in front of them, splattering in the process.

Vox, taking no notice of the grotesque display, walked over what was left of Rowley and stood in front of the face of the Sphinx.

"_Which creature in the morning goes on four feet, at noon on two, and in the evening upon three?_" It repeated, still smiling.

Vox's expression hadn't changed from what it was before, he said aloud: "Man. He crawls on all fours as a baby, then walks on two feet as an adult, and walks with a cane at an old age."

Yaxley looked from Vox to the Sphinx, worriedly. Having lost one man already, and entirely unsure as to whether or not, he himself, could answer this riddle satisfactorily.

The Sphinx cocked its head to the side, observing Vox.

"_You've answered…admirably._"

Yaxley heaved out a deep sigh.

"_Tell me, human, what does a wizard seek from the Seerak?_" The Sphinx asked.

Yaxley stood forth, "We-"

The face contorted, the eyes went white, and the mouth opened, threateningly, displaying several rows of sharp teeth.

"_WE DO NOT RECOGNIZE YOU! YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK! WE TALK ONLY TO THE ONE WHOSE ANSWERED US!_"

Yaxley took a step back as Vox stood forward.

"Forgive him, Seerak. He is strong but weak in mind."

Yaxley looked at Vox with venomous eyes.

Vox continued. "We seek out your assistance as well as that of your kin and brethren."

The Sphinx turned back to its kinder, feminine, face.

"_This is what you seek from us? How shall you return the favor, should we grant your request?_"

Vox smiled, "Wizards through out time have denied your right to land save these caves. If you help us, you will be free to declare what land's are yours for you and your clan as well as your kin and brethren."

Yaxley was hoping with all his might that Vox's cool figure would grant them what they needed.

The Sphinx half closed its eyes, dazedly, and seemed to purr, if you would call it purring. It then opened them fully and nodded.

"_As you wish._":

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N**: albeit, this is a rather short chapter but it starts what's going to be a very long adventure your Harry and the gang. Wait and you'll reap the benefits.


	12. Shadows in the Night

**Chapter Twelve: Shadows in the night**

The wind blew at a sinister rate in Godric's Hallow. People who were still out retreated to the safety and comfort of the indoors. Only that of a few stray animals lingered outside in the harsh conditions. Save for one man.

Apparating outside of town, he walks in town paying no mind to the wind that is pelting his face, mercilessly.

Walking through the town's square, he looks curiously at the buildings as he continues to walk.

The lit windows with many people gathered in the hearts and hearths of others, there was a lot of warmth to be seen from the outside.

The man removed his attention from the buildings and continued on ahead, walking down the boulevard until he came into the residential area.

Walking further he soon found the place he was looking for.

The cottage, caved in, growing immensely with ivy, it looked like an eye sore compared to the other structures next to it.

He knew, however, that a charm put upon it had it shielded from the yes of muggles

Touching the gate in front of the house, golden letters appeared on the wood, declaring this to be the spot where James and Lily Potter had died and that their son, Harry, had become the only known survivor of the killing curse.

Beneath it, and all around it, were writings by those who had visited the cottage.

One stated:

_**The Birth Place and home of Harry Potter**_

_**Champion of the Wizarding world and conquer of the Dark Lord**_

_**The world is a better place with you in it, Harry. Good luck in all your endeavors. **_

_**Michael Stivers.**_

The man brushed two of his fingers against the phrase "The world is a better place with you in it", looking narrowingly at it.

The man turned away from the ruined cottage and proceeded down the street, thinking:

"_It is as it should be now. Soon, though, it shall all change. Soon, the world, the Wizarding world, shall give out its last cry as they learn of terror, famine, and the cursed existence that I am given. I am no man. I'm an empty shell of existence, born with the elements of nobler wizards. Soon, they'll learn of Vox and what needs to be done…"_

* * *

Harry couldn't remember a time when he had it this hard in the Auror's office. 

Just a week after returning from his honeymoon, owls started coming in stating bizarre disappearances, and others of seeing disturbing shadows.

Everyone in the Auror office was tired. Having to visit so many people's houses and hear their reports and then to go investigating these claims, only to come up empty.

Harry sat in his office; several hundred parchments lay out in front of him, all of them of these strange sightings.

He was supposed to be writing reassuring responses to those who have written these and make some reports to Kingsley.

Harry sighed heavily and took a draught of Butterbeer that was in a mug on his desk.

There was a knock that came to his door.

"Come in." Harry replied.

Ron, accompanied with Hermoine and Luna, walked in.

Harry looked up, "Ron, aren't you supposed to be at the Weatherby's taking statements?"

Ron smirked, "That was four hours ago, mate. It's nearly pass six."

Harry looked over at the magical wall clock in his office; what Ron had said was true.

"Have you been working all this time, Harry?" Hermoine asked, a tone of impress in her voice.

Harry nodded as he took another gulp of Butterbeer.

Luna looked over some of the complaints and sighting reports and smiled.

"Wow." She said.

Harry looked up at her, "What?"

Luna smiled at Harry. "I'm surprised it hasn't occurred to you, Harry. These "shadows" what they are from?"

Harry was so tired that everything that came out of Luna sounded far and distant.

Hermoine, sensing Harry's exhaustion, spoke for him.

"What do you mean, Luna?"

"Surely you've heard of Manticores, haven't you?"

Ron bursted into laughter.

Hermoine sighed, "Luna…Manticores have not been seen for centuries. I hardly think that whatever's been making these shadows, are them. It's most likely Death Eaters putting fear into everyone and disappearing so they aren't caught."

"But there's only two left, Hermoine." Ron said. He then pointed to the stack on Harry's desk. "How could two make all of these around England?"

Hermoine put her hands on her hips and looked at Ron, defiantly. "So, what? Are you saying that these shadows are from _real_ Manticores? Honestly, Ronald…"

Ron sighed and turned to Harry. "Harry, what do you-"

All three of them had noticed, during their discussion, that Harry had dozed off into, much needed, sleep, his head lying in his arms.

When Harry had awoken he was back at Number 12 Grimmuald Place, Ron was drinking tea in front of the fireplace, and from the corner of Harry's eye he could see Kreacher walking away with the tray that the kettle was on.

Ron noticed his arousal.

"Hey, welcome back from slumber land."

Harry nodded and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"How…How long was I asleep for?"

Ron checked his watch, "Mmmm…four hours, I'd say."

Harry sighed as he straightened himself in the armchair.

"What was Luna talking about, before I passed?"

Ron chuckled, "Oh, nothing much, just typical Luna theories. She thought that those reports on the shadows, their descriptions, were that of Manticores."

"Manti-whats?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron set his cup down and looked at Harry with all seriousness. "Harry, I knew neither of paid any attention to "Hogwarts: a History", but surely you've heard about Manticores and their cousins the Sphinxes?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded, "Sphinxes, yeah. I remember the one that gave the riddle for the maze part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But not Manticores."

"No?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and Ron let out a deep sigh and folded his hands on his waist.

"Dad told me about this when I was younger, you see. He said during Merlin's time, there were many fantastic beasts that roamed the English countryside, and that of the world. There was no limit to where they could be. The worst part was that all of them were man-eaters, the whole lot of them. Kings all over the land sent armies after them to destroy their races only to have very few men to return."

"It was Merlin who came into play and helped with the eradication of these nasty beasties. He devised a powerful potion and put it on a herd of sheep that most likely be eaten by the Manticores. Soon enough, The Manticores began dying off one by one and Merlin gave the potion to Kings and Sovran's all over the world. The Manticore's population decreased by a bunch. So far, none has ever been seen since."

Harry nodded, absorbing this information. "What does one look like, this, er, Manticore?"

"It has the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth. Nasty looking little blighter. It has the tail of a scorpion and poisonous spikes all over its body."

Harry nodded, thinking in his mind that there was some truth to Ron and Hermoine's skepticism to Luna's odd assumption.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Their voice. Sounds like a bloody trumpet when they talk. Very few wizards and witches could understand of what they say."

Harry shook his head, "I'm going to have to agree with you, mate. It's rather daff that Luna would think that these things are causing these shadows."

Ron nodded and took another sip of his tea.

* * *

Yaxley watched as Vox and the Seerak discussed something in secret. The two looked heavily grossed into whatever they were discussing. Everytime he tried to intercede and try to find out what they're discussing, one of those insufferable Manticores comes in front of him, waiving its poisonous tail, menacingly. 

Yaxley was becoming worried. Vox's attention has been drifting lately. He keeps on making odd trips and he never discusses with Yaxley where exactly he had gone, or the purpose of his departure.

Yaxley was worried. Vox seems indispensable to the beasts they recruited, since the Seerak represented all of them and would not allow Yaxley to go anywhere near her or any of her clan, as well as to make any instructions or commands. Vox's attitude seemed more preoccupied with whatever he was discussing with the Sphinxes, Manticores, and the Chimeras. Yaxley felt alone in his goals. The goals he had set out after the Dark Lord's fall. To annihilate all of those muggle-born and to reestablish the Death Eaters once held on the Wizarding world

Meanwhile, Vox seemed to have his own ideas, and he wasn't relating them to Yaxley.

The discussion between Vox and the Seerak seemed to have come to an end as he left and came to Yaxley.

"Finished, are you?" Yaxley scowled. "Care to relate what you two were speaking of?"

Vox shook his head; "It doesn't concern you."

Yaxley pointed a threatening finger at Vox; "_I'm_ still in charge here, Vox. Let that be clear. Neither you or that _creature_ are in command, is that understood?"

Vox smiled, "Why, of course."

Yaxley still held his finger in its position and then he let it drop.

"Do they understand what we want them to do?"

Vox nodded, "They understand completely. They're merely waiting for us to give them the signal to proceed."

Yaxley nodded, "Make it so."

Yaxley's eyes still bore into Vox's. He then turned away and marched towards a broomstick that was lying on the ground.

Vox waited until he left, he then turned back to the Seerak and nodded, which in turn got an acknowledging nod.

* * *

It seemed more and more reports of disappearance of wizards and witches were coming to Harry's office; it became worse as the cases pointed out that these were disappearances were that of people born to non-magical parents. Muggle-borns; in other words. 

It wasn't just the Auror's office that had taken alarm to this sudden revelation; it became apparent in every other department of the Ministry.

Soon enough, Hermoine had heard and she made it her duty to speak with Harry about it.

"It's the Chamber of Secrets all over again, Harry." She said, pacing in his office.

Harry nodded, wearily as he took a report handed to him by Savage and then unrolled it and read it over, his eyes widened in alarm after reading it.

"Hermoine, you'd better take a look at this."

He handed it to Hermoine and she held it in her hands and soon, she too, looked at it with surprise.

The paper contained a photograph a person had taken of a winged creature in the sky carrying a body. The body of this creature was of a lion, from the look of the side of its face, it appeared to be that of a woman's.

"Harry…its…it's a Sphinx!"

Harry nodded and handed her another parchment containing another photograph.

"A farmer took this one. He was lucky that his son had showed up like he did. They took it as it was fleeting."

Hermoine took the second photo and held a hand to her mouth.

In the second photograph, the creature that was scampering away had the body of a goat, the tail of a snake, and the head of a lion.

" A Chimaera? They're…they're supposed to be long extinct!"

Harry sighed as he got up from his desk and walked around to be in front of Hermoine.

"Hermoine…I'm afraid that Luna's assertion as to these shadows might be, might be correct. Several of the people I've interviewed told me, explicitly, that they swore they heard trumpet-like sounds."

Hermoine sighed, "But, Harry, this could just be their fears getting better of them."

Harry shook his head. "There were tracks, Hermoine; large ones, none that a Death Eater could make or conjure. I've had the samples made and the tests done."

Hermoine put the photos on the table and looked at Harry in the eyes.

"If this is true, Harry, then that means the remaining Death Eaters, Yaxley, Vox, and Rowley, are using these vile things to do their dirty work for them. They're finishing what Voldemort set out to do, right?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so."

Hermoine looked to Harry imploringly, "Harry…What are you going to do?"

* * *

In Oslo, Norway, hundred had gathered to attend the match of The Holy Head Harpies Vs. The Karasjok Kites. 

The score was dead even, 580 to 580, and Ginny was racing to the opponent's goal post, the Quaffle in her hands.

"_Her kommer Ginny Potter, flyr som et balltre ut av helvete, swerving og dukke skuller hun lager hennes måte til målene postene og…What helvetet er det?!_" (Here comes Ginny Potter, flying like a bat out of hell, swerving and ducking as she makes her way to the goal posts and...What the hell is that?!) The announcer sounded startled and, soon, the spectators in the stands made their cries as well as a large object appeared in the sky.

Ginny paused as she noticed no one was making their attempt to thwart her goal. She too looked up in the direction everyone else was starring at.

The shape then took that of a lion's body and it had the wings of an eagle. The creature swooped down low into the Quidditch field and Ginny could see its face. It was a woman's.

"_En Sphinx!_" The announcer cried out and everyone in the stands, in panic, deserted their seats and left at a mad pace.

The Quidditch players flew like crazy to escape the stadium and the creature.

The Sphinx's face contorted to that of a snarl. Its eye whitened and the rows of fangs were visible as it dove at a frightening speed on to that of a retreating player.

Ginny took out her wand and followed in pursuit, sending blast after blast of hexes and curses that Harry had taught her.

The Sphinx hadn't paid any attention to the attacks made by Ginny as it kept on chasing its flying meal.

Ginny came to a complete as she watched, in horror, that she was too late.

The Sphinx swept it's paw and the claws dug deep into the back of the neck of the wriggling Norwegian Quidditch player.

"_I'm sorry. I tried._" Ginny whispered. She then flew away to reunite with her team, escaping the sounds of bones, flesh, and screams being devoured by the Sphinx.

Ginny had found her team all safe, all of them looked to her, questioningly.

Ginny sadly told them how she couldn't save Sebastian Veegetz, the Kites' Seeker.

"Well, at least you tried, Ginny." Gwenog said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Where did that thing come from? I thought the Sphinxes were long gone?" Asked Jennifer Applebee.

Ginny shrugged.

"Has Harry heard anything?"Asked Norma Skeeter, whose aunt, incidentally was Rita.

An alarm rose in Ginny as she hadn't thought about if what had happened here might be happening back home.

Gwenog seemed to catch Ginny's sudden fear.

"I think it's about time for all of us to get back home."

By the time Ginny had arrived back to England, she found the entire place in an utter state of chaos. Specifically the magical world, as the Daily Prophet being handed out in Diagon Alley was questioning as to what was really happening and why there seemed to be no word from the Auror's Department as to what was happening.

Ginny found the Ministry, itself, in shambles as Wizards, Witches, owls, and folded parchments flying, darting, and running in every direction.

Ginny had to dive for the lift as the doors were about to close and she found every person inside was headed where she was.

As the doors opened to the Magical Law Enforcement wing, everyone piled out and started walking quickly to the Auror's doors.

Ginny followed and fell in with the crowd as they made their way to the giant double doors.

They soon were opened and the people came piling in.

Ginny looked over the heads to try to see if she could spot either Ron or Harry.

Then, without warning, she felt her arm being pulled and she found herself being tugged by an arm that had come out of no where. It wasn't hard to guess who it was.

She was led to an empty room outside of the Auror's Department, across the hall.

Once inside, Ginny closed the door behind them and Harry slipped off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry, I was so-" Ginny stopped herself after seeing Harry's worn, tired, face.

"Harry…you're a mess. What happened?"

Harry sighed as he sat in a chair in the room, which was used by the Minister to hold conferences.

"I've been run ragged trying to makes sense of what's been happening. It seems Yaxley, Vox, and Rowley have been using Sphinxes, Manticores, and Chimaeras to do away with muggle-borns."

Ginny sank to her knees as she took hold of Harry's hand and began to stroke it gently.

Harry continued, "The worst thing is, is that neither I or the rest of the Auror's have been able to locate where these creatures have been coming from. Dawlish thinks there's some sort of Charm that allows them to remain hidden and unheard."

Ginny nodded.

Harry sighed and looked to Ginny. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to be in Norway for two more weeks?"

Ginny shook her head. "It got canceled. During the game a Sphinx came and killed the Seeker for the Kites. Gwenog canceled our tour."

Harry groaned, "So…they're spreading out?"

Ginny nodded, "It appears so."

Both remained silent for several minutes only until Ron and Hermoine, with George, appeared as they creaked the door open.

"They're in here." Ron announced to the others.

They came inside and shut the door and then sat in more of the chairs with Harry.

"It's stark raving mad out there." Hermoine said.

Harry nodded, "I'm going to have to face them at some point."

"But what can you tell them?" Ron asked.

George nodded, "Beasts have returned to England, they may or may not be working with the three remaining Death Eaters; I mean, you really haven't any _good_ news for them, have you?"

Again Harry nodded. "What's worse, Ginny tells me that they attacked the players at her Quidditch game in Norway. They're spreading out, it seems."

All the others looked terror-struck.

Ginny continued to look at Harry, into his weary, baggy, eyes.

She then stood up, "Ron, can you and Hermoine divert that mob out there so I can get Harry home, he needs his rest."

Harry threw a dismissive hand in the air, "Ginny, I'm fine, really. I just…" Harry rubbed his eyes as he struggled to complete the sentence.

Ginny shook her head, "No, Harry. You need sleep, and right now. Ron?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I can talk to them for you, Harry. I practically know everything you do at this point, plus Hermoine can back me."

Hermoine nodded.

"If all that fails, I'll just send some Decoy Detonators in the hall and have them distracted while you two split." Said George, grinning.

Ginny nodded and looked to Harry, "C'mon, were getting you home, even if I have to jinx you to do it."

Harry sighed and allowed Ginny to let him up.

* * *

Vox, accompanied by the Seerak, walked over to a shaded spot in the Forbidden Forest, only a few yards away from Hogwarts. 

Through a small opening in the tress both could see the school, several students were jostling their way to their classes while others sat and basked in the warm sun light.

"This is it." Vox remarked.

The Seerak nodded, her eyes hungrily looking at the students.

"_When?_" she asked.

Vox smiled, "Soon enough."

She then turned and looked at him. "_You're a curious wizard, Vox. While your companion seeks to only destroy some, you wish for something greater. Why?_"

Vox closed his eyes, "The magical world is a burden on all, I've realized that. Too many people good and bad have made too many mistakes. Neither side is redeemable."

The Seerak looked at him curiously. "_You're a wizard yourself, though. Wouldn't that mean your destruction as well?_"

Vox turned to look the Seerak in the face. He was not unfazed by the beautiful face, nor by the knowledge of the many sharp, deadly, fang that lay concealed by the smile it gave.

"I believe myself to be the new leader of this world. Sure, there'll be new magical people born, as you see out there, they'll be educated as well. But, those who lead them today, the good, the bad, the corrupt; all of them, need to go. As does everyone whose heard their lies and believed them." He nodded to the students outside.

"_I see._" The Seerak said, looking back to the students. "_And if you accomplish your goal, what of your companion? He doesn't share your view on cleansing the order. What will be his fate?_"

Vox took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Yaxley has been an asset up to this point. He gave me life, yet he's given it to me from those who have tried and save this "world" from itself. They've failed. Yaxley has failed in what he hopes to accomplish. Therefore…"

He looked back into the Seerak's eyes, "He's now become apart of the "cleansing"."

_**To be continued…**_


	13. A Dream Worth Keeping

**Chapter Thirteen: A Dream Worth Keeping**

Despite the trying times the Auror Department was under going, the new terror that gripped the Wizarding world, and all the deaths that were occurring; Ron and Hermoine's engagement announcement couldn't have been less celebrated.

For all those who knew them, of course.

They had announced their engagement a week after Harry and Kingsley announced to the Daily Prophet what exactly was happening and of the creatures that were terrorizing all of England and the world.

There had been some curiosity as to why the two would announce this after the aforementioned terror; both declined as to give a reason as to what their motives were.

Ginny relished in seeing her brother so happy, for that matter seeing everyone else being as happy for them, who came to the Burrow to celebrate their engagement party.

Harry, unfortunately, couldn't attend due to his gathering information as to the whereabouts of the three Death Eater's hideout, as well as the gatherings of the beasts.

Her tour with The Holyhead Harpies was put on hold due to the subsequent visits made by the Sphinxes at recent Quidditch matches. Amos Diggory felt it best to cancel all games, even the ones to neighboring countries on the account of what happened in Oslo.

Ginny felt saddened by it, but felt reassured as it meant that she could be nearer to Harry and the rest of her family, and that she could be with Ron and Hermoine on this momentous day.

Sitting in the Burrow, Bill and Fluer sitting on the floor with little Victoire, Andromeda Tonks with little Teddy, George and Alicia with their son Fred, who was playing with blocks with Victoire, all the while Ron and Hermoine opened their engagement presents from the guests.

"This ones from Charlie and Lorna." Hermoine announced, reading the tag.

Bill shook his head in amazement, "It still amazes me that Harry set the whole thing up. I thought Charlie would stay a bachelor forever."

Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting her favorite armchair, basking in the warmth that practically everybody was there, save Harry, Percy (Whose been busy assisting Kingsley), and Charlie. She nodded in response to Bill's amused comment.

"He has always been a independent person, your brother. It's wonderful to see Lorna make him laugh and feel good about himself, though."

Ginny sat down on the floor and began helping the two tots with their stacking of the letter blocks. Both seemed to find joy that one of the adults was finally giving them attention.

Ginny stifled a chuckle as one of the blocks little Fred had placed on top, suddenly toppled over. He neither cried nor paid any attention to the fact his attempt failed.

A sudden feeling coursed through Ginny, one she hadn't felt before. Watching the two, she imagined, in her head, of there being a third. One with dark black hair like Harry's or maybe sun-kissed red like Ginny's. This one would giggle with the others, assist them with the stacking of the blocks and with wanting-eyes would seek out either Ginny or Harry for help.

The feeling, and idea, turned Ginny's stomach inside out as it become painful because it wasn't real; not now, it wasn't.

Little Fred looked to George and beckoned him with open arms.

Ginny watched as George scooped up his son and cradled him in his arms while Alicia tickled his tummy with her finger, Fred smiling in response.

Ginny sighed and looked to the ground. It hasn't even been a year since she and Harry had gotten married and already she wanted to have a little one of her own.

Was she going mad? There was no rush. There was nothing going on in her life that had her wanting this before, was there?

Watching both of her brothers holding their children, rocking them back and forth in their arms, however brought the sense of longing that Ginny was trying to hold back.

She now wished that Harry were here.

* * *

Harry stood in his office looking over various scraps of information detailing each of the species that have been identified thus far. 

They were all thoroughly in order, yet to Harry they felt incomplete.

Nothing in them, aside from description and history, contained information as to kill, wound, or subdue these creatures.

Kingsley was beginning to get impatient with Harry as letter were coming in demanding to know what actions the Ministry, and the Auror's office, was taking into getting rid of the horrible things threatening their way of life.

There was a knock on the door and Harry muttered, "Come in."

It opened to reveal Luna and Rufus.

"Hi, Harry." Luna said, warmly, "They told us you were still cooped up here. How's the research going."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Not good." He then put them back into place and looked imploringly at the two.

"I don't suppose either of you know how to kill these things, do you?"

Rufus shook his head, "My Grandad, only talked about what they looked like and their history, nothing more than that, sorry."

Harry nodded. "I've been through the Wizarding-archives to try to find out about the potion Merlin used to kill them before, but so far it seems to be lost from history."

Luna and Rufus nodded.

Harry ruffled through the papers again and then sat back in his seat, sighing loudly.

Luna walked up to his desk. "Harry? Why don't you go talk to those who've been around these things?"

Rufus looked at Luna, skeptically. "Luna, I doubt there has been any man or woman who has been near these things, as of late. They've been lost for centuries."

Luna smiled at Rufus; "The Death Eaters found them, didn't they? So that must mean that they knew somebody or met somebody that had information regarding them, right?" She turned to Harry; "It's a start, at least."

For the first time in while, Harry agreed with Luna. It was a start, a better one that he had right now, as a matter of fact.

Harry nodded, "You're right. But where to start?"

"Well," Said Luna, who was enjoying the fact that her idea was being supported, rather than contradicted by popular opinion, "There's Egypt, the Aswan Village has been known to hide facts about Sphinxes for years as well as many other mythical creatures. Daddy did a report about them several years ago."

Both Harry and Rufus sighed at the notion of Xenophilius Lovegood's wild theories.

"There's also Greece, in a small town near the base of Mount Olympus. I forget the name of it though."

Harry felt that both of those places would be good to conduct a survey of these things and narrow down the places where the creatures might have come from.

"I'll go inform the Minister, thank you both, very much." As Harry made to leave his desk, Luna stepped into his path.

"Actually, Harry, is it's all right with you, may we come?"

Rufus looked to her surprised and also to Harry apologetically.

"Luna, I don't think Harry-"

"I need to do some research on these creatures myself for a book I'm writing." Luna said. "It'd really help me out a lot, Harry, if you could do this for me. But, I'll understand if you don't want my company. I might get in the way."

Harry groaned. Luna's act of accurate observation and painful honesty has ever since gotten the better of him.

"Of course you can come Luna."

"Rufus, too?" She asked, smiling.

Harry nodded. "I need to go tell the Minister what I'm doing and decide who I'll leave in charge while I'm gone. I also need to head to the Burrow to tell Ginny that I'll be leaving for a short while. Why don't you two meet me at the entrance downstairs and I'll be there shortly."

Luna nodded and left with Rufus. Rufus quietly complained about his not really needing to accompany them.

* * *

Ginny was relieved when she saw Harry arrive at the Burrow, but was surprised to see he was with Luna and Rufus. 

Harry knocked twice and the door was immediately opened by Ginny who caught him in a deep hug.

"Miss me did you?" Harry smiled.

Ginny nodded as she squeezed him tighter.

She finally let go after a minute or two, and allowed him and Luna and Rufus, to come on in.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called out, "So glad you could join us, pull up a chair."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Sorry I can't. The three of us have to leave for Egypt, shortly."

This response took everyone, inside, aback.

Ginny frowned, "Egypt? What's in Egypt?"

"The answer to a problem, several problems, hopefully." Harry replied. He then looked over to Ron.

"Ron, you and Savage are going to be in charge of things until I get back, right?"

Ron nodded, "Right."

Harry nodded also and then turned to Ginny who looked disappointingly at he floor.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He told her.

Ginny looked to Harry and then at the others behind him. "Why are they coming with you?"

"Well, Luna has to write about the creatures for her novel and Rufus…" Harry turned to Rufus, who looked squeamish.

Harry smiled, "Is there to help Luna."

Ginny nodded, "Alright, then. I'll come too."

The air in the room became still as everyone was sure as how Harry was going to respond.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and saw the determination and fear. He knew fully well that she had no intention of being left behind.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, at last.

Ginny nodded, "I haven't seen you for what seems like days, Harry. Please let me come with you."

Harry sighed and thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Pack lightly."

Ginny smiled and gave him a deep, long, kiss before retreating to her old bedroom.

"So, Egypt, huh?" Said Bill, walking up to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Luna has a brilliant idea on researching these things and find out what kills them."

Harry felt a slight tug at his robes and looked down to see Victoire looking up at him with big eyes.

Harry smiled and bent down and scooped her up. Bouncing her several times in his arms as he cradled her.

Ginny came out of the room and stopped upon seeing Harry with her niece in his arms. Ginny's imagination went back to what it was before and she was imagining now that Harry was holding a child of their own. Tears formed in Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Asked Hermoine.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she began to dab at her eyes with her fingers.

"I'm fine." She responded. "Shall we get going?"

The four apparated to Aswan, Egypt, Luna having been there before had her holding hands with everyone so they all arrived, together.

Hot, scorching sand pelted their face, mercilessly, as they made their way to one of the local hotels.

Luckily the one that they went to was operated by a Wizard Luna knew and they settled in quick.

Night came quick, and Harry found sleep coming to him quick. He soon began dreaming. In Harry's dream he was with Ginny and several others. The "others" being children. Running up and down stairs in Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, Harry watched with a smile and a stifled chuckle as he saw Kreacher chasing after them, shouting at them to cease their rambunctiousness, telling them he had just cleaned the banister. Harry found Ginny sitting in a chair, rocking a baby who was feeding off of a bottle. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Have you thought of a name, yet?"

Harry found himself, shaking his head in the dream, "I'll let you decide. You're great with names."

Ginny looked down at the infant and smiled, "How about "Lily", after your mother? I've always liked the name."

Harry nodded, "Like I said. You're great." He then moved over, bending his head down and kissed her on the forehead and repeated the same with the baby girl.

Harry was enjoying this dream. After having so many that were particularly those of the thoughts of Voldemort, it was such a great feeling to experiencing a dream on a more positive and elevated level.

Although, the topic of the dream was interesting to Harry; having never thought about having children with Ginny before, seeing this setting in his dream, had Harry, now, longing for it.

He was hoping to see how it continued when he felt something pushing himself out of it. Opening his eyes he looked up into the almond colored eyes of Ginny who had two hands on his arm, smiling down on him.

"Good morning." She said.

Harry. Through his fuzzy vision could see the bright blur coming from the window.

Ginny handed him his glasses and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Want a spot of breakfast?" She asked.

Harry nodded but before Ginny could move to go get it, he called out to her.

"Ginny?"

She turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

Harry motioned her over to him and she sat down on the bed.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." She replied.

He nodded. He wanted to tell her about his dream but wasn't all too sure how to bring it up.

"Harry. We really should get something to eat if we're to start early today." She said.

Harry sighed and nodded, "Alright. Let me get changed and we'll go."

After getting dressed, they walked down and met with a guide who would take them to the Temple of Abu Simbel, which, incidentally had hieroglyphics symbolizing that of Sphinxes, their origin, and hopefully a way to cause their demise.

Traveling on the bewitched carpet which carried Harry, Ginny, and the man controlling it, on board; Luna and Rufus on a one behind them, Harry found himself able to talk about the dream he had.

He told Ginny and when he had finished he was surprised to see her, sadly, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed, "Its funny, really, but…" She looked into Harry's eyes, "I felt that same thing while I was at the Burrow with my brothers and their kids."

Harry wasn't sure as to why Ginny was sad about it, though.

"Well, if it's funny, why the "look"?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just, while I agree with you that having children with you will be wonderful, I don't think it'll happen, for us, soon."

Even though Harry hadn't had it in his own mind to start cranking out the babies, right away, he felt a little weirded out about the way Ginny said "I don't think it'll happen, for us, soon".

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

Ginny sighed, "Look, with this new terrible man causing all sorts of problems for everybody, he's becoming the new Dark Lord, am I right? He's going to make it harder for everyone to have a normal, peaceful, life. I don't want our children to go through what we've been through, Harry. I don't want it at all. I'm barely hanging in there right now with you galavanting off to either fight or solve these things."

Harry put two hands on both sides of Ginny's shoulder and looked directly into her eyes.

"You know I'm trying to do everything in my power to stop this, right? This is still something we CAN do as long as it happens AFTER all of this over, am I right?"

Ginny smiled and then, after a moment, nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I believe so. Only after."

Harry nodded and gave his wife a kiss.

"We're here!" Their "driver" announced. Harry and Ginny then clung to the sides of the carpet as they came to an immediate, sweeping, stop.

As all four of them got off they proceeded on into the massive shrine, the four looming massive figureheads gazing miles beyond, above them.

The air inside was cool, yet not cold. The temperature outside not being present within the structure.

All of them had their wands lit as they scanned the ancient writings on the surfaces of the walls.

"Dad wanted to come here after getting those galleons, but Mum said we had to spend our money wisely, so we remained in Giza." Said Ginny, referring back to when the Weasley family won the large fortune and came to Egypt.

Luna and Rufus, among the four, were the only ones who were skilled enough to decipher and read what was written on the walls, read quietly to themselves as they made their way along the narrow passage.

Harry was worried that this was a dead end for them until Luna said, aloud, "Hey, I think I found something!"

Everyone gathered around her and held their wands up high so she had a better viewing.

"It says here: "_Look here not for the beasts with angel's eyes and a mother's face. The demons have been finally been called a quit by the bearded man with moon topped hat._"

Rufus groaned, "So, they've been wiped out by Merlin, in other words. Does it say how they did it?"

Luna read a little further and shook her head.

Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, disappointed.

"Wait…Here's something." Luna called out. She then read again, "_Tales be well known, from the Pharos' land of similar demons, yet these curse the sky. With wings they take, the damned to Heaven's Gate, to meet their maker and die. Older tales have come afar, from the place where mountainous Gods once dwell. From their depths, these creatures fly, most certainly out from the mouth of hell." _

Everyone looked at eachother and then, Harry nodded.

"To Greece then. I'm guessing by "mountainous Gods once dwell" it means Mount Olympus."

Luna beamed, "There's an old town near the base on the north side, Katerini, I think."

Harry nodded, already feeling better about this whole journey. "Alright then, let's go."

Everyone nodded and they all stepped out of the Temple and apparated.

They arrived in the middle of a crowded street and found themselves pushed as everyone seemed to be making their moves, hurriedly.

"What's going on here!" Ginny exclaimed as an elderly couple nearly knocked her over.

Harry took hold of her arm and the two of them weaved through the crowd of people running in every direction, Luna and Rufus followed Harry and Ginny, they too feeling like they were being stampeded.

The four of them found shelter from the mob underneath an overpass that came over a building, all four heaving sighs as they got under.

Harry looked around and asked, "Well, where shall we start?"

The other three shrugged and Harry put a hand to his jaw as he began to think. It was interrupted, however, as he felt something pulling at his robe.

Looking down and two the side, he was met with big eyes of a young kid who was pointing at Harry's forehead.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Are you Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

The boy kept his gaze still on Harry's infamous scar.

Ginny knelt down and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Milos." He answered.

"Milos, maybe you can help us. Do you know of the Sphinxes?"

Milos nodded.

"Have you seen any lately?"

He nodded again.

Harry looked to Luna and Rufus. "I think we found the place, alright."

Ginny kept on her conversation with the boy.

"Do you know where they are, Milos?"

The boy nodded, "The καταρρέω του ιπτάμενος, γυναίκα , διάβολοs." (The Cave of Flying, Womanly, Devils.) He then tugged on Ginny's arm; "Papa knows. He told three other men, last time. This way!" He then led them into the building they were standing outside of. As they went inside, they found the place completely deserted, save one man in the back. This man had an eye-patch, was smoking from a huka, and had a long snake-like thinking curled around his arm.

"Papa! Look what I found! Harry Potter!"

Harry extended his arm out to the man, who did nothing but flash a set of red, decaying teeth.

"Aye, yes. Famous, Harry Potter. I see why you're here, of course."

Harry looked at Milos' father, curiously. "You do?"

The man nodded, "Those men and the Seerak, they're on the mountain top near the cave which they got her and her clan from. Did right, it seems they did. Got her allegiance and her clan's. That's why everyone's here's a runnin'. Those cursed things can come at any minute."

"Do you know how to kill them?" Rufus asked.

The man shook his head, "Nope. Sorry. Only place you'd be likely to find that is in the cave, The καταρρέω του ιπτάμενος, γυναίκα, διάβολοs. Cave of the flying, womanly, devils. All the luck it'll do ya, though."

"Why's that?" Asked Luna."

"Well, because they're guarding it, you see? Them and their brethren, the Manticores; plus, rumor has it that there's a Minotaur in the damn thing, waiting for anyone stupid enough to get in while they're gone."

Harry shrugged, "Gotta try, haven't we? Can't have those things buggering up everyone's lives."

The man shrugged and cocked his head to the side, "I guess…"

* * *

Yaxley arrived in Greece a foul mood. 

Having waited in Bucharest, for Vox and the Sphinxes to liberate the dragons from the Wizard Dragon-Keepers, he hadn't heard or seen Vox for three days. Not hearing a word, even after sending his own damn patronous to get word from him; Yaxley knew that not even those damn Manticores were going to stop him from cursing the answer out of Vox.

Marching his way up to the randevu point, he soon spotted Vox, as well as the Seerak, both talking to each other with their backs to Yaxley.

Amidst Yaxley's ill temper, he soon found out that he could get near them, near then before. There were no Manticores leaping into his way, threatening him with death.

Yaxley's whole demeanor changed from ill temper to curiosity as he squatted down beneath a hedge-grove and listened to the two talk.

"_They get impatient, you realize, the more you have them wait. Soon I won't be able to let them hold and they'll feast ahead of schedule. _" The Seerak said, her wings waiving up and down a little.

Vox's seemed to nod, "I know. Patience is a virtue and they don't need any of either, it's not what they're good at."

The Seerak nodded and she turned her "angelic" face to Vox. "_You haven't told me when you plan on having us eating your companion. You're not getting cold feet are you, Lord Vox?_"

All the color drained from Yaxley's face as he heard two things that would do so. "Lord", a title he so much wanted to be bestowed upon himself for accomplishing the Dark Lord's noble work and then to be pronounced a hero to the magical world every where. Now, these two, usurping that title away from the _actual_ mastermind of this whole operation and giving it to Vox, who now, it appeared was planning on doing away with Yaxley.

Yaxley scowled and he thought, _Let them try._

Vox replied back to the Seerak, "Go ahead, he's all yours, there never was any time limit or restriction with him."

_I'll take you with me Vox, if I have to._ Yaxley thought, murderously. He then began to dig into his robe to extract his wand.

The Seerak nodded in appreciation to Vox's response. _"You are most gracious. When does the real feast begin?"_

Yaxley stopped his digging. _Real feast?_

Vox turned his head and smiled, "Not too long now, dear friend. The Cockatrices, several Manticores, and the Chimaeras, all of them; are awaiting, now, a single word to be unleashed upon every large population in the magical world." Vox took a deep breath of air, satisfactorily. "It'll all soon come in order. Harry Potter and the Aurors will be helpless, no one will be safe no matter where they floo or apparate to. Flying will be considered dangerous, thanks to your clan. No one can even stay in their houses with the most powerful charms, for the Manticores will walk through them and get themselves a meal."

Yaxley's body felt completely numb and his legs began to hovel as if someone put a jelly-legs jinx on them. Was what he was hearing correct? They were supposed to be after muggle-borns! Not the whole bloody Wizarding world! What was Vox thinking?!

"_And it all starts with your companion's death, doesn't it?_" The Seerak asked; she began to purr. Vox nodded.

Yaxley tripped as he backed away from the hedges, falling onto his back.

Vox and the Seerak, then, looked directly at him through the hedge-grove.

Getting back on his feet, Yaxley ran with all his might in the opposite direction.

His mind ablaze with fear, worry, and panic; Yaxley made no attempts to stop and regain his breath as he heard certain flapping of wings in the sky above him.

Would he dare look up? He knew that by earshot alone that there was death above him, should he look at it directly in the face was something he was reluctant to do. Remembering all to well about Rowley's own grisly demise.

Going over a hill, Yaxley soon spotted figures making their way slowly to his way.

Yaxley didn't stop, knowing fully well that a death warrant was laid out for him, he ran with all his might towards the people below.

The figures were becoming increasingly larger as his approach was closer, and soon he could make out two men and two women.

Yaxley's eyes widened, one of the men was Harry Potter!

Knowing for a fact that there was no place he could go without that damned Vox or his Sphinxes coming after him, there was one way out, aside from suicide. Yaxley could tell that they were aware of his presence as every one of them drew out their wands and stood stance for combat.

Yaxley, immediately, dug into his robes and tossed his own wand to the side, waiving his arms, after wards.

"Wait! Don't strike! I surrender!"

Harry and the rest looked unconvinced by this remark, so Yaxley added when he came to them.

"Vox…He's mad! He's talking…about killing…off everyone in the magical world, everyone! He's…He's sent the Sphinxes… to kill me…You've got…got to…arrest me!" Yaxley was panting, out of breath from running.

Harry, still having his wand out, which rested about a foot away from Yaxley's chest; looked behind Yaxley and then up in the air.

"I don't see anyone chasing you. Either this is an elaborate trap or you're imagining things. For all I know, either him or Rowley's waiting to corner us right now."

Yaxley shook his head, "N-No, Rowley's dead. Killed by the Sphinxes, as we will, if we don't get the sodding-hell out of here!"

Much to Yaxley's furry and annoyance, Harry took the moment and thought about what ?Yaxley said.

Yaxley barred his teeth and furrowed his brow at Harry. "I'm NOT making this up, Potter! Vox has gone mental, him and the Seerak are positioning all of the creatures at different areas of the world! He's planning on genocide of magical people! He's-" Yaxley then heard another wing flap and allowed himself to look up. "-Right above us." He gulped.

Harry and the others looked above their heads and sure enough five Sphinxes were circling above the group's heads. A figure could be seen riding one of them.

The ground trembled and out in the distance, Manticores, by numbers, were charging at full speed, their pointed tails swishing menacingly.

There was a shriek up above and one of the Sphinxes broke away from the others and dived at the group.

Luna, Ginny, and Rufus sent various spells at it, which caused the beast to falter and rise back up into the air.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Shouted Harry. "Back to the Ministry!" He took a hold of Yaxley's arm and soon they all had gone, just as the Manticores came to a ground-crumbling halt.

* * *

This was the first time for Ginny to sit amongst the Aurors in the Questioning Chamber. 

She found the whole setting unsettling but could easily tell the necessity for having such a threatening environment for those that were questioned.

Savage had stepped out from the room and tapped chair in the middle of the room three times with his knuckles.

Everyone ceased their discussions as Yaxley came spinning into view.

Savage read his crimes against the Wizarding world aloud and then left the floor open for individual questions towards the accused.

Yaxley seemed to be keeping a cool head about him as he tried to answer all the questions the Aurors had for him, during his questioning at the Ministry.

"Are you absolutely sure, this is what Vox is planning with the Sphinxes?" Savage asked him.

Yaxley, sitting in the revolving chair, sighed loudly.

"Yes!" He growled.

Savage turned to Harry for further instruction.

Harry thought for a moment and then looked up.

"When? When does Vox plan to use the creatures, Yaxley, and where exactly are they stationed?"

Yaxley sighed, bitterly. "I don't know. They never let me be around them when they talked about it."

Dawlish glared at him. "Then how can we be certain that you're telling the truth about all of this, Mr. Gregor?"

Yaxley, when he got a glimpse of Dawlish when his chair came back around, returned the glare.

Ron looked to Harry, "Well, Harry?"

Again, Harry looked at Yaxley. Still having not master Occlumency, Harry had no idea if what had happened in Greece, or what was happening here, was an act.

Harry took a deep breath and said outloud, "It's undecided, however, the Death Eater's past actions are NOT subject to question. Mr. Yaxley Gregor is a murderer and everything else attached to his name for the crimes he has committed as a Death Eater. Therefore, he shall be sent directly to Azkaban Prison, until further inquiry can be made."

Savage nodded, as did everyone else. Savage turned back to Yaxley.

"Yaxley Gregor, you are hereby sent to Azkaban Prison, till further inquiry or until your pending hearing with the Wizemgot can be determined. You are dismissed."

As soon as Yaxley was sent away everyone looked to Harry.

Harry stood, "I'm sorry for having to do this to you, but I can't give you my opinion on the matter as of right now. Further more, I also ask for your forgiveness, fore I need to return to Greece to see if I can find out any information at all about the new danger we face."

"Why can't some of us go with you then? Just in case the Sphinxes come out of nowhere and attack you like they did before?" Asked Seamus. This in turn got a steady nod from others and lots of voices were raised in their volunteering to come along.

Harry smiled, his position was better than he had hoped and these, once, fledgling Aurors were now strong minded and able individuals, eager to do what was right rather than prove themselves.

Harry took a moment to select a handful before calling the meeting to an end.

* * *

Amidst the moss-covered walls of Azkaban, Yaxley laid in the bed of his cell breathing easily for what seemed to been the first for a long time. 

He was with friends again. Both he and his former Death Eaters conversed back and forth from their barred cells, and Yaxley felt a certain comfort by this. Sure, he was imprisoned, most likely sentenced here for life, but he was here by choice, and he felt it was the right one.

Closing his eyes, he took in the sea air that came from his barred window. The bed he was in was comfortable; Kingsley's improvement of Azkaban, which seemed to be somewhat of a reassurance for the life Yaxley, was about to lead here.

Best of all, he was far away from Vox.

He opened his eyes just a smidge and soon found them to be wide opened as noticed something peculiar.

Bubbles, soap bubbles, to be precise, were coming inside his cell from the barred window. They were small ones, but soon gathered together to form a rather large one.

Yaxley lifted up his head and then sat straight up as he saw a small object within the center of the bubble. It was a tiny black dot at first, but then it slowly became larger. It was rotating a fast speed and it came into focus of that of a head with long black hair, the hair was flailing as the head, it was attached to, was spinning. It soon filled almost all of the bubble and then the spinning, disembodied head, came to a stop and faced Yaxley.

Yaxley felt as if his heart had stopped and his blood became cold. It was Vox's face he was looking at.

The eyes were milky, iris-less, and the goatee'd mouth was curled in a scowl.

"_Yaxley…_" The irises came down from the top of the eyes and looked narrowingly at Yaxley.

Yaxley's lip quivered in fear.

"_You disappoint me, Yaxley. I thought of you as a competent wizard who kept his wits about him. No matter though, Harry Potter will die, as will everyone else. You, Yaxley, shall be the first._"

Yaxley wondered if summoning help from the guards might help, if there could be a last minute way out, or if he should dive for cover from whatever unknown force was going to kill him. Grasping at ideas of escaping to whatever was going to be fall him, Yaxley then got to his feet, and as soon as he did, the bubble burst. When it burst, bolts of red lightening flourished in every direction, snapping and crackling as it made its striking in every square inch that was in the cell.

Yaxley's screams of torture from his slow electrocution, death being immanent, were the first to be heard, since the removal of the Dementors from Azkaban Prison.

* * *

Miles away in Ireland, standing next to an old oak tree, Vox opened his eyes and laid the bottle of soap liquid, and its little wand, back into the hands of its owner. 

"You were mumbling there for a minute, sir." Said the little muggle boy standing in front of him. "Are you alright?"

Vox smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair. "I'm all better now."

To be continued…

**A/N**: I hope people know by saying "wand" in that fourth to last sentance, I mean as ina blow-bubbles wand not a wizard's wand. Just so there's no confusion. So, how do you all like it so far, and where it's going? Reviews for chapters people! Just kidding. I'll write them anyways, but I would like to hear what y'all think of it.


	14. Here there be Monsters

**Chapter Fourteen: Here There be Monsters**

Word soon got to Harry as of the next day when a patrolling guard at Azkaban happened upon the grotesque aftermath of whatever happened to Yaxley Gregor. Sprawled up against the wall, his eyes rolled back, his body still smoldering, rotting, and his organs' visible and blackened; Yaxley's look had been that of someone who was "cooked" alive in his own cell.

No one could sum up as to how this happened, Dark Magic was apparent, but no one could say what kind it was or who performed it. The guards couldn't neither could the inmates who summoned the guards upon hearing their friend's shrieks.

Harry had an idea. It was unpleasant, the more he thought about, but it was an idea. Vox had gotten to Yaxley. As to how, Harry was uncertain.

Word of what happened in Azkaban reached him as he, along with several Aurors went to Greece to dig up any information they could get their hands on to destroy the creatures Vox was employing.

He decided to let what happened slip from his mind as he focused on making it to the Cave with his fellow Aurors and not let the disturbing news get to him.

When Harry came back to Katerini with five other members, he found the entire city deserted. Not even Milos or his eccentric father was present.

Making their way to the point where Harry, and the others, met with Yaxley; Harry waited, with his wand tightly in his grasp, for the hoards of beasts to come either flying or charging at them. The sky was calm, the ground steady; it seemed nothing was out of the ordinary here.

Taking the chance, they proceeded on forth up the hill and past a number of hedges. As they made their way up closer to the mountain, Harry had them stop.

He could see the cave. It was large and dark. This wasn't the reason he had his party stopped, however.

Sleeping in front of the cave, were three creatures. They had the bearded faces of men, the body of a red lion, and the tail of a huge scorpion.

"Blimey." Dean whispered, "So that's what they look like."

Harry nodded and turned so that he faced everyone.

"We need to get inside that cave, but there's risk involved. From what Ron told me, those things have poisonous spikes all around their body, and their immune to charms or hexes."

Ron nodded.

"What do you reckon we do, then, Harry?" Asked Hannah.

Harry thought for a moment and then sighed.

"The whole purpose of coming here is to learn how to defeat these things: Sphinxes, Manticores, Chimaeras; all of them. The fact is, we might be engaged into battle with those three sleeping outside and it, if we're successful, we might just be able to discover how to dispose of them. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

Dweezil stepped forward, "You know Harry, we can distract them while you go in and find out what you can about their weaknesses, if you like."

Harry shook his head, "No. I'm not going to have others risk their lives for me, not when we aren't knowing what we're dealing with."

Lorna smiled, "Ah, c'mon, Harry. We can deal with it."

Everyone nodded.

Harry didn't feel good about this. If what Ron had told him earlier was true, then one swipe of the Manticore's claws, or a sting from their tail, and death would be instantaneous. How could he allow for something like that to happen when they have no way of striking back? He didn't want to go back to England empty handed, yet he also didn't want to go back alone.

Ron stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Harry. Trust us, we can do this."

Harry let out a long sigh and nodded. He then looked at all of them pointedly.

"No one gets killed, alright? No matter how badly we need this information, everyone play defensively, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Harry turned back in the direction of the cave and took a deep breath. He then proceeded forward with the others behind him.

As soon as they got within a hundred feet of the cave's entrance, one of the Manticores raised its head to the sky and sniffed.

Its eyes opened and it wheeled its head to the direction of the visitors.

It made an earsplitting trumpet-like sound, which caused Harry and his group to hold their hands to their ears.

The other Manticores soon awakened and looked in their direction as well.

"Aw, bullocks n' all." Groaned Dean as all three of the Manticores charged at them.

Harry dug through his mind as a means for them to evade this attack. It then came to him.

"Alright, everyone. Aim low and at the ground, use whatever spells you can think of to manipulate the surface, and try to use objects around us as projectiles."

Everyone seemed to get the idea as Dweezil hefted a large broken tree toward one of the Manticores in the far back, causing it to skid in its charge.

Ron and Dean caused the ground ahead of them to crack, tripping the leading Manticore, but not its predecessor, which leaped over and was brandishing its tail, wickedly.

Lorna and Hannah sent row, after row of large rocks from the mountain at it, smashing its head and its paws.

"Harry, go! We can do this, go and get what you need and be quick!" Shouted Ron as both he and Dean dove out of the way as the Manticore they had temporarily subdued got back up and struck at them with its tail.

Harry nodded and began his sprinting toward the cave. None of the engaged Manticores seemed to notice that one of their prey had slipped by them as they were concentrated with the five at hand.

As Harry reached the cave, he looked back in hopes of seeing everyone still standing, still fighting. One of them had conjured up a dust cloud and nothing could be seen, much to Harry's dismay.

Harry shook his head. He needed to stay focused. The whole part of his leaving the others was to try and discover what secrets this cave held and if one of them could help in the eradication of the foul beasts.

Harry found, as he went further, that the cave was cool, yet not cold. He found some marvels as he looked around. Various bewitched paintings of victims at the hands of the Sphinxes were depicted and there were statues stating the same, skulls of various creatures lay at the feet of the stone Sphinxes.

Harry knew he was in their lair, and quite possibly, their shrine.

The light was growing dimmer as he proceeded, and Harry held his wand out and had it lit. Walking on forward, Harry found himself covered in darkness and the light from his wand failed to show anything other than the floor in front of him. The further he went down the long hall, the pungent smell of rotting flesh became apparent, that and urine and feces.

Harry soon found himself in front of a large stone wall with a stone door that was ajar. Walking through it he found the place to be even darker. His footsteps seemed to echo in his surroundings, as each footstep sounded louder.

Harry longingly looked back in half hopes that his friends were close by and had succeeded in evading the Manticores.

Harry shook his head. He needed to be focused. Continuing on forward, Harry found a light coming from the end of the seemingly, never-ending, darkness. Upon going further, Harry found the area open and he was soon in a large open cavern. Blue light welcomed him from the darkness and he could actually see around.

Looking up, a crystal from one of stalactites gleamed and seemed to be providing light in this large area. Many small caves could be seen all around on higher elevations, which Harry guessed have been the homes to the Sphinxes and other creatures for centuries upon their exile from the world. The next step Harry took caused him to stumble. Looking down, he found the entire floor of the cave to be littered in bat and rat parts; the food for the creatures adding as a layer for the floor.

Harry looked forward and found another opening that had a second light coming from it.

Harry walked toward it and found himself, only this time, in a room illuminated in yellow light. This room was smaller than the other and had a stone structure in the middle of it. The statue was that of a large, muscular, man with a bull's head.

Behind it, was a small column. Harry walked around the odd statue, looking at it with immense curiosity. Whoever sculpted the thing went into great detail as even the hairs of the beast looked to be real, with painful detail.

Going to the column, Harry found something inscribed above it.

Extinguishing his wand, Harry bent low to read it.

_**Those who trespass this sacred chamber shall know the Minotaur's wrath**_

_**If thou art successful in defeating the beast**_

_**Knowledge, you shall be granted, as you pass**_

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he suddenly remembered what Milos' father had told him when he, Ginny, Luna, and Rufus arrived in Katerini.

"_Rumor has it that there's a Minotaur in the damn thing, waiting for anyone stupid enough to get in while they're gone."_

Harry spun and found the statue he had previously looked at, no longer there. The light in the room had changed as well, from yellow to a violent red.

Harry held his wand in front of himself and looked all around the room, only to find it vacant.

A growling sound could be heard above his head. Looking up, The Minotaur was clutching the ceiling and then dropped down on Harry.

Harry took a drastic dive, the ground underneath him trembled as the beast landed with a loud thud.

Harry picked himself up and sent a binding curse at the Minotaur but found the red jet from his wand bouncing harmlessly off of its body.

Snorting, the gargantuan charged headlong at Harry and tackled him to the floor. Harry found his wand leave him and the Minotaur clutched at Harry's neck, picking him up off the floor and held him above its head. It, then, slammed Harry hard against the wall of the chamber.

Harry found spots appearing in his vision and the Minotaur threw him across the room. Skidding to a stop, Harry forced himself to remain conscience and got back up on his feet. Looking around, he found the Minotaur to be gone again. Harry looked feebly around the room for his wand, he found it close to the column. Running to it, he found the Minotaur dropping from the ceiling and repeating his earlier feat, grasping at Harry throat.

Harry knew better this time. Getting his feet off of the floor he kicked hard against the beast's abdomen forcing him to release Harry and stumble backwards.

Harry managed to retrieve his wand and he used another spell, but to no avail.

Cursing, Harry realized that this was a test of brutal strength, and magic would be of no use.

Arms outstretched, the Minotaur lunged at Harry. Harry responded by ducking and punching up high at the creature's jaw. Harry then took hold of it around the waist and tackled it to the floor. The beast retaliated by swinging a punch at Harry's face, catching him in the face. Harry felt the shards of his glasses dig into his skin, blood soon came streaming down the side of his face.

Using Harry's hesitance for its advantage, the Minotaur picked up Harry by his arm and ankle. It then hurtled Harry like a javelin, or a t-post, into the floor. Every part of Harry's face, neck, and shoulder seemed to cry out in agony over this treatment.

The Minotaur then resumed its signature move by grappling Harry's throat, this time, squeezing with all its might. Harry choked and coughed, feeling lightheaded. Harry's eyes began to lose focus, but the one thing that came into focus was the cold bull-eyes of the Minotaur. Harry took the one option he had left, releasing his struggle against the Minotaur's hold, he then took his thumbs and jabbed them directly into the eye-sockets of the beast.

The Minotaur's response was reasonable. It released its grasp of Harry's neck and began to try to pull Harry's hands away from its face.

Harry had no intention of stopping, however. Using more force, liquid and blood came dribbling out of the punctured holes. The Minotaur squealed in pain as it continued to try to remove Harry away from itself.

Using the remaining strength he had, having been physically exhausted form the fight, Harry ran, the Minotaur still in his hold, at the wall on the opposite side. As soon as they collided with the wall, the force from it had Harry's entire hands going through the opened, oozing eyes and through its skull.

Harry, panting loudly, felt the Minotaur's body slumping down to the ground as its life was extinguished. Harry removed his hands and became revolted as to what came with them. Chips of bone from the skull were embedded in Harry's knuckles and the webbing of his hands. Not to mention, secretion of blood, brain matter, and liquid from the eyes.

Harry wiped his hands on his robe as he heard a door sliding open.

Turning, the room went back to its cheery yellow color and the wall the column stood next to, was now a opened door.

Taking only a second to regain his breath, Harry proceeded through it.

The same light from the room he came from filled this one. The room was filled with gold, jewels, rubies and other sorts of treasure. Armor, Swords, battle-axes, shields, and other weaponry, all either gold or jewel encrusted; lay scattered around the room.

Harry walked around these and looked at the walls, seeing similar bewitched drawings like those at the entrance to the lair. These, although, were different. They were a time-line. In particular, they were they history of these creatures. How, through experimentation, three very old wise men created them from several dying creatures, vile creatures, and gave them the ambitions of the condemned men, virtually hostile and malicious. These "creators" soon found the terrible mistake in creating such things and tried to destroy their work. The creatures and beasts retaliated and ate their makers, ruling majestically for eons. It continued on until the late fourteenth century when Merlin discovered a potion through a series of creations. He contaminated their food source, killing the former, indispensable, rulers. It soon became too deadly for any of these beasts to live on the land. Several managed to escape to these caves.

Harry nodded. So this is how they came to be here. Looking at all the pictures as he went along he soon found what he had been long searching for.

At the end of the room was a new set of bewitched pictures, these showing the falling of the creatures. One showed Sphinxes being struck by lightening, falling like stones to the Earth. Manticores were shown in another, a Javelin was sticking out of the underbelly from a patch of soft skin. Cockatrices were shown reflections of themselves that caused them to turn themselves into stone. Chimaeras were shown dying as men that sat on winged Thestrels through sharpened sticks and poles at the lot of them.

Harry breathed a deep sigh. At last he had found the answer.

It wasn't too long before Harry came out of the cave and he looked around to see if the battle he had left was still on going.

He couldn't see anyone, what was worse, he couldn't see the Manticores, either.

Panic was beginning o take hold of Harry. He then jumped as a hand came and tapped him on the shoulder.

Spinning around, he was met by the grinning face of Ron.

"Back already are ya?"

Harry heaved a deep sigh; "You're nutters to do that, mate!" He then looked behind him and saw everyone was standing there, every single one of them. Behind them, piled on top of each other were the Manticores.

Harry grinned broadly, "You did it!"

Ron nodded and the others joined with him and Harry.

"Nasty creatures. " Said Hannah, who had claw marks on her robes. "Nearly got me, they did."

"Then, as we were trying to retrieve Hannah, Ron had to take cover as one was leaping right at him. Then…" Lorna left off and turned admiringly to Ron.

"My wand was gone, so I grabbed the first thing I could find. It was a measly little stick. I saw a patch of skin on the thing so I stabbed it." Ron finished.

Dweezil nodded, his lip bloodied. "After it fell, Ron yelled at us on what to do and it all went better after that."

"We were just about to go help you when you showed up." Dean said, his hair covered in dirt.

Ron turned back to Harry, "You look as if you saw some action as well." Ron nodded to Harry's cut eye and the multiple bruises all over his neck.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, ran into a bit of trouble in there."

"Find anything good?" Lorna asked.

Harry nodded, "Let's get back to the Ministry, round up everyone else, and Kingsley, and I'll tell you all about it."

They all nodded and soon all had left.

* * *

The place was packed after Harry washed up and preparing to give his speech on what he discovered. Apparently, the Minister had every Department Head come to this as well as some press from the Daily Prophet.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were there as well as Hermoine, having elevated in her office. They all were allowed, by the other Aurors, to sit in the front rows and all were talking to the five who defeated the three Manticores, all with wide eyes about the experience.

All talking ceased as Harry approached the podium. Every head turned to his direction and waited with anticipation as he cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm sure you all have heard from the five about our triumphant return from Greece. These five have managed to do what hasn't been seen for centuries with the subduing of these mythic creatures."

Applause rang out for the five. Harry waited till it died down before continuing.

"When I came into the beast's lair, the place was deserted save for their guardian, a Minotaur. After subduing the beast, I found a room which gave a history of their creation and later found something even more provocative…their destruction." Harry took out his wand and waived it, producing a magical projection on the wall behind him of the images he captured while he was in the room. Everyone leaned forward to take a look of the painting of the Sphinxes falling from the sky, after being struck by lightening.

"The Sphinxes," Harry said, "Are dangerous airborne creatures. Only lightening can harm these ancient creatures. Their most prominent weapon are their ferocity and their quick reflexes, which is how the attack their prey." Harry waived his wand again and the image changed to that of the Manticores being spearheaded in their patch. "As the five Aurors have told you, The Manticores are the most nefarious and dangerous of the group. Armed with, not only poisonous claws, a Scorpion-like tail, they have deadly poisonous spikes all over their body and are immune to all charms and hexes. The ONLY way to ever defeat these things are to stab them in a small patch of exposed skin on the underbelly."

Harry noticed everyone, more particularly the Daily Prophet reporters were taking notes.

Harry continued, "In this next one…" Waiving his wand, "We have the Cockatrices which have been reported seen, as of late, in Ireland attacking farmers. They resemble that of a large Rooster, with the exception that they have a very powerful, serpent-like, tail. The Cockatrice's one powerful weapon, much like the Basilisk, is that anyone who gazes into its eyes becomes petrified. The one way to defeat these gargantuan birds is either to conjure a mirror for it to see its own reflection or to battle it to the point of exhaustion."

Harry waived his wand for the last time. The image showed men on flying Thestrles and winged horses throwing spears, sharpened sticks, and poles at Chimaeras. "Chimaeras are one of the lesser menaceful creatures. Besides being skilled hunters, they have the capability of breathing fire from the mouth. These beasts are best to be killed while in the air, as anyone mobile is most likely would be in the fight of his or her life."

Harry took one final wave and the projection ended.

"Any questions?"

One man from the Daily Prophet stood up. "Laurel Hillary, Daily Prophet, Mr. Potter, what measures would you and the Ministry recommend to families as to preemptive measures should one of any of these come to their homes or should be seen?"

"Well, for one, Mr. Hillary, if seeing one off any of these, at all, they should contact the Ministry immediately; either myself or some of my colleagues will be sent to handle the situation as best as possible. Now, as to what measures people can take? If Manticores show up, no Charm will be strong enough to hold them off the premises. Best thing to do is to find a place to hide until the Aurors arrive. For Cockatrices, best to keep something reflective on hand or know how to conjure up large mirrors or water; anything reflective will be best."

Mr. Hillary nodded, satisfied and whispered to his colleague.

"Anyone else?" Harry looked around and then nodded, "I'm going to turn the floor over to the Minister then. Minister." Harry stepped to the side.

Kingsley nodded appreciatively as he strode up and took the podium.

"I think a lot has to be commended for Mr. Potter and the Aurors for the incredible risk they've taken to get this information for us. Thank you, all of you. Now, with all the Death Eaters put away in Azkaban, save one that's still large and in control of this new terror, it's still best to not rise to panic. Mr. Potter has clearly given all of us the methods to live by, safely. Again, I stress this to everyone that is any of the aforementioned creatures are sited to report immediately either to myself or to Harry. We cannot afford to have the death total rise anymore than it has. This is our year of peace and prosperity. Thank you."

After the meeting had ended, Kingsley said thank you to Harry for that all he's done, saying over that Dumbledor was most likely watching him and smiling. Kingsley then left and was replaced by the Weasley men and Hermoine.

"Well said, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, shaking his hand.

Bill and Charlie nodded.

"Any leads on this Vox-rogue?" Charlie asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not as of yet. What's worse, despite of what I said in my speech, we are no closer to finding out where their hideout is or where Vox has them positioned."

* * *

Hagrid was out gathering some kindling from a dead tree in the Forbidden Woods when he noticed Bane and Ronan in the distance looking severally agitated.

Even though the Battle of Hogwarts had Hagrid in better terms with the Centaurs and them accepting his being Game Keeper of the forest, Hagrid felt that there was still some tension. Curiosity getting the better of him, Hagrid ventured out and met with the two.

"Bane, Ronan, what'er you two look'n so down trudden about?"

Bane looked to the sky, "The Forrest is in pain, Hagrid. We can feel it. It has visitors, visitors that claw and maim its spirit."

"Visitors?" Hagrid asked, looking between him and Ronan, who kept quiet.

Bane nodded, "Aye. We have seen some of their ilk, deep in the Forrest. They are beasts that our forebarers warned us about. These creatures are ancient, foul; filled with evil unlike we've ever seen."

Hagrid remembered what Harry had announced about the beasts and he related the news to Bane and Ronan.

Bane nodded, "That's them."

Hagrid looked between them, incredulously. "Well, aren'tcha gonna stop them!?"

Ban sighed, "The Council needs to discuss it, unfortunately most of the clan has gone north for the mating season. I'll discuss with Firenze soon enough, though."

Hagrid left in a huff, hating that the nags never tried to take action when needed. Hagrid knew, however, that he needed to go to the castle and tell the new Headmaster. Hopefully they could get word to Harry.

However, once he had gotten to the pond, he heard Grawp bellow.

"HAGGER!"

Hagrid stopped and, in a quick pace, shuffled over to the hut only to find Fang.

"Fang! Yeh cursed mongrel, where's Grawp?"

Fang didn't move nor make any indication he recognize that his master was there.

"Fang?" Hagrid bent down and to his horror found his friend was petrified.

"Aw, Fang…" Hagrid patted his rigid dog softly before getting up and shouted, "Grawp! Where are yeh?"

Hagrid waited for a reply and for a second there was none until he heard a whimper and then, "H-HAG…GER…"

Hagrid thumped his way along to the back of his hut, where Buckbeak, aka Witherwings, was tied up. Only, he wasn't there as Hagrid had let him loose to go hunting while he gathered wood. Hagrid found Grawp there, bleeding, covered in deep scratches and breathing ruggedly.

"Grawp! What happened!" Hagrid bent down low to his staggering half-brother, who pointed to something behind Hagrid, with a shaking finger.

"B-BIG…BIG…"

"Big? Big what, what are yeh-?" Hagrid began as he turned but was cut off as an immense bird of large size, having a large, serpent-like tail, was looking Hagrid directly in the eyes.

**_To be continued…_**


	15. Sphinxes and Chimaeras and Manticores

**Chapter Fifteen: Sphinxes and Chimaeras and Manticores...Oh, my!**

Arriving back at Katerini, Vox frowned as he found the three Manticores, dead, and piled up next to the entrance of the cave. Going inside found the place, as he expected deserted. Going further into its depths, he came into the Minotaur chamber and found the slowly rotting body of its guardian being chewed away by the vermin that scurried as Vox's presence was announced.

Vox slammed his foot down on one of them, causing a sound squeak and defining crunch.

_Just like the rest of them._ Vox looked down at the beast, scowling. He noticed the door to the secret treasury was also opened.

_So, they finally know._ He thought to himself, seethingly. Standing there, he looked down at the Minotaur again, shrugging.

_Makes little difference. It'll soon be all over._

* * *

Arriving to Hogwarts accompanied by Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine; Harry never waited for them to catch up as he sped up the steps to the school. News of what had happened to Hagrid came to Harry's attention early this morning and he made no hesitation in making a trip over to his home-away-from-home. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny were all with him when he learned of the news and all of them insisted on accompanying Harry to see how Hagrid was doing.

As soon as Harry came to the giant double doors of the school, Filch, with Mrs. Norris, looked narrowingly at Harry and the others.

"Potter. What are you-"

Harry shoved him aside and kept his pace as he went directly to the medical wing of the school. As soon as he opened the doors, he found the room filled with Kingsley, Cornilius Fudge, Professor McGonagall, Grawp, who was who could be seen through the window, outside, looking, inside sadly at his half-brother, Madam Pomfrey, and Rosemertta. Hagrid was in a giant bed, which they all were situated around. All of them turned, once hearing the doors open.

"Harry." Kingsley nodded to him.

Harry didn't respond. He moved slowly next to Hagrid's bed, looking down at his statue-like state. His small eyes were wide with fright, his mouth gaped, and his arms looked as though they were trembling just before he became petrified.

Harry knew if it weren't for being a half-giant, Hagrid would surely have died from having been petrified. Harry knelt down and stroked the kid giant's hand as Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny finally arrived.

"Oh, Hagrid…" Hermoine said sadly as she went to join Harry.

Ron looked to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, "How long has he been like this?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, "He was found two days ago by a student. Grawp was badly injured and Hagrid's dog, Fang, had been petrified. We're not sure if he'll survive."

Ginny looked hopefully to Madam Pomfrey, "Is Mandrake Potion being made?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "As we speak. Professor Longbottom is hard at work right now with the mature Mandrakes."

Neville filled the post of Professor of Herbology of the school as of last year when Professor announced her early retirement, much to her elation being as Neville was the best student she had ever had.

"Well, if anyone can get it ready fast enough, its Neville." Hermoine said quietly as she brushed some hair away from Hagrid's face.

Harry stood up and looked to the Professor and Kingsley. "Do they know what caused this? Was it a Cockatrice?"

Kingsley nodded, "There were tracks outside of Hagrid's hut. It's suspected that it came from the Forbidden Forrest."

Harry thought for a moment and then looked up. "Minister, with your permission, I'd like to have some Aurors sent here, and along with them, make rounds around the school and see if we can scout the Forrest as well."

Kingsley nodded, "I was actually hoping to see you here, Harry. I've been discussing with McGonagall and the new Headmaster, Professor Kitridge, just that. They've agreed to let us protect this school and to do surveys."

Harry nodded and looked down at Hagrid. "We can't afford to let _this _happen to any of the students."

Everyone nodded.

Soon, Harry set it up for there to be three Aurors standing guard at the school, while Harry and four others, went onto the grounds to Hagrid's hut to investigate. Harry had Lorna back at the Ministry to give him any updates on Vox's movements and to act with the remaining Aurors should any beasts be sighted.

It felt bittersweet to be back at Hogwarts, for Harry. He had wished to return on better circumstances. Maybe to give lectures to the DADA class about the proper and improper uses of the Unforgivable Curses, just like the man impersonating Mad-Eye had taught Harry, to which Harry found very useful information. Harry walked along the Great Hall watching as some of the students looked up at him and whispered to eachother. Harry felt very nostalgic getting this much attention.

Besides having Ron, Dawlish, Lavender, and two new Aurors, Frederick Nazario and Douglas Wolf, help out with the patrol of the school; Ron happily informed Harry that Hermoine and Luna volunteered to patrol as well. To Harry this felt like the old days and he was half-tempted to bring out his Invisibility Cloak to sneak around with them.

The day ended with no other sightings of the Cockatrice that attacked Hagrid and Grawp, nor were there any other sightings of any of the other beasts. Harry announced that, regardless, that they'd be staying the night so they could conduct an investigation the following morning and keep by so in case of a nightly attack.

While Professor Kitridge had set them up with rooms in Hogsmeade, the Griffindor students begged McGonagall to allow Harry, Ron, and Hermoine to be allowed to stay in Griffindor Tower. She allowed it under the condition that it was all right with the three.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine whole-heartedly accepted. They spent a better part of the night telling the students about their misadventures during their years at Hogwarts all leading up to the grand finale with Lord Voldemort.

Every one of them had questions, especially for Harry. Harry tried his best answer them, but refused to talk about the Horcruxes, telling them that they should know by now from Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, and Longbottom, that it's a forbidden topic and must never be discussed, no matter how curious a topic it is. This refusal didn't dampen their spirits; it seemed to only increase them.

Harry called it a night as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

While everyone was sleeping, Firenze walked out of the school and made his way to the Forbidden Forrest.

He knew that he should have alerted to some that he was going out to talk to his herd but he had promised Bane that he wouldn't. Striding out, Firenze paused as he took glimpse of Hagrid's cabin, sighing sadly.

The news of Hagrid's attack shocked and raged Firenze, although he never exhibited any of it. Firenze had always appreciated Hagrid for the type of half-giant that he was. Hagrid respected the Forrest from where Firenze and his heard grew up from, he had always treated the wounds on the hindquarters, whenever Firenze had them, and never asked for anything in return.

And now, Hagrid was in the hospital wing of the school, petrified from an creature, thought dead long for centuries, and was now, with its kind, was inhabiting Firenze's home.

Firenze was in the place where he was supposed to meet Bane and Ronan, only to find it vacant.

Listening to the Forrest, Firenze found it to be too quiet. He was beginning to get worried, knowing for a fact that Bane hated tardiness by anyone, especially himself.

Then, a crashing sound could be heard a meter away from where Firenze stood and galloped over to the source. Jumping over dead logs, through thickets and bushes, he finally came to a small opened area where many branches lay on the ground. Two bodies were visible as well.

One was that of a strange creature, having the head of a lion and the body of a goat; it appeared to be dead.

The other was Ronan. His flanks burned beyond anything, his hooves splintered, numerous cuts were apparent all over. He too, was not alive.

"Bane!" Firenze called out.

There was some rustling in the bushes and Firenze leaped right over.

Three of the other creature was surrounding a shaking Bane, who looked as though he broke his leg. They were growling menacingly. Their tails, with the snake heads, striking at his body. Bane was feebly trying to hit them away with a broken branch that was on the ground.

Firenze picked up another and rushed over, leaping to put himself between Bane and the creatures.

"Can you stand!" Firenze shouted as he knocked two to the ground and kicked another a few years away.

Bane shuddered as he attempted to lift himself off of the ground, only collapsing afterwards.

Smoke was emitting from one of the foul beasts' mouth, which Firenze knew that it was preparing to spit fire at the pair.

"Here." Firenze said, as he knocked the regrouping two back down, he lifted Bane and placed him on his back; his legs started to buckle to the added weight. Holding Bane with his arm, Firenze used his free arm to swing at the creatures, driving them away as he got more space to move.

Throwing the branch at one of them, Firenze used both arms to hold onto Bane as he began to gallop away from the area. The creatures followed them, and he could feel intense heat as one had managed to spit fire at the retreating duo.

"Firenze, it's not…worth…it…let…let me drop." Firenze shook his head as they were moving closer to the school's grounds. Firenze cringed, as he felt one of the creatures had managed to get close enough that it was snapping at his legs. The fire that one of them had spit at him had singed his tail, which was completely gone, so he had no means of thwarting them off any longer.

Up ahead, the school visible, Firenze could see a few gathered in front of the Forrest. He knew fully well that the ruckus made by him and his pursuers had caused enough noise to rouse those in the castle.

Upon closer inspection, it was Harry Potter along with Professors McGonagall and Longbottom, all of them were waiting for him to get pass them, and as soon as he did they gathered and formed a line to block the creatures attempt to follow him.

Firenze came to a stop at the lake, breathing hard, he laid Bane off of his back. Administering to his friend as Madam Pomfrey soon arrived to help also, from the corner of his eye, Firenze could see Harry and the others sending spell after spell at the creatures all of them, save one left retreating back into the Forrest.

"F-Firenze…"

He looked down, Bane raised a hand and placed it on Firenze's shoulder.

"T-Thank you, b-brother…"

Firenze smiled and put his hand on his friend's, "think nothing of it."

* * *

Harry announced the following morning that Aurors were to accompany the students who left the castle for their classes in either the Greenhouse or near Hagrid's hut.

As Harry accompanied a class on their way to the Greenhouse, Harry looked out at the crystallized tomb of Dumbledor's and starred longingly at it. Once the class was safely away, he left the area and walked over to the lake and looked down at the unchanged features of his former mentor and Professor.

Harry sat on the grass and put his hand against the glass dome that contained the one man Harry respected beyond anyone else.

"Hi." Harry said quietly. "Been awhile, hasn't it? Yeah, yeah I know." E answered to an unspoken question. "I know that. What, the ring?" Harry smiled as he raised his hand and showed his wedding band to the still figure.

"Yeah, me and Ginny finally did it. It was hard but we managed."

Harry could see beyond the tomb of the Grindylocks peeking their heads from the water, watching Harry curiously as he continued his conversation with the unresponsive man. Harry took no notice of them as he was still smiling bemusedly at the dead man.

Later, Harry walked through the Great Hall and found something he hadn't happened on before. It was a large black board; the letters glittering in gold it read as thus:

_**To those we cherished and have lost. The Brave Ones who've fought for Hogwarts against the Dark Lord and his followers. **_

_**In Memorandum: **_

_**Abigail Frunswick**_

_**Nikki Dressler**_

_**Gertrude Kelloeg**_

_**Fred Weasley**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

**_Holly Lee_**

The list went on as the fifty plus names of those who had died were listed. Harry leaned forward and traced, with his finger, Lupin, Fred, and Tonks names and didn't pause until he was done.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Harry turned to find Luna and Neville looking up at the sign.

Harry nodded, "How long has it been up?"

"Since last year," Said Neville, his face covered in whiskers as he was growing a beard, "McGonagall put it up."

Harry looked down the list of names until he stopped to go have a meeting with Professor Kitridge about any following with the attacks made upon Firenze and Bane.

The trail Harry and Ron had followed into the woods ended up cold. Harry suspected that someone had done a thorough job to clean up after the Chimaeras mess as Ronan's body wasn't recovered either. Harry and Ron spent a long time trying to uncover as to how far the Creatures may be situated but the length of the woods caused them to take a break by the days end.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as they went back to the Castle. "How far are they, anyways?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure there's a quieting and a dis-illusionary spell put upon where ever they're at. It's going to be difficult, mate."

Ron sighed as they made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Aw, hello boys. How went today?" She asked. She's been exceptionally jolly having them staying in Griffindor Tower again, and has been eager for news to gossip with the other portraits with.

"Nothing, as of today." Harry replied.

"Oh." She replied, disappointed. "Well, better luck tomorrow." She then swung forward and allowed them entrance.

* * *

"C'mon Ashley, you know you want to do it, too."

The first year shook her head at her friend, "You heard Professor Longbottom, if any of us are seen near the Forbidden Forrest it'll be detention for weeks! I don't want that do you, Jon?"

The Hufflepuff Boy scoffed, "I don't care about a week's detention do you, Torrence?" He asked the boy next to them in the Greenhouse. Torrence shook his head, "Nah, it'd be a laugh, anyways. Plus, it'd we'd be the only ones who've said they've done it. Besides, Harry and the others have done it before, it's not like we'd be the only ones who have done it. Who knows, they might let us off the hook because they did it when they went here."

Ashley shook her head, "I don't know. Those beasts that are out there…"

Jon Feldman stuck out his chest, "I'm a third year, I can handle it. Torrence here knows a lot of magic even fifth-years don't, don't you Torr'?"

Torrence Engleheart nodded.

Ashley sighed, "I-"

"Look," Jon interrupted her, "We'll just go to a little ways in, but we'll make sure we don't lose sight of Hagrid's cabin, alright?"

Ashley Burns sighed in defeat. She couldn't help it, she just liked these two much to disagree and play it safe. "Alright." She muttered.

Both boys high-fived eachother until Professor Longbottom came over to see how their work was going.

After class, the three were the last to leave, as Professor Longbottom gave them a lecture on whispering and not paying attention to their work; the three then walked quietly, out of site, towards the cabin.

Jon kept looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't followed and then nodded to the other two, as the coast was clear.

The three then moved alongside Hagrid's hut and made their way to the Forrest. Ashley looked back at the Castle one last time, hoping that the choice that they've made was the right one.

As the afternoon came into play, Harry was feeling good about sitting with the students for lunch. Sitting with the Griffindors at their table, Harry made some small talk with Nearly-Headless Nick just before Ron, Hermoine, and three Professors came up to him.

Harry excused himself from Nick and turned to the others.

"What?"

"Some students are missing." Ron reported.

Harry groaned, "Who? What happened?"

"A Griffindor and two Hufflepuffs." Said one of the Professors. "A Miss Ashley Burns, and Misters Jon Feldman and Torrence Engleheart. All of them have been missing since Professor Longbottom's Herbology class."

Harry got up from his seat, "Any guess to where they may have gone?"

"One of the other students said she though she heard them mentioning the Forbidden Forrest." Said Hermoine.

Harry sighed loudly. "Alright, we'd better go and find them quickly. Where's Luna and Douglas?"

"The last time I saw them they were at the Library." Ron replied.

"Well, go and find them let them know that the three of us are going out, and we'd better bring along Dweezil, Harper, and Melhash, just in case."

Ron nodded and quickly walked out to go find Luna and Douglas.

Hermoine walked with Harry out of the Great Hall to the grounds outside, when they neared the path to Hagrid's, Harry chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "It seems the past comes back the more time I think about. You know that could have been you, Ron, and I doing exactly what these three did, right?"

Hermoine nodded, "Although I think we'd exercise better restraint."

Harry, again, shrugged. "Maybe."

They waited by Hagrid's hut for Ron and the others to meet with them there. While they waited, Hermoine consistently called out into the woods for the missing students. To no avail, as the woods remained silent.

Ron, Dweezil, Harper and Melhash soon joined them.

"They're in there?" Asked Frank Melhash.

Harry nodded, "Be on your guard. As far as we know only Cockatrices and Chimaeras have been spotted, but the other types could be there waiting. You all remember what to do if you encounter these things, right?"

They all nodded.

"Alright," Harry said as he turned to face the all-too-remembered Forrest. "Let's go and find them."

Walking over several dead debris as they made their way through the Forrest, Harry and the others used their wands to move those too heavy to pull out of the way.

Neville was soon to join them, feeling partially responsible for the students' rambunctiousness.

"Neville, don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault that they decided to do this." Hermoine said soothingly.

Neville sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know. If I had heard them-"

"They probably still would have gone ahead and decide to go here, anyway." Ron interrupted. "You know WE would have, don't you?"

Neville laughed, "Yeah, you three would have."

Harry stopped and held his hand up, causing the others to stop talking or walking. Harry motioned forward where a Hogwarts student's robe lay caught between a log.

Dweezil walked forward and extracted it. "Griffindor, must be the Burns girl's."

"Any blood?" Neville gulped. Dweezil shook his head and Neville let out a deep sigh.

"Let's keep going." Harry said, and the six nodded and followed on through.

Going deeper into the claustrophobic environment, the trees giving little or no glimpse of the sunlight form up above, the gigantic trees rising our of the Earth like spikes in a pit; as dense and gloomy as it was, Harry found it more frightening that anyone could attack them and yet could hide instantaneously.

Hermoine suddenly called out, "Harry! Everyone! Over here!" They all moved to where she was, near a group of bushes. Upon closer inspection, they could see a crouching little twelve-year-old, his blond hair grimy, his entire body shaking as he had his face buried between his knees.

"Torrence? Torrence, are you alright?" Asked Neville.

Torrence looked up and his face gave color as he saw the many adults around him.

"Y-You're here…Thank…" His voice dropped as his eyes darted back and forth, "Where's Ashley! Where's Jon!"

"Haven't you seen them? Weren't they with you?" Asked Dweezil.

Torrence nodded, "But, some things with girl's faces chased us. We-we spread out. I…I fell. I don't know what happened to them."

"You did a foolish thing by coming out here." Neville scolded him.

Torrence hung his head in shame. Harry turned to Quinn Harper.

"Quinn? Can you take him back to the school, and while you're there send an owl to the Auror's office. I think we may need more people than anticipated."

Quinn nodded and took Torrence's, still, shaking hand and led him the way back; Harry turned back to the others.

"With Sphinxes added to the mix, things have changed. We may even find Vox with this lot, you never know. Best be guarded best as possible."

Everyone nodded

The six of them traveled further into the woods, Harry noticed the spot where he had let Voldemort kill him on the spot, and he knew fully well that somewhere on the ground lay the ring.

Turning his attention up ahead, Harry came to a complete stop.

The others stopped as he had, all eyes wide.

Jon and Ashley were spotted ahead, both of who were tied up by their wrists and ankles to two trees opposite to them, Ashley above Jon.

Ron made a move to go forward, but Harry put a hand out in front to prevent him.

Two Sphinxes, three Chimaeras, and a Manticore lay underneath the tress where the helpless students were tied between.

* * *

"Bugger, bugger, BUGGER!" Neville said under his breath.

Dweezil, upon seeing the Manticore, snapped off a large tree branch and with his wand had the end sharpened to a deadly point. Harry nodded toward him.

"Good idea, Dweezil. Ron, you and Hermoine see if you can-"

Harry stopped as Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Lorna, Lavender, Grant, Gerhardt, Orcutt, Deagens, Rolf, Savage, Nazario, Harper, and Proudfoot apparated behind them.

The loud crackings of the sudden apparatings of the Wizards and Witches seemed to come to attention to the beasts as the Sphinxes raised themselves from the ground floor and charged at the large group. The Manticore and the Chimaeras began charging, causing everyone to spread out.

Everyone seemed to be engaged with some creatures than others.

Harry, along with Gerhardt and Hannah went to over to release the two remaining, unconscience students from their bonds.

Just as Harry was trying to free Ashley, A Chimaera leapt from up above, tackling Harry to the ground as it began to gnaw on his head, it's snake tail trying to strike at his body. Harry, managed to shove it off and it sent a fireball at his way. Harry rolled to the side nearly avoiding it. Picking up a large branch from the ground, Harry swung it like a Cricket Mallet knocking the beast to the side. Harry took the moment to see if the other two managed to get the students free from the trees. Hannah was holding both of their hands and disapparated with them from view. Gerhardt took out his wand and went to join Savage, Proudfoot, and Harper who were having difficulty with a Chimaera.

Harry turned back to his Chimaera, only to find it wasn't there anymore, it lay in the mouth of one of the Sphinxes, its entrails dripping and dangling out from the corners of the Sphinx's mouth.

To Harry, seeing the Sphinx's face resembling that of a human's, it was a disgusting sight to behold.

The Sphinx spat out the disemboweled Chimaera as it approached Harry.

"_The famous Harry Potter. The Seerak and Lord Vox said you were powerful and dangerous, a force to be reckoned with. Kirako doesn't think so. Prove her wrong, Harry Potter…_" The Sphinx's voice was sweet and cool, yet her face changed to that, that wasn't. Her face contorted, eyes turning milky-white, and the rows of fangs were visible as she lunged after Harry.

Harry, again, rolled to avoid being struck by the paralyzing claws. He then pointed his wand and yelled, "_Thundaga!_" Lightening shot out from Harry's wand, striking the Sphinx hard in the chest as it made its last attempt to rebound on Harry. It then fell with a shudder, twitching twice before going still. Harry got up and found his way to the others and he began assisting those he could. Dweezil had already managed to kill the Manticore and was now helping with the other Sphinx as it had managed to paralyze Rolf and was attempting to draw him in closer.

Nazario's wand was knocked out of his hand as the Chimaera he was battling managed to knock it away. Frowning, he then tackled the damn thing and the two rolled away out of site. Harry was going to go assist him when he heard a loud cracking sound. However, the Chimaera's limp, lifeless body was soon thrown out from the area they rolled into, Nazario immerging from the bushes, his face scratched all over, he looked down at the dead creature, muttering, "Bitch." He then went to help Gerhardt.

Harry found all of them to be succeeding and was going to see if Ron or Hermoine needed assistance when a large shadow loomed over his head.

He heard chirping sounds and then, all of a sudden, Harry found himself knocked down to the ground, and a large amount of weight crushed him; he could feel sharp pain all over his body as something began to pierce him.

"Harry!" Hermoine shouted.

"Hermoine, don't look at it, nobody look at it; it's a Cockatrice!" Ron yelled.

With Harry's face imprinted into the ground he could hear the other's attempts to conjure mirrors, water, anything reflective.

"Wait! Wait! Wait till it's off Harry!" Lorna shouted.

Harry agreed, if the hideous bird were turned to stone, Harry would be crushed to death. It seemed everyone obeyed, as the weight was not added. Actually, Harry felt the weight come off immediately, but soon found a large talon dig itself into the side of him, forcing him to turn over onto his back. Harry took out his wand and immediately applied the reflective spell to his glasses as he got to his feet.

Opening his eyes, The first thing he saw was the massive serpent-like tail coming to his face and fast. Harry's vision blurred as the painful contact was made. Causing him to, once more, fall back to the ground. His glasses falling off and into the distance. Harry closed his eyes immediately, knowing for a full fact that even though he had terrible vision without his glasses, the stare of the damn bird would still kill him.

Harry hoped that the others were doing their part in conjuring up something or were rushing to aid him, but all seemed silent.

The Ground floor seemed to tremble and a voice rang out.

"HARRY!" Grawp's voice thundered.

The Cockatrice seemed to answer it with a shrill call and charged at the giant as Harry waived his wand and summoned his glasses. With the spell still attached to the lenses, Harry opened his eyes with them on and looked to find three members of his team petrified, others gathered around them, shielding their eyes away from the battle between Grawp and the Cockatrice, afraid of them becoming the next statue.

Harry's heart sank as he noticed who had fallen: Rolf, Deagens, and Orcutt, all of three of them having been Aurors for only a year.

Harry's grief was interrupted, momentarily, as he was forced to dive out of the way as Grawp and the Cockatrice's battle was covering the entire ground.

Grawp seized the massive bird in a headlock, punching it repeatedly in the head as it swung it's tail hitting Grawp at his side. A loud, wet snap could be heard, suggesting that one or more of Grawp's ribs' had just broke. Grawp was beginning to get irritated and he grabbed its tail and swung the beast like a hammer. Throwing it into a large oak, the Cockatrice shook its head and jumped brandishing its talons and began rip into Grawp's chest. Grawp responded by grabbing the legs and snapping them. The Cockatrice made a noise of pain as it fell to the ground. Using its last measure, it began pecking wildly at Grawp. Grawp grabbed the bird's head underneath the jaw, stopping it's pecking. Putting his other hand at the base, at the back of the neck, where it met the shoulder blades, and using one forceful push; Grawp forced the Cockatrice's head back with such force that the Bird's neck made a series of loud cracks as it neck broke all over. Breathing hard, Grawp laid the bird down against the ground. He then turned to Harry.

"GRAWP DO GOOD?" He asked, his face and body covered in blood.

Harry nodded, "Grawp do very good." He then turned to the others, "It's alright everyone, it's over."

Everyone opened his or her eyes and all sighed outloud. Ron, Hermoine, Dweezil, and Lorna came over to join Harry.

"Blimey, he did a number on that thing." Dweezil remarked, seeing the state of the Cockatrice.

"It looks like it did a number on Grawp as well." Hermoine added, sadly, seeing the state Grawp was in.

"Have we lost anyone else besides Rolf, Deagens, and Orcutt?" Harry asked.

Lorna and Ron shook their heads. "Everyone's scrapped, bruised, and bloodied but, they're fine." Lorna remarked.

Harry sighed out of relief. "Good."

* * *

Harry had to talk to the three who ventured out into the Forrest, all of whom seemed to be in tears when told that three men had lost their lives. Harry tried his best not to be harsh, yet Hermoine and Neville seemed to fill that part out nicely, Neville saying both houses were to loose a hundred house points each. As the three left, the girl, Ashley, looked over her shoulder and said, "Thank you for coming after us, again." Her look was still to the floor, and Harry felt guilty knowing His, Ron, and Hermoine's actions in the past.

"Wait a minute. Ashley, come back in here." He called after her. Ashley came back in, her face full of fear that she was going to be reprimanded further, or worst, expelled.

Harry looked at her carefully, "If I remember correctly you told me that you were against the three of you going to the woods in the first place, am I right?"

She nodded, face still looking at the floor.

Harry nodded toward Hermoine; "Hermoine was always the wise one of our group. Always warning Ron and myself of the dangers of acting impulsively."

Hermoine sighed and nodded, "It's true. These two were impossible to talk out of anything."

"Jon and Torrance are the same." Ashley replied, looking up, hopefully.

Harry nodded, "Well, I like that you're watching out for them. If they're going to be anything like Ron or I, they WILL be needed to be watched after. They'll need a good friend to guide them and to make sure they do what their supposed to besides what they think they can get away with, you understand Ashley?"

She nodded.

Hermoine added, "Don't let their mischief get to you either, do your best to be with them but don't let it rule your life as well."

Again, Ashley nodded, her face brightened a little.

Harry nodded, "I'll see if I can get Professor Longbottom to lighten the damage to Griffindor's points. After all, you acted a part better than you're friends, but regardless you still participated when you shouldn't have."

Ashley Burns nodded, understanding fully. Harry then excused her but then called out once more before she had left, "Ashley, I'm sorry about this, but who had you tied up, you and Jon?"

"A man with long black hair. Really scary looking guy." She then walked out of view.

Harry turned to the others. "Vox."

* * *

The next day, Harry decided to spend with Ginny who came to the school to see Harry. Spending time around the school together was like reliving old memories, recognizing old make-out spots (the ones away from Ron, in particular) and the one place they felt together the most: The Quidditch Field.

The two lay on the field's grass, looking up to the sky, Ginny curled up next to Harry as they both looked up.

"Nice day." Ginny remarked.

Harry nodded.

Both were in a good mood. News of Hagrid's becoming flesh again and Grawp, Firenze, and Bane's slow recovery were uplifting. All the injured Aurors were getting patched up by Madam Pomfrey, none too bad like Grawp, however.

All seemed to be going well. Harry felt that their occupation at Hogwarts was drawing to a close as no further evidence of the beasts or Vox's presence in the Forbidden Forrest was seen.

"Harry, what's that?" Ginny pointed to something in the sky.

Harry looked to where she pointed, seeing something that of a blue sphere hovering around the sky like some weird irregular Snitch.

Alarm struck Harry as he realized what it "could" be.

"Ginny, I think it's-"

"_You've guessed correctly, Potter._" Harry turned and saw two Sphinxes walking their way up the field.

Harry and Ginny got to their feet, wands drawn, looking with caution at the two creatures.

"_You've killed our sister, Wizard._" One growled, "_Kirako was no more than a pup, and you slayed her without mercy._"

"Well, kill or be killed, eh?" Ginny responded with a frown.

The two Sphinxes scowled at that statement. "_Wizards and Witches before you two have always slaughtered our race without pause. The human race has always "killed"._"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Spare me, will you? You lot have killed your fare share without thinking twice, haven't you?"

"As have you, Harry."

Harry spun around to see Vox standing behind Ginny and himself, a cruel smile on his face.

"You." Harry scowled.

"Care to kill me, Harry?" Vox said, "The Seerak and the Greebor won't allow you to live afterwards, but you're certainly welcomed to try."

Harry turned back to the Sphinxes, both crouched and ready to strike, their faces contorted and fangs bore.

Harry turned back to Vox.

Vox was looking at Ginny. "You must be Mrs. Potter, are you not?"

Ginny's look was the same as Harry's, one of complete loathing.

"What of it?"

Vox smiled, he then waived his finger to the side and Ginny's wand was flung far out to the field. Her body then was forced to come at full speed to Vox.

Harry made an attempt to move, but the Sphinxes behind him made growls.

Ginny made an effort to move but found her body completely stiff.

Putting his arm around Ginny, Vox sneered at Harry.

"Well, Potter. We seem to be even. You've taken something precious of mine, my forces in the Forbidden Forrest. Now I've taken something precious of yours. Your wife."

Harry's eyes went wide with fear.

Vox and Ginny then turned an aqua blue color and then merged together and formed that of a blue sphere. The sphere then shot itself up and into the air, going higher and higher until out of sight. The two Sphinxes followed after and the blue and two golden bodies of the beasts were soon out of sight.

Harry was still starring out at the sky, his eyes wide with terror and his heart alive with pain and uncertainty. He soon found his voice as he shouted to the Heavens.

"GINNY!!!!!"

**_To be continued…_**

A/N: Phew! Damn it, it feels good to churn these out! Big thanks to all those who've reviewed and to those who've read, but I need to hear your voices, man. It helps me, believe it or not.


	16. Un moyens Faux pour Détruire un Coeur

**Chapter Sixteen: Un moyens Faux pour Détruire un Coeur (A Fake means to destroy a Heart)**

It has been two week since Ginny's abduction, and Ron Weasley is worried. The news of his sister's abduction took quite a toll on his family and friends. But, more considerably, on his best mate and brother-in-law, and Ginny's husband. Ron has observed that Harry seemed more disconnected than ever, the work being done at the Auror's office was more prudent to him than anything; nothing else mattered to him. Harry was insistent that he wasn't going to rest until he was able to find his wife and Vox. Doing so has caused a terrible strain to Harry's health. Both Ron and Hermoine had had found his office completely littered with maps, Firewhiskey bottles, and reports dating back to when Voldemort had first risen to power. Harry had been seen stumbling in, losing his equilibrium on several occasions; he even managed to pass out one night.

Several times Ron and the other Aurors asked Harry to go home, take a break and that they'd do all within their power to help out, to let him now at a nanosecond's notice if anything were to come up as to the whereabouts of Ginny and, or, Vox. Harry would shake his head, mumble something, and then retreat back into his office. There were other times, after the abduction, that Harry would spend several days in Greece, at the Cave near Hogsmeade, and all the other places he knew Vox had been to try and find clues as to where he might have gone next.

Ron Weasley was worried. He wasn't the only one. Hermoine and occasionally Ron's dad tried to intervene on Harry's desperate search asking him to please go home. Again, Harry would shake his head and continue his search. Harry's much paler now, thin, and refuses to eat. At Number 12 Grimmuald Place, Kreacher was trying his hardest to give his Master food, but Harry refuses it and continues to drink Firewhiskey instead, to calm his nerves.

Sitting with his family at the Burrow, Ron, with Hermoine, sit with the Weasley Family trying to think of ways to help Harry.

"We could always drug him." Said George, "You know, slip something into his Firewhiskey and have him sleep for a couple of days so that the Aurors can do their work."

"If you measure it incorrectly, you'll be having him sleeping for a year or more." Said Bill, pointedly.

"I don't think we should drug him." Said Hermoine. "But we need to do something; he's going to kill himself at the rate he's going."

"Agreed." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Charlie shook his head, "I'm still not sure if we should do anything. I mean, what if Harry finds out where they are by the time we do this? We might be stopping him from rescuing Ginny."

The whole family went quiet.

For the first time since he'd arrived there, Ron spoke. "Maybe, maybe not. Right now Harry's in no condition to be going after anyone. He's becoming mad as a Hatter and it won't help him if he's going to fight Vox and save Ginny."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "You're absolutely right, Ron. Harry needs a Holiday from this pursuit and I think…" He sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again, "I think we need to start an intervention."

* * *

In a cave filled with the dustiness one would suspect, it was accompanied by odors most foul.

Ginny tried her hardest to keep her eyes from tearing due to its intensity. Tied up and gagged, Ginny Potter tried to keep her mind at ease by concentrating on the things in her surroundings. The cave was mostly filled with the sleeping beasts Vox had associated himself with. Some of them cast hungry looks at her direction. Vox had given all of them explicit instruction not to touch her and so far al of them had abided by it. However, there were one or two occasions where a Manticore would try to sniff her only to be reprimanded by the Sphinx calling itself the Seerak. Ginny recognized it as being one of the two that were there on the day that Ginny had been taken.

It seems the Seerak and Vox spent a lot of time together as they were most often seen together, walking and discussing in secret of the plans that they had. It amazed Ginny on how aquatinted Vox was with the Sphinxes and acted as if they were his family or brethren not the beasts that were at his command. Besides the usual foul things here, there were, surprisingly, House-Elves, as well. They were meals, mostly, but one or two of them assisted Vox and were given orders to feed Ginny.

One of them, Zool, a very polite elf, tried to keep Ginny comfortable despite her having to be tied up and gagged.

"You needn't worry, captive of the Lord Vox, I'm sure my master will be very kind to you till he releases you." She said, her large eyes displaying affection.

While Ginny was fed, a Charm was placed upon her that allowed her to talk and eat, but not to move her arms and legs.

Zool, was a curious Elf. She had been made Vox's servant after he had the Sphinxes ravage a nearby village and Zool was the only survivor. She immediately claimed Vox to be her new Master, after learning the fate of her prior, and out of gratitude for Vox taking her in.

So far, Zool was the only one who seemed to care for Ginny's well-being, as the other House-Elves paid no attention to her.

Ginny was grateful to have Zool around, as she was a key-source of information as to understanding what Vox and the Sphinxes were doing in their absence. Ginny was extremely careful as to how she asked these questions, so to not give Zool alarm at the fact that she was passing off information to the prisoner.

So far, Ginny has learned that Vox does indeed have plans for her, as to what that remains uncertain. Ginny considers it odd that she hasn't been done away with, as of yet, seeing as how more and more beasts are being killed. The only other thing Ginny could get out of Zool was that Vox was brewing a potion, but she wouldn't divulge what type or kind.

Ginny knew that she had one more role for Vox's nefarious plan, before her usefulness would come to an end.

Walking with the Seerak outside of the cave, Vox took in the night's air, delectably.

"_How far is the potion from being complete, Lord Vox?_" Asked the Seerak.

"Nearly done, my good friend. Soon, you'll be the greatest asset to our cause. Harry Potter will never know what hit him and the entire Wizarding World will be wrought with confusion and fear as we strike them in ways that they've never anticipated."

The Seerak nodded and began to purr, happily.

Both were at a base of one of caves, high in one of the tallest mountains that were apart of The Munro's, within Scotland.

* * *

Unfortunately, the only way Ron knew on how to get Harry to agree to come to the Burrow was to falsely announce that one of them had information as to the whereabouts of Vox. Harry looked worse than ever. His hair was flaking, he smelled of BO and Firewhiskey, and his eyes were unfocused as he stumbled along with Ron and Hermoine as they approached the Burrow.

"So…So tell me again, Ron. This "friend" of yours, who has information on where Vox is, is staying at your house because he's afraid of coming forward? What is he afraid of?"

Ron looked to Hermoine for a good answer.

Hermoine sighed, "The Sphinxes are attacking his home and one of them noticed he had escaped. He…He thinks that they are watching him."

Harry looked skeptically at the both of them. However, having nothing else to go on, Harry allowed the two to take him inside to meet this informant.

It was dark inside the Burrow when they went in.

"Ron, what-" Harry began, but soon the lights came on and the entire Weasley family, Bill and Fluer, George and Alicia, Luna, and Neville were all in the room.

"What is all this?" Harry asked, frowning at Ron and Hermoine.

"Harry, we're concerned." Said Mr. Weasley. "We want you to sit down and let us talk to you about what it is you're doing to yourself."

Harry scowled at Ron. "THIS is what you brought me here for? I can't believe you, Ron. Right now you're sister might be somewhere dying or who knows what, and meanwhile you're stopping me by having everyone corner me! I'm leaving. Someone at the Ministry may have some news for me." Harry turned and went to the door and turned the handle, only to find it locked. He tried everything to open it, but was to exhausted to muster any more strength than he had.

"Harry, we're not going to let you leave until you hear what we have to say. Please, sit down." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry sighed, feeling defeated. He grudgingly let go of the door handle and went over to the table and sat down.

"Can I get you anything, Harry? How long has it been since you've eaten?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shook his head, "No…No food."

"You need to eat, Harry." Said Hermoine.

Harry griped the table so hard, he felt his fingernails digging into the wood.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at him. "You know why. Vox has Ginny and it's all my fault. I could have stopped him."

Bill shook his head, "But Harry, didn't you tell us that Vox had two Sphinxes with him? Weren't they waiting for you to make a move so they could attack you?"

Harry turned back to Bill, "Well, yeah, but-"

"If that's true, what could you have done?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, I-" Harry tried again, but Hermoine came in.

"Harry, there was nothing you can do. Vox had you right where he wanted you."

Harry shook his head, tears began to form in his weary eyes, "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I…"

A soft hand put itself on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up to see Luna smiling at him.

"Harry, you are a brilliant Wizard. But there are somethings out of, even, your control. We ARE going to get Ginny back, but before that, we need to have _you_ back, Harry."

Harry removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I-I'm still here, Luna."

George shook his head, "No, you aren't. Harry, you've gone mad since Vox took Ginny. You've put yourself farther than anyone can reach you. Look at you, mate; you're not eating, you're drinking Firewhiskey as if it were Pumpkin Juice; you're a wreck."

"And we want t' elp' Arry'." Said Fluer, gently. "But ou've got t' let us."

Harry found any further argument he could make slip away as his exhausted form prevented him from doing so.

Whether it was his intention, or not, Harry found his head falling to the table as sleep finally snatched himself away from the world.

* * *

Ginny noticed Zool's warm, compassionate, countenance was changed the next couple of days. She seemed more guarded and she rarely smiled upon seeing Ginny, but replaced it with a sad, withdrawn, look.

One day, when Zool came to bring Ginny her food, Ginny managed to ask her.

"Zool, is something the matter? You don't seem like yourself, lately."

Zool looked at her, her eyes half closed, "N-Nothing's the matter, prisoner of my master."

"Then why have you looked so down?" Ginny asked, As Zool took the fork and began feeding Ginny her meal, looking at Zool, while she ate.

Zool laid down the fork and began to rub her arm with her hand; it seemed she was contemplating on how to proceed.

"…Z-Zool over heard her master and his friend, the Seerak, talking about…"

Ginny, swallowed the food, and then gave Zool her full attention. "What were they talking about, Zool?"

Zool then screeched and began hitting her head furiously with Ginny's dish. Ginny, who couldn't move said in a hushed tone, as to not draw any attention to them. "Zool…Zool…please, stop! You don't have to tell me, alright?"

Zool panted as she laid her tiny fists down at her side. She then looked up at Ginny.

"Zool's brother…He knew your husband." She squeaked.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Y-Your brother?" Her mind raced and then she finally knew whom Zool was referring to.

"Your brother…was his name Dobby?"

Zool nodded, sadly. "D-Dobby used to send messages to Zool. Told her that she was going to meet someone special like Harry Potter." She looked up at Ginny. "You're Mr. Potter's Mistress, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm Harry's wife."

Zool nodded. She then kept quiet and wrung her hands in the wash cloth that was held by a string around her waist. "Mrs. Potter, should know…" She began. Ginny was afraid that Zool was going to self-mutilate herself some more for discussing what her master had said.

She didn't. Instead she looked up imploringly. "The Sphinx, the Seerak, plans to go to Harry Potter, d-disguised as…Mrs. Potter."

Ginny's eyes went wide, "What?"

Zool nodded. She had found the loophole she had been searching for. Talking about the Sphinx rather than her master made it all right to talk about this.

"H-How?" Ginny asked, her mind alive with the new terror that this certain piece gave.

Again, Zool thought about how to proceed. After a moment, she then sighed. "The S-Seerak wishes to take P-Polyjuice Potion to b-become you."

Ginny looked to the floor, thinking wildly. A thought came to her mind, one that she remembered from Professor Snape's class, when she was in Hogwarts.

"Zool, Sphinxes can't take Polyjuice Potion. It's meant for Humans only. Unless…Did Vox-?"

Zool erupted into a fury of self-directed curses and she began banging her head against the floor.

Ginny knew that Vox must have found a way for Polyjuice Potion to be taken by a creature other than man.

Once Zool had felt she had enough "punishment", she sank down on the floor, dabbing at her eyes with her tiny fists.

"Zool?" Ginny called out.

Zool looked to Ginny with reddened eyes. "Y-Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"Can you help me escape from here?"

Zool's eyes went wide with terror. She whispered, "N…No…I-I mustn't. Master said-"

"Your _master_ means to kill me, Zool. Do you want that?"

Zool shook her head and then looked Ginny in the eyes. "A H-House-Elf always obeys their master, not matter…no matter what they do."

Ginny closed her eyes trying to think of someway, or something; that would convince this self-destructive, stubborn, Elf, to grant her freedom.

Then, a thought came to her.

"Zool, did Dobby ever tell you how he came to know Harry?"

Zool nodded, "He disobeyed his oath as a House-Elf and told Harry about what his master had done."

Ginny smiled, "Do you know what happened afterwards? Harry set Dobby free. He set Dobby free, Zool. I'm sure once I'm free I'd be able to find someway to set you free, as well."

Zool was about to speak when Vox's voice came out loud and clear in a bark.

"Zool! Come!"

Zool instantly apparated away with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

Harry stayed at the Burrow for a week and in the meantime Ron and Savage once again took over the Auror's office, both promising up and down that they'd give Harry word if Ginny and or Vox and been spotted.

During his stay, the Charm remained on the Burrow so Harry wouldn't be allowed to leave until its caster lifted it. Harry had been forced to shower, to eat, and to drink nothing but water and occasionally Pumpkin Juice. That and sleep, which he had been doing a lot of.

It was a hot Sunday afternoon when Harry sat down for his fifth helping of onion soup, by Mrs. Weasley.

"There you go, Harry." She said warmly.

"Than you." Harry replied as he took the helping and carefully swallowed the hot mouth full.

Harry watched her look at the wall clock, which now included Harry, Fluer, Alicia, Victoire, Fred II, and Hermoine on it. So far all hands were pointed to safety, yet Ginny's was pointed toward "mortal peril".

Harry shook the dire thoughts from his mind, as he had been instructed to by Mr. Weasley as a way of not to slip back into the depression he had been in prior.

Thus, Harry continued to eat his soup and try to think of better thoughts.

* * *

Ginny thought, at first, that she would never see Zool again, due to the request she made and Zool's fierce loyalty to her master. The next day, at midnight, however, Zool appeared looking scared and anxious.

"M-Mrs. Potter?" She squeaked.

Ginny smiled, "Yes?"

Zool rubbed her hands over and over, nervously. "T-The Seerak has her plan set for tomorrow after, after she dines."

Ginny closed her eyes, "Then I better get out of here so I can warn my husband, shouldn't I Zool."

Zool looked around nervously. "B-But, should my m-master find that you escaped…"

Ginny smiled, again. "Zool. I'm sure both Harry and I will do everything we can do so that Vox does no harm to you. Trust me, you have nothing to fear from freeing me. You'll have more to gain by doing it, actually. Look what it did for Dobby when Harry helped free him."

Zool thought for a moment, shuddered and then pointed a shaking finger at Ginny. A bright, orange light illuminated from her fingertip, as she covered her eyes. The light zapped out and struck Ginny, after doing so, Zool snapped her fingers and quickly vanished with a crack.

Ginny found herself able to move once again. Getting up, she stumbled, as she felt weak due to not having moved for almost half a month.

"Thank you, Zool." Ginny whispered. She looked all around the room, to see if, or to hear if, anyone had been alerted to come into the room in which she was being kept. So far, no one. Taking this as a sign of good fortune, Ginny pressed her back against the wall and began to etch her way to the entrance.

Looking down both hallways, she found both to be deserted.

Ginny took an immediate left, and crept quietly as she could. Her footsteps crunched along the clusters of dirt and made scuffling sounds against the dusty surface of the floor. There was no way to correct this, or to change the way she moved to move more discreetly. Ginny was closer to a room that a small swift of cold air was coming from. Ginny felt this was finally her way out and she continued to proceed with caution as she walked further. Closing her hand against the doorknob, she turned it slowly as to not allow the grinding of the gears within the devise give away its being used.

The cold air wasn't the only thing that met Ginny as she opened it. The cave's entrance was, at least, forty feet away, but there was a problem. What lie between her and the entrance were the numerous beasts, laying in slumber.

Ginny gulped. Knowing fully well that either a false move on her part, or some smell off of her would quickly alert these creatures, most of whom were Manticores, covered in poisonous spikes and that any part of her brushing up against any of them would be death. Then again, Ginny knew if she could just get out of the cave's entrance, that would allow her to apparate out and she'd be able to go home. Taking a deep breath, Ginny proceeded forward. Tiptoeing around, over, and amongst the foul smelling things that lay at her feet, her determination kept her from panicking.

One Chimaera rolled in its sleep, nearly rolling into Ginny's ankles. Ginny had took a step back and then lifted her foot over the beast. She was nearly there. Already the cool wind coming into the mouth of the cave was like a welcoming kiss.

More determined than ever, Ginny kept her stride and managed to slip by the last Manticore and was two feet away from stepping outside of the cave when she heard.

"_I wouldn't go any farther._"

Ginny turned and was met by a feminine face, whose eyes were glowing in a small tucked away corner near the entrance.

* * *

Harry was finally relaxed and more calm than he had been a week and a half ago. He was sleeping, eating, and he smelled better than Mrs. Weasley claimed he had in a long time.

Harry agreed that there was time that he needed off and now he was eager to get back and find out if any news had surfaced about either Vox or Ginny, or even both. As if reading his mind, Ron had arrived at the Burrow to give Harry an urgent report.

"Harry, there's a Sphinx destroying a town in Scotland. Dweezil, Harper, and Seamus are there trying to fight it."

"What!" Harry stood up from the table. "I need to get there. I thought I told everyone that we need to capture a Sphinx alive if we're ever to find out where Vox is!"

Ron nodded, "They know, Harry. They're just trying to stop it from causing anymore damage or hurt anymore people."

Harry wasn't so sure. He knew how Gung-ho Dweezil and Seamus where, but he was confident that Quinn Harper would keep to her duties as ordered.

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I really need to go and assist them, may I?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said outloud. "Doosfus! There you go, you can now leave Harry. Please take better care of yourself though."

Harry smiled. "I will." He then turned to Ron and nodded, "Let's go."

When the two arrived, they found half of the town wrecked beyond repair. It wasn't hard to locate the group as a shot was fired into the air.

Harry and Ron ran to the center of town where the shot was fired and they found the three Aurors scattered, fighting the Sphinx as it dodged around their shots and tried to counter attack them with its paralyzing claws. Ron and Harry took out their wands and joined the fray as the Sphinx whipped around and came up behind Dweezil.

"Dweezil! Watch out, behind you!" Shouted Seamus.

Dweezil went into an immediate stop-drop-and-roll as the beast's claws swiped inches from where his head was.

To the amazement of Harry, the Sphinx hadn't risen into the air, which would be its best advantage over all of them. He then noticed, upon further inspection, that its wings were cut and mangled. It was mobile forever.

As Harry and Ron joined the others in circling it, the Sphinx took notice of Harry and changed its course, charging at full speed toward him.

Trying to think of the best kind of body-binding curse for this creature, Harry was surprised as it stopped short of him and smiled.

"_So, Harry Potter emerges at last. The Seerak was supposed to meet with you later, Potter. Now will do though._"

Harry looked into its eyes. "Where's Ginny? Is she safe?" He asked.

The Seerak smiled, "_Ah, yes, your mate. Tried to runaway as of last night, caught her just in time. You really should care about your fate, Potter. Your insignificant, little life is about to end._" The Seerak raised its paw up high, the claws curved and pointed.

"_Thundaga!_"

The Seerak's eyes went wide and her body fell to the ground.

"Seamus! What the bloody hell did you do that for! We needed one alive!" Ron yelled at him.

Seamus turned scarlet and stammered, "I-I'm s-sorry, I thought it…I-I didn't m-mean to…"

Harry ignored him as he knelt down next to the beast whose breathing was rigid.

"Where are they? Where's Vox and Ginny?" Harry asked, pleading.

The Seerak's eyes drifted toward Harry. A smile crept slowly on its face. "_Does… it really… matter… now? Your…a-actions…have sealed…your m-mate's…f-fate._" The Seerak's eyes then rolled back and the eyelids shut. A last gurgled breath came as it then passed.

Watching from afar, Vox's face was contorted with rage and he quickly apparated.

* * *

When Vox came back, Ginny, who had been tied up by the other House-Elves and gagged, could tell that something had gone horribly wrong. His face was pale, his eyes, hallowed, and there was a deep pain within his expression.

The Sphinxes and Manticores looked to him for news and guidance.

He looked to the one that called itself, the Greebor.

"The Seerak is dead."

The Sphinx howled out of misery, as did the others.

Vox's eyes looked past them and, then, settled on Ginny.

Ginny gulped. This must be the final moment. If there were anyone in this room he'd take his wrath and grief out on, it must be her.

Vox took out his wand and walked slowly up to Ginny, he then stopped a few feet away from her, looking at her with deep concentration. He then lowered his wand, turned his head to the side and sighed deeply. He then removed a pair of shears, from his robes, and bent down low, next to Ginny.

Taking three strands of Ginny's hair, Vox placed them into the potion he had prepared on the table in the room and then called out, "Zool! Come here at once!"

There was a cracking sound, and the scared little creature looked up hopefully at her master. "Y-You s-summoned, Zool, s-sire?"

Vox smiled at the House-Elf. "You deliberately let the prisoner go, Zool. I gave instruction to everyone and you were the one who disobeyed it."

Zool burst into tears and began ramming her head against one of the stalagmites, repetitively.

"Zool, stop." Vox commanded. Zool discontinued her self-punishment and looked to her master.

"There might be a way you can redeem yourself, Zool. Drink this and then do exactly as I say, understand?"

Zool nodded, eagerly and took the drink and began to guzzle it down.

Ginny watched in terror and bewilderment as her "twin" came to its, naked, form; the strings that held the wash clothe snapping off from the increased circumference.

Ginny did not know what Vox had intended to do with her doppelganger, Zool, but she knew it must not be good for whatever it was.

Vox turned back to Ginny. "I'm going to need your ring, Mrs. Potter."

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher, who was reaching his middle seventies, has made it his life's ambition to try to pilfer and plunder whatever he could get his hands on. Despite suffering from rheumatism, his spirit has never been found faltering from what he loved to do most. Breaking into a muggle's home, in a village near Loch Doon, stealing all of the gold and silver that they had meticulously had placed all round the house, he smiled at the fact that he hasn't lost his ways after so many years.

Stepping outside of the house, he found himself halted as a tall man with numerous scars, one of which was a lightening-shaped one, placed high on his forehead; Mundungus found himself gulping out of fear as he realized who this man was.

Vox smiled at the figure; "You're a Wizard, are you not?"

Mundungus nodded, wondering how fast he could apparate or even if he could.

Vox looked at the sack slung over Mundungus' shoulder. "Nice haul."

Mundungus nodded.

"Will you do a favor for me? Get a message to the Ministry as to where I am and tell them to come and apprehend me immediately."

Mundungus looked at him suspiciously. "Suppose I could. They might think I'm lying, though." Mundungus knew that his reputation has led others to believe that he was disreputable.

Vox smiled, "Well, then tell Harry Potter, the Head Auror, that I have his wife with me and I'll be glad to hand her over, if he comes immediately."

Mundungus nodded and apparated instantly.

Vox didn't have to wait long. After receiving the news from Mundungus, Harry wasted no time in getting to the village; Ron, Hermoine, Seamus, and Hannah accompanied him.

They searched through out the village but couldn't find any trace of Vox or Ginny.

It was only until a muggle child came to Harry, that they found out that they were by the Loch.

Harry, and followed by the others, arrived to the lake in little time, and they found Vox standing by the lake's edge, his wand pointed directly at Ginny, who was on her knees and looked up as Harry and the others came.

Taking out their wands, they walked slowly up to Vox, Harry in the lead.

Harry looked to Ginny who merely smiled at him.

Harry nodded to her and then looked to Vox.

"So." He began.

"So." Vox repeated.

"I understand that you wish to give yourself up, is this sincere?" Harry asked.

Vox nodded, "Under one condition that must be put forth before I do ANYTHING. The Sphinxes, Manticore, Chimaeras, Cockatrices, all of them, must be allowed to have land of their own. There will be no interference as to when they hunt or what they hunt. Am I perfectly understood?"

Harry took a deep breath, knowing fully well that the answer he was about to give was a dangerous one. But he knew he couldn't lie, as Vox was skilled in Occlumency.

"You know I can't do that. The Ministry would never approve of these beasts to be allowed to roam the country-side able to kill whomever at will."

Vox shrugged and looked back at Ginny, "Well then, in that case…"

Harry bared his teeth, threateningly. "_**Don't you dare touch her, or I'll…**_"

Vox cocked his head to the side. "Or you'll what?"

Harry's menacing glare suddenly changed to that of fear as he realized what he had just done.

"I thought so." Said Vox. "Here we are again, Potter. You've taken someone precious to me and now…" He turned and looked back at the person behind him. "I shall do the same to you. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry, and the others, watched with horror and disbelief as the spell hit Ginny and she flew backwards, up in the air, and then down into the lake. Harry broke off into a sprint, ran past Vox, and then dived into the water. The harsh coolness ripped at his body, water filled his lungs as he plummeted farther into the inky blackened depths. Harry took out his wand and thought aloud, "_Accio Ginny!_" But to no avail. Harry's thoughts were that she might be caught on something, drowning. The further he went he could see no trace of his beloved wife; and then, something caught his eye. Something that was illuminating in the depths of the darkness, something that was like a beacon.

Harry, fighting the early warnings of unconscienceness, tore at the water harder to find this object.

He soon found it and picked it up, as his vision was becoming dark. Raising his wand Harry thought long and hard "_Ascendio!_" He was then projected out of the water like a missile and landed on the banks of the lake.

Ron, Hermoine, Seamus, and Hannah joined him, all with looks of anticipation on if Harry had managed to find Ginny and that she had somehow survived the Killing Curse or had merely avoided it.

Harry didn't look at any of them. He opened his shaking hand to reveal to himself what it was that he had retrieved.

As his fingers opened, it revealed, in his palm, the engagement ring that he had bought for Ginny all those years ago. The zooming clouds, with the slightest hints of blue, residing within the diamond on the golden band.

Harry closed his hand and his eyes as tears came violently to his face.

She had once said to him that the ring would never leave her hand, as she planned on growing old and dying with it on.

Harry buried his head into his knees, not even listening to what others were asking or hearing their mournful cries as well, as his was quiet, and thus, filled with more pain.

* * *

Watching quietly several yards away, behind some thickets, Vox sighed out of satisfaction and then smiled.

"_NOW, you're forgiven, Zool._"

**_To be continued…_**


	17. Harry's War: Part One

**Chapter Seventeen: Harry's War: Part One**

Harry's grief changed to that of absolute anger and conviction over the following days. By his order, the Loch Doon was to be swept every day until they could recover Ginny's body. It made Harry's heart ache everytime he had to recall that event by the miserable lake.

However, Harry was more determined than ever to bring Vox to his knees, and set out to where he was last seen to do just that.

Walking along the shores of Loch Doon, Harry looked at the waters with complete reverence. Taking no further action than to just stand there, Harry's attention was diverted as he saw something particularly large in the sky. Against the sun, Harry could make out what appeared to be the shape of that of a lion climbing up toward the heavens and then, along with the wind, glide down and then fall amongst the mountains.

It didn't take him long until he found its origin as many familiar beasts were also circling around the mountaintop. This particular mountain, which was larger, compared to the others, had vast amounts of caves ranging from the base all the way to the top. Harry went to the first one closest to him. As soon as he got near the cave's entrance, however, he found himself being halted. A bewitchment or powerful charm had been performed that wouldn't allow him entrance.

"Vox!" He yelled into the darkness. "I'm here, come out and face me!"

No reply was made, no sound was made, for that matter, nothing emitted from the cave other than Harry's words echoing. Harry tried several other caves, challenging Vox with his words at each one with, still, nothing coming back.

Harry, then, decided it would be best to head back to the Ministry and bring back more people and take the place in a storm.

When Harry arrived back at the Ministry, he found all his Aurors silent as he made his way inside. All of them looked at him cautiously.

"I've discovered where Vox's stronghold is." Harry began. The looks of everyone changed to eagerness, all their eyes confident. " I think we should-" Harry never got the last words out as a booming voice came over them.

"_**I know you know where we are. The time has come for the Wizarding World to make its decision. The Sphinxes, Manticores, Chimaeras, Cockatrices, all of them wish to live in harmony with you all. Yet, the response you've given is that of arrogance, hatred, and violence. So now, we give you a choice. Either you accept our terms, let us flourish, let us live our lives by our standards or you shall meet your bitter, inevitable, ends. I, Lord Vox, give you this choice: Let us live or you all shall die. You have one day to make your decision. Any attempt to infiltrate our mountain will be interpreted as an act of war. If it's war you want, you shall be granted it. If you do not respond and agree to our terms, we shall eviscerate all you hold dear. You have one day…**_"

All the Aurors looked to Harry. Harry smirked and looked back to all of them.

"Well, if he wants a war, he'll get one."

Everyone cheered and all got up and drew their wands. Harry held up a hand.

"But, he has strength in creatures. So, we need to do the same."

* * *

Ginny had watched Vox lower his wand from his throat and then come away from the cave's entrance. The Sphinx named the Greebor walked up to him.

"_Do you really think they'll be inspired to agree? With the promise of war?_"

Vox smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think they will. I think it'll be our time to take the country by force. By Dawn, tomorrow, we shall take to the skies, the lands, and every stretch imaginable and we'll wipe it all clean."

The Greebor nodded appreciatively and turned to go inform his compatriots.

Ginny's mind was filled with fear as the implications of Vox negating on what he had spoken prior created a danger that threatened everybody.

Vox turned his direction to Ginny.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, tomorrow you shall have the privilege to see the dawning of a brand new day. After tomorrow, new Wizards and Witches shall be brought into this world and be given a new tutelage by these wonderful beasts and I. The deaths of everybody shall prolific, stoic, and noble. Every one of them will fight very bravely and shall die likewise. Your husband will go down in history as a very gallant Wizard and his death…" Vox turned to the window. "Will be very short."

Ginny watched as Vox walked away. Just as he left, a House-Elf, by the name of Gurk, began putting away rags inside a drawer. As the Elf reached up to pull open the second drawer, to his dismay, the drawer came out too far and fell to the ground nearly hitting his feet.

Ginny watched as the contents fell out, mostly that of tunics, sheets, and linens. Ginny's eyes went wide with surprise as she saw a wand fall from one of the linens.

Gurk cursed wildly and he hurried to put everything back inside the drawer, the wand included. As soon as it was well packed again, he then scuttled out of site.

Ginny stared at the drawer that contained the one thing that might grant her, her freedom. Although, despite her temptation, Ginny was weary and hesitant of getting up and retrieving it, fore she knew that if anyone were to come into the room, upon trying to get at it, any chance of her being able to use it was non-existent. Ginny closed her eyes, she knew that this revelation was good, yet she must be patient and wait for the time to present itself.

* * *

Hermoine was worried. Both Ron and Harry had left for Romania to visit Charlie and the Dragon Keepers, to enlist them and the creatures they trained for a battle that was surely inevitable. She felt certain that things have gone horribly wrong ever since Vox had come into their lives and after the loss of Ginny… Everyone she knew, she felt had changed in one way or another, due to Vox's evil idealism.

Hermoine, and a group of her staff, were centered around vast amounts of paperwork which piled up high to the ceiling. Some of papers or messages were bewitched to come flying to them as mini paper airplanes.

Working on a case file for a dispute between a land flat rental agreement between a Muggle-Born and his Pure-Blood landlord, Hermoine was distracted as a particularly large paper-airplane nearly hit Hermoine in the head as it came in from the elevator.

Hermoine lifted it up and unfolded to reveal to be a photograph taken next to the Loch were Ginny met her end. The photo showed three Wizards recovering what looked to be a half-eaten House-Elf. There was a caption underneath the photo, it said: "_You need to see me immediately. Abigail."_

Abigail Thorburn is the Head of the Office of House-Elf Relocation. She often talked with Hermoine due to their equal beliefs about House-Elf treatment and equality.

Hermoine stared at the photo and then tucked it underneath her robes, planning on looking into later in the day.

Soon, after five hours at the Ministry, Hermoine used her lunch break to go visit Abigail at her office. The whole room was filled with photos of Elves and or their Masters. Some Elves were siting on benches, waiting to be placed with a master or mistress.

Hermoine made a courteous nod to them, which was totally ignored or overlooked by the awaiting Elves. Hermoine sighed, despairingly, and continued her way to Abigail's office.

Abigail Thorburn, a short and rather puny Witch, smiled behind thick frames as Hermoine came into her office.

"Hermoine! Happy to see you! You're well, I trust?"

Hermoine smiled and nodded and she stooped down to shake the Witch's hand. "I'm just fine."

Abigail nodded. "Well, let me get right to the point, I take it you got my photo-message?"

Hermoine nodded, "It's curious, very curious, not to mention a little queer."

Abigail nodded and she waived her wand and the curtains in her office closed. A light came from the top that spun and shone on a plank wall space. An image appeared that showed Hermoine exactly what she had seen in the photograph.

"We recovered this House-Elf when a Muggle Fisherman caught her in his net, while he was netting fresh-water carp. Apparently the little buggers nearly got through her."

Hermoine nodded.

Abigail continued. "There are many things odd about this House-Elf. One thing is that her name is Zool. She is the sister of the House-Elf that Mr. Potter cleverly had freed by the late Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

Hermoine stared at the poor half-eaten Elf. "She's Dobby's sister?"

Abigail nodded. "There's more. Zool was situated with a Mr. Greenbeck at a small village called Harbenthock. Harbenthock was destroyed by the Sphinxes and Chimaeras several weeks ago, leaving nothing living behind."

Hermoine looked at Abigail curiously. "What are you saying? How did she get in Loch Doon then?"

Abigail shrugged, "I honestly can't say. There seems to be more questions than answers to this. Another thing that has us confused is that the other House-Elves assigned to masters and mistresses in Harbenthock are not among the wreckage, either."

Hermoine sat down in one of the chairs in the room, leaning her head against her palms, thinking wildly about this news.

She looked up, "Is it possible that Vox may have recruited them?"

Abigail nodded, "That is a likely answer. With no master or mistresses to serve they're left with two options: either return here for reassignment or accept whoever comes along asking them for their services." Abigail waived her wand and the shades released and light came back to the room. She then walked over and sat herself next to Hermoine.

"There's another reason why I needed to see you. After doing an autopsy of Zool's body, we uncovered something that has us puzzled beyond comprehension."

Hermoine looked to her, "What?"

Abigail took a deep breath; "There were traces of Knotwood and Boomslang Skin in Zool's stomach among something even more confusing."

Hermoine furrowed her brow, "That sounds like Polyjuice Potion."

Abigail nodded, "But there's more. We also found strands of hair as well."

"Whose hair?" Hermoine asked, her eyes wide.

Abigail looked at Hermoine's eyes with absolute seriousness, "Ginny Potter's."

* * *

"How many do you need, exactly?" asked Charlie Weasley as he escorted Harry and a few Aurors that were with him, to the far reaches of the grounds.

"As many as you can spare." Harry replied as both he and Ron walked inside the caverns. Tied to various posts, which had charms on them to triple the resistance against the Dragon's strength; the Dragons they past either snorted or dug into their straw-laden areas.

Charlie, dressed in rugged fiery-red robes, had chain mail covering them and had wrist guards with the, bewitched, emblem of Dragons, which stretched and strolled about on them.

"I think you'll know this girl." Charlie mused as they stopped in front of a pen that had a creature watching from the shadows.

Ron looked confusedly at Charlie, while Harry smiled.

"Hey, Norbert."

"Norberta." Charlie corrected him. Harry nodded and Ron nodded, finally understanding as to whom they were looking at.

Walking past Norberta's pen, the came to several others.

"What Dragons would be best to use in this?" Harry asked as they proceeded forward.

Charlie stopped and took a moment to think. "Well," He said, he scratched his chin, thoughtfully. "There's the Chinese Fireball, although it'll be tricky as the spells to have them cooperate are complicated." Charlie pointed to a pen across from them where a Dragon with brilliant purple eyes, a black, rough-scaled body, with bat-like wings. It looked at them curiously as they approached it.

"The Hebridean Black is one to consider. This one, Tomahawk, has been trained well enough. There are twelve others of his breed that we can use."

Charlie brought them to a separate chamber where long rows of pens containing Green Dragons lay sleeping.

"The Common Welsh Green will be good to use too."

Harry paused as a thought came to mind. "Ever manage to train a Hungarian Horntail?"

Charlie shook his head, "Sorry, but no. The last man to try to attempt it was thrown off its back and swallowed whole."

Ron gulped; the image was alive in his head.

"The others that I can recommend are the Peruvian Vipertooth, I actually use one, I call her Scully; there are Antipodean Opaleyes and the Swedish Short-Snouts." Charlie then paused again and then looked to Harry. "The Norwegian Ridgebacks may be doable as well."

"Harry!"

Harry and the other two turned to see Lorna Williamson coming up to them. Lorna had quit the Aurors to be closer to Charlie as they had grown close over the last year. She too was dressed in the same fashion as Charlie.

"Hi Lorna. How've you been? How's being a Dragon Keeper, going?" Harry asked, accepting her warm embrace.

She smiled, letting go of him, she gave an acknowledging nod to Ron.

"It's going rather well, really. Charlie has been loads of help. I never realized how easy it could be once you get the hang of it."

Charlie gave an 'I-told-you-so' look to Ron, who just turned away and went to go look at one of the Welsh Greens.

Lorna continued on with Harry. "Is it true what I've been hearing? Are you really planning on going to war with Vox?"

Harry nodded. "It's true. Kingsley and the other Heads have given their support. I've asked Charlie and the other Dragon Keepers to help assist in the upcoming fight."

Lorna's eyes brightened. "That's brilliant! I'll be able to fight alongside you lot once again!"

"What kind of Dragon will you be using?" Asked Ron, who reemerged.

Lorna smiled, "I have my Opaleye, Vigo. He's very good at going at high speed."

Harry nodded.

Charlie looked to Harry. "So, when should we set this all up?"

Harry looked to his watch, "Better be by sunrise, tomorrow."

* * *

Ginny's plan to remove the wand from the drawer was being held off. Everytime she thought the coast was clear, she soon found herself stumbling backwards, hurriedly, as her bid to gain a weapon was thwarted by a House-Elf shuffling on inside.

A part of Ginny was suspicious of these intrusions as Vox's means as to keep an eye on her and try to make it difficult as possible for her to make any other escapes.

Ginny sighed, despairingly. She knew the day was drawing to a close and that her only other possible opportunity would be when Vox and the other creatures would leave for the battle and only then could she make one last attempt at getting the wand.

Looking out the window, Ginny's thoughts turned to Harry. Hoping with all her might that she was in his thoughts and that he was continuing being the person she loved.

Upon thorough examination of the strands of red hair that Abigail Thorburn provided her with, Hermoine had found the results she came up with to be the exact same as Abigail's. These pieces of hair belonged to Ginny Potter.

With that knowledge attached with the information of what the other contents that had been in the House-Elf's stomach, Hermoine came to one startling conclusion: The House-Elf must have been in disguise as Ginny when they witnessed the horrible event at Loch Doon.

Hermoine doubted that this was by the Elf's choice but, rather, by Vox's. Now, armed with this critical news, Hermoine knew that she needed to let Harry know and fast, otherwise he might make a grievous mistake. There was a problem with that, though. Harry was away in Romania and where, Hermoine was certain, she didn't even know if he was still there. She could send a Patronous to ask him to come to her immediately, yet would he answer her calling of urgency? She knew Harry was bent on starting up the reinforcements and engaging Vox.

Hermoine sighed. She needed to tell someone of this news and the ones who needed to hear it most would be Harry and the Weasley family.

Bill, unfortunately, was unavailable as he was helping Harry by going around giving statements and recruiting people to help in this fight. Charlie and Ron would be in Harry's circle, so there was no chance of reaching them. Percy was too busy helping Kingsley with the preparations for this fight.

Hermoine knew there were only two people who weren't as so occupied, as the others were, who greatly needed this information.

Getting up from her desk, Hermoine went to the lift and headed for Mr. Weasley's office. She found him, amongst several others, all asking him about the rumors of another battle to take place soon.

"Well, Arthur, _is_ it true? Is Harry actually going to do this?" Asked a grizzly-bearded man.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Yes, indeed. It is true, Reginald."

"Well, what of it then?" Asked a Witch with long raven-like hair. "Does he need help? My Auntie's house was wrecked because of those sodding things and I want to kill as many as I can."

"Gertrude, you're going to have to either talk to Percy or the Minister, himself. As far as I know, they are the ones who are taking volunteers among the Offices." Mr. Weasley said. He then took notice of Hermoine and excused himself from the others as he left his office and joined her outside in the hallway. The others in his office continued their heated discussion of their eagerness to participate in the battle.

"Sorry about that, Hermoine." He said, apologetically. "Word gets around fast and I'm usually the last one these fools come to, to talk about these things."

Hermoine sighed and looked at Mr. Weasley cautiously. "Mr. Weasley, I…I have a bit of news, sir."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Yeah?"

Hermoine nodded, "Yeah. It…It concerns Ginny."

Mr. Weasley stumbled backwards and leaned his back against the wall. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Have…Have they found her…body?" He asked feebly.

Hermoine shook her head. "No, sir. Actually, they found another."

Mr. Weasley looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Hermoine then began to tell him of her meeting with Abigail Thorburn and the news she gave her. She paused before stating about the hair and then announced it and then gave Mr. Weasley her own report of the strands of hair that was recovered.

"My tests concurred with Abigail's. They're…They're Ginny's hair, sir."

Mr. Weasley looked at Hermoine with suppressed happiness, "Then…Then that means…"

Hermoine nodded, "It may mean that Ginny's still alive and that whole scene was a ploy to mess with Harry."

"Have you told him yet?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Hermoine shook her head, "No, I haven't. He's unreachable right now due to this upcoming conflict."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Right. Right. Well, I think it's best to wait until we can get word to Harry and rescue her, if she should be alive, before we alert the already, albeit, saddened family."

Hermoine nodded, "Will you help me alert Harry and Ron?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Of course. Let's go to Romania and see if we can find out where they went to next."

Although, by the time they got there, they found the Dragon Keepers' caverns completely devoid of humans, save the Elves that minded the Dragons. All these Elves sworn to secrecy as to what their masters did or where they'd go.

Hermoine and Arthur knew that it meant that the preparations for the battle were now underway as the sun escaped underneath the horizon.

* * *

The very next day just as the Sun flicked it's light slowly over the Scottish Plains, it also illuminated over the vast, numerous, figures that lay gathered.

Dragons of several colors, snorted fire as they stretched their paws against their new surroundings. Buckbeak the Hippogriff kept his guard and distance away from the monstrous forms, which he knew, looked at him as a meal. Hundreds upon hundreds of tents lay strewn along the land. Several heads popped out to look out at the day.

Harry and Ron had shared a tent and both sat in front of a bewitched skillet cooking bangers and kippers.

"Today's the day, innit'?" Ron asked, sleepily.

Turning over the fish, Harry nodded. "Aye." Using his other hand, Harry held close Ginny's ring close to him.

As soon as they finished with breakfast, the two immerged from the tent and stood outside, stretching with several others.

It took only minutes to get everyone organized. Several of the Winged-Horses: the Aethonans, Abraxans, and the Thestrles; snorting as they pawing the grassy surface.

Charlie, Lorna, and the other Dragon Keepers' eyes followed Harry as he made his way in front of the gathered mass.

Harry stood on top of a knoll and looked at the many faces that beamed at him with pride and honor.

Harry spoke loud and clear. "Today's the day. Vox's terror has hurt many of us. Him, along with his lot of foul beasts, has terrorized, killed, and made countless families homeless. Many of you are here because you've had enough. Since the fall of Voldemort we were promised a peace, once again. This man has burdened us and no one shall stand for it any longer. I for one am tired. Tired of seeing loved ones lost by some tyrant's whim. This is going to end and its going to end here."

A huge tulmut surmised as people raised their wands and cheered with utter enthusiasm. Harry got off of the Knoll as Kingsley, then, took his turn to address everyone as well. Harry joined with Ron, Bill, and Hagrid.

"Ey, Arry." He said, warmly.

Harry smiled, "Hey, Hagrid."

"This is the day, isn't." Bill said, nodding.

Harry nodded and looked directly to the mountain.

A few hours later, Harry stroked Buckbeak's feathery head as he; amongst the hundred of Wizard and Witches, awaited the on coming horde. Many of those attending consisted of Aurors, people of the Ministry, Bill, Charlie and his Dragon Keeper friends, a handful of Harry's former Dumbledor's Army members, and Hagrid.

Dragons, Winged-Horses, and Thestrles littered amongst the humans all looking as though they were anticipating something exciting.

Vox's booming voice soon swept over those of the fighters and their beasts.

"_**Your time is now up. Make your decision and make it wisely.**_"

Harry scowled. "_You want our decision? Well, here it is."_

Harry then waived his wand hard, sending a spell directly at the mountain Vox and his beasts occupied. The spell struck the mountain hard, with a deafening thundering-like sound. Its response was that of a hornet's nest that had been hit with a rock.

Soon, two furious faces were made by Harry and Vox: Vox, after he and his kind were made to make hasty retreat from the Mountain, Harry for seeing Vox and the others were coming out alive and safe.

As Vox and the Sphinxes took to the sky, the Manticores, Chimaeras, and Cockatrices, by the hundreds, came stampeding down the mountainside and charged along the planes.

Harry and the others responded in kind. Harry mounted on Buckbeak Charlie and his Dragon Keeper friends mounted on their scaly steeds took to the air following Harry. Ron and the other Auror's mounted both their brooms and the Winged-Horses and followed suit as the remaining Wizards and Witches took to charging on foot, most of whom carried long spears, javelins, swords, mostly anything pointed.

Hagrid was in the lead of the land warriors, brandishing his pink, flowery, umbrella.

Roars were being made by both sides, all battle cries, and every eye, man and beast, were alive with determination.

Meanwhile, the Mountain shook violently; it seemed to shudder as it began come down. Inside the Mountain, on the top level, the Shrills of terror and horror of the House-Elves scurrying around her; Ginny, tied up and gagged, her own eyes were wide with terror as she looked up as the ceiling above her came crumbling down.

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews that have been made. I'm happy that my thoughts and wild imagination have been taken in with appreciation and cutesy.

Coming up next: Part Two!!!

Q-n-P


	18. Harry's War: Part Two

**Chapter Eighteen: Harry's War: Part Two**

Ginny made a desperate, head-dive, forward as the portion of the ceiling came tumbling down on her. Consequently, another section of the ceiling caused the table in the middle of the room to topple sideways, breaking the legs in the process.

The wand that Ginny had sought after, rolled out from its hidden place. Ginny fell upon it, rolled onto her back and gripped it with her tied-up hands. She then thought out a spell loudly, in her head, and soon her wrists were free. Taking another move to quickly avoid the collapsing section, She undid the rest of her bindings and made quick haste as the whole place was tearing itself apart. Ginny could hear the cracking sounds of the Elves making their departure from the devastating cavern.

As dust accumulated at a frightening pace and light was beginning to become scarce, Ginny knew that she soon would be seconds away from being trapped. Waiving her wand she thought, "_Accio Broom!_"

To her relief a broom appeared, an old Twigger 90; the wood of the broom seemed to splinter a little as she got on to it.

Kicking hard from the ground, using the wand she had to deflect any rubble that came in front of her, Ginny flew as fast as she could, despite the outdated broom's lack of guarantee of a successful escape. One thing in her mind kept her focus and free from self-doubt or worry about the chaos that was going around her.

"_Must…Must find Harry…"_

To her utter joy, she bursted through the cloud of dust and came rocketing out of the cave just as all behind her broke down and the entire mountain shuddered as it sank back down into the Earth from whence it came.

* * *

The battle had begun. Both the sky and the land were littered and nothing could be distinguished unless up close. On the ground, Wizards, Witches, Aurors, Ministry Officials, and ordinary magical people fought their hardest against the Chimaeras, Manticores, and the Cockatrices.

Dweezil, brandishing his spear over his head, came charging at a group of Manticores. Their tails raised high, their trumpeted calls deafening, they all directed them selves at Dweezil. Dweezil dug the end of his spear into the ground and, like a pole vault, shot himself over the heads and tails of the beasts. Landing behind them, he waived his wand in his other hand and caused a gust of wind to throw the Manticores on their backs; he then began stabbing, gouging, and spearing their weaknesses. The Manticores gave cries of anguish as their lives ended.

Neville Longbottom, accompanied by Tathilda, sent devastating shots toward the Chimaeras circling the two of them. The spells threw the creatures sprawling and Tathilda conjured showers of jagged metal barbs from up above and let them rain down on the helpless filth.

"Great shot, sweet-heart." Neville smiled at his fiancée.

"Look! There's more of there, come on!" Tathilda grabbed Neville by the scruff of his sleeve and led them to another area of the battle.

Meanwhile, Quinn Harper, along with Hagrid, were battling several Cockatrices which refused to go near the two who had mirrors conjured on top of their foreheads.

"C'mon, yeh' cowardly, over stuffed, pigeons!" Hagrid growled as he sent flames shooting out of his umbrella at one of the monstrous birds.

The Cockatrices bent their heads low and began charging at the two.

Hagrid punched one up high into the sky while Quinn created a mirrored box around it. When it came back to Earth, the bird landed on one of its fellows with a crunch. Feathers and blood flying as the bird-turned-statue embedded itself into the ground. The remaining Cockatrice squawked in fright and went the opposite direction of Hagrid and Quinn as the two began chasing after it.

Meanwhile, in the sky, the battle had become more ferocious.

Dragons, being impervious to the Sphinx's paralyzing claws, had the upper hand on these flying entrees.

The Sphinxes, on the other hand, realizing that their attacks against the Dragons' body proved useless, changed their tactics. They now began biting the flanks, legs, and, if they could, the necks of the other beasts. Most of all, their main attempt was to get at the riders.

Charlie and his Vipertooth, Scully, dived headlong onto a low flying Sphinx. The Sphinx looked up in panic but was too late to out maneuver the gigantic monster as Scully dug her claws into the rib cage of the Sphinx, hoisted her up and took its head into her mouth. Then, with a great throwing back of the head, ripped the head, along with the spinal cord, of the Sphinx off and began chewing happily. Scully let the limp, headless, body plummet down to the ground below.

"Atta-girl, Scully." Charlie said, appreciatively as he rubbed her neck.

Only one or two Dragons and their riders fell to being attacked by groups of the Sphinxes, so far. It was the bloodiest by far; Dragons and Sphinxes ripping at eachother, the blood of the beasts raining down upon the Earth below along with bits of flesh and or bodies.

Nazario, riding aboard a Chinese Fireball, had the Dragon ram into a group of Sphinxes going after a Welsh Green. He griped tightly as he felt the collision. Teeth chattering, Nazario dug his heels into the sides to steady himself. The second Sphinx came at him in retaliation and managed to bite hard into the Dragon's throat.

The Chines Fireball, which was appropriately named Maelstrom, blew a fireball at the wings of the creature rendering them useless. Then flung its head back and forth causing the Sphinx's hindquarters to come up to Maelstrom's face. Opening his jaw, Maelstrom bit hard, so hard that the Sphinx let go and wheezed out in pain. Using its hands, Maelstrom ripped the Sphinx in half, feeding happily.

Unnerved by the grotesqueness of the monster dining, Nazario spotted a Sphinx coming up from below right at them. Nazario jumped off of Maelstrom and free-fall-ed down to meet the approaching beast.

Taking out a machete from his robes, Nazario used his free hand to grab hold of the Sphinx's throat as he dropped past it.

The Sphinx urged by the strength and the pressure put upon its throat. It struggled harder as Nazario pit it into a headlock. Looking behind him, Nazario used the machete and swung behind him, clipping the wings of the Sphinx. Then, in one quick motion, he slitted the throat of the creature. He then allowed it to fall from his grasp as he put away his machete and brought two fingers two his mouth and whistled loudly. The Dragon reappeared and swooped low enough that Nazario gripped onto the horn of the saddle and was safely back on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was searching high above for Vox. Having engaged in three fights with the Sphinxes, one of which was disposed of by Buckbeak alone; Harry was getting irritated that Vox had yet to show his face to Harry.

* * *

Hermoine and Mr. Weasley arrived shortly, already the two were upset that they set out so late and now were faced to join the battle in hopes of getting word to their loved ones about Ginny's fate.

The two joined the fray and found themselves joined with others as they battled fiercely against the hordes of monsters that came at them. They found themselves amongst the likes of Bill, George, Percy, and Minerva McGonagall.

"Bill! Bill! Where's Harry!" Hermoine shouted as she joined Percy in defeating a group of Chimaeras.

"Don't know! I think he's on the Hippogriff up above somewhere!" He shouted back to her as he battled with a Manticore.

The Manticore lunged after Bill, swiping at him with its clawed paws and striking with its tail. Bill Weasley dodged, ducked and crouched as he tried to avoid the poisonous stinger that was striking at him every two seconds.

Then, with one misstep, Bill fell onto his back and the Manticore charged at him. Bill searched wildly for the spear he had been using. Then a blast sent the Manticore to fall directly on its back. Bill took the moment and summoned the spear he had been using with his wand, he then proceeded and killed the beast.

Looking in all directions as to who it was that had saved him, Bill felt his whole body go stiff as he saw something his eyes were having trouble believing.

Ginny landed right next to her brother and helped him up off the ground.

"G-Ginny? Is that really you?" Bill stammered.

Ginny smiled as she gave him a quick hug, just before a pair of Chimaeras came darting toward them.

Bill, snapping back to the situation at hand, joined Ginny as the two fought with the creatures.

"Where's Harry!" Ginny shouted as she side-kicked a Chimaera that had lunged at her and began jaggling her arm.

Bill smiled, "He's in the sky with Ron and the others! It's a bloody mess up there!"

Mr. Weasley, Hermoine, Percy, and George, after defeating their opponents, noticed Bill talking to Ginny and all quickly ran to her.

The reunion was short due to what was going on around them and all the family and friends formed a large circle as they slashed, stabbed, and attacked the on coming horde of monsters.

* * *

Harry was beginning to lose patience. After nearly two hours into this battle he had not seen Vox. Harry had decided to go up, even higher into the sky, and look down upon the battle. It was then that he spotted him.

Vox, riding on a Sphinx, was in battle with Lorna and Charlie, upon their Dragons.

Harry thundered down, Buckbeak giving a battle-cry-like screech as they descended to the battle between the three.

Charlie and Lorna were holding themselves against the spells and their Dragons were doing well against the massive Sphinx ant it lunging swipes at their soft necks.

As soon as Harry was almost there, Vox looked up and sneered. He sent one last spell at the two and then whispered into his Sphinx's ear. The Sphinx nodded and the two then took off directly in the opposite direction.

Harry kept on the pursuit, despite Charlie and Lorna calling after him.

Vox was traveling at a fast speed, but Buckbeak seemed to match it as they were very close to coming up at him. Vox had taken them away from the battle, far off away from the mainland and out over the waters.

Harry scowled as Vox and his Sphinx took a dive. Buck Beak seemed to understand and followed after him. The both of them feeling the wind rushing in their faces as they chased down after them. Vox and his Sphinx stopped and turned; Vox raised his wand directly at Harry.

Harry suddenly knew what had happened. With little time to head up, there was only one thing to do.

Vox fired his spell at the two, Harry and Buckbeak managed to dodge and Buckbeak increased his speed.

Vox's sneers turned to that of a snarl as he watched Harry getting up onto the Hippogriff's back and then leap right off; arms out stretched, and grabbed ahold of Vox's shoulders as the two were removed of their steeds and forced to fall down to the Earth below. Both men giving out blood curdling shouts of spells as they meant to kill one another.

"_**Avada Kedavra!**__"_

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_**Serpentsorcia!**__"_

"_Crucio!"_

Harry tried to send a hex at Vox as they were spiraling down, but only singed the man's hair on the top of his head. Vox, too, was trying to send spells at Harry but found them to shooting off and away over Harry's head. As the two, both shooting spells, hexes, jinxes, all missing, approached a tiny island, neither seemed to care that what hey were about to meet could very well be their own graves.

Harry's eyes were alive with hatred and malice, Vox's were that of loathing and playfulness. Soon, all looks were removed as they hit the top of an arched rock structure. The force sent Harry's teeth breaking, as well as a few ribs and the breaking of a leg.

Vox, too, felt the impact with harshness as blood dripped from his nostrils and mouth.

Despite having a broken leg, his wand gone from the landing, Harry's eyes were still on Vox. Both got up off of the ground simultaneously and Harry was the first. Harry punched Vox across the face and then into the gut.

Vox retaliated as he kicked at Harry's already broken ribs.

Harry grimaced and blood began to pool from his mouth. Although, it had done little to quell his energy. Harry continued his punches but soon lost his balance and fell onto of Vox and the two rolled off of the narrow stone structure and fell even farther down to the sharp jagged rocks that came to the shoreline.

Harry gasped as more pain came to his form and the new welcome of his arm becoming broken. Vox was even worse shape, a rib had came out forcefully from the confines of his body and was visible; blood seemed to cause a new grotesque shadow around his body.

Throbbing with pain, exhaustion, and the feeling of the need to vomit accumulating; Harry limped over onto his stomach, clawed the jagged rocks with his hands and pulled himself toward Vox. Despite having a broken wrist, four broken fingers, and abrasions all over, Harry still mustered himself enough to grab ahold of Vox's tunic and pull himself up over the barley breathing man and confront him face to face.

Both men were breathing harshly, dried blood and fresh all around their mouths, faces, and anywhere else imaginable. Harry's glasses were shattered, the wire frames bent obscurely, and the bridge holder barely holding at all.

Harry pulled himself over Vox.

"W-Why…G-Ginny…. And not…me…?"

Vox's insidious smile returned, "Why, indeed."

Harry glared at Vox, still breathing heavily. Harry picked up a rock off of the ground and held it in position over Vox's head.

Vox shook his head, "Here…let me…save you…the trouble." Vox brought his head forward and then threw it back with a tremendous force. Harry shielded his eyes as more flecks of blood came spraying out.

Looking back, Vox, his smiled still etched upon his face, his eyes bulging, his whole body sunk as the last gasp of air came out of his body.

Harry's vision became blurry and his whole body was as limp as a Weeping Willow branch. As Harry's body collapsed onto Vox's, he could scarcely see something of that of a group of Angels coming his way. They all had heaven-like glows around their bodies and all of them had red hair...

* * *

If this was Heaven, Harry found it pleasing. Opening his eyes he found Ginny smiling and dabbing at his forehead with a cold wash cloth.

Harry smiled, "I-I'm…sorry, Ginny." He rasped.

Ginny looked at him curiously. "Sorry for what, Harry?"

"Sorry…that I was stupid…enough to let…Vox kidnap…you and then kill you."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on his forehead.

"Well, well, look whose up."

Harry turned his head and saw Ron and Hermoine coming in.

Harry groaned, "You two too?"

Ron looked to Hermoine, "What's he muttering about, then?"

Ginny smiled, "Harry, you're not dead."

Harry tried to sit up straight but winced as he found his whole body filled with a singeing pain. He looked to everyone and then he looked to Ginny. Her sweet almond-colored eyes looking warmly upon him.

"I'm-I'm alive? Then, then that means…"

Ginny nodded, "I am too, Harry. I'm sorry Vox tricked you into thinking I was dead. Such a horrible man."

Harry looked to her and to Hermoine and Ron, confused. "Then…Then, who was…?"

Ginny shushed him. "Enough. We were lucky when we all found you like we did. Harry, you nearly killed yourself out there, Buckbeak as well. You're lucky that all you did was break almost every bone in your body."

Hermoine nodded, "She's right, Harry. But, everything's over now. All the Sphinxes have been either wiped out or sent packing. All the land beasts have been annihilated, and we only had several losses. No one family, though."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "S-So, it's all over?"

"Yes, Harry." Ginny said and she kissed him again.

Harry, painfully, took up his bandaged harm and brought out the ring around his neck, still tied to the chain. He gave it to Ginny, smiling. "I've never…let it…get away…from me."

Ginny smiled as she took it and she bent over and whispered into Harry's ear, "As I will never let _you_ get away from me either."

_**???To be continued??? **_

**A/N**: I'm debating on whether or not to continue this. My writer's block has me struggling with writing these more than I'd like. So, I guess I'll see how the reviews look for this and hear all your opinions as to if this series should end here or should continue on. So, bring on the reviews and let me know. Either way, I've enjoyed writing this and reading the reviews and responses from you guys.

**_Q-n-P_**


End file.
